Le manuscrit de l'audelà
by Serleena
Summary: Après un violent affrontement avec Hakudoshi, Rin est séparée de Sesshomaru. Recueillie par un démon adepte de kung-fu, la fillette se retrouve à devoir l'aider à ramener un manuscrit dérobé par l'incarnation de Naraku.
1. Loin de vous

**Bonjour chers lecteurs. Voici ma première fic sur InuYasha. Concernant le personnage principal j'ai gardé Tôkijin pour les besoins de la fic, ce qui entraîne des anachronismes.**

**Donc pas d'inquiétude c'est normal. En espérant que cela vous plaise,**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Paysage embrumé. Une haute silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard environnant. Sesshomaru, seigneur des terres de l'Ouest menait comme à son habitude son monde par monts et par vaux. Actuellement, ils se trouvaient dans un mont. Le youkai blanc avait détecté l'odeur de ce qui devait être une des incarnations de Naraku, un demi-démon répandant chaos et malheur sur son passage. Sesshomaru s'était jugé de détruire cette vermine depuis qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de le manipuler. Quand il repensait par moment, le démon ressentait une brûlure à son bras gauche manquant qui lui faisait serrer les mâchoires.<p>

Suivi par son fidèle serviteur Jaken qui tenait Ah-Un la monture reptilienne à deux têtes par les rênes, Sesshomaru arrivait en vue d'un pont de singe. Sur le dos d'Ah-Un, Rin l'enfant que Sesshomaru avait pour ainsi adoptée se pencha en avant. On n'y voyait décidément goutte dans ce brouillard. Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas perturber le youkai aux longs cheveux. Rin se redressa. S'il continuait à avancer d'un pas posé, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Bien vite, les pattes d'Ah-Un se posèrent sur le bois, qui grinça. Mine de rien, l'enfant n'était pas tranquille. Et si par malheur le pont venait à casser ?

Rin entendit Jaken gémir. Lui aussi partageait sa crainte. Seul Sesshomaru restait de glace, comme toujours. Le groupe de voyageur arriva à la moitié du pont. Un silence inquiétant régnait sur ce pan de montagne. Finalement, ils atteignirent l'autre côté, avec grand soulagement pour Rin et Jaken. Ils soupirèrent doucement. Par contre, le serviteur du puissant seigneur de l'Ouest commençait à donner des signes de fatigue. Rin songea qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour lui. Surtout qu'il lui faudrait trouver de la nourriture incessamment sous peu. Or vu le paysage, cela allait être difficile.

Où qu'elle regarde, il n'y avait que pierre et quelques minces plantes.

Rien qui ne pourrait la contenter. Certainement, Rin allait jeûner une fois encore. Elle était plus ou moins habituée depuis le décès de ses parents, elle ne mangeait plus tellement à sa faim.

« _Je ne pense pas que Lord Sesshomaru accepterait qu'on s'arrête, alors qu'il a sentit Naraku_. » pensa la fillette.

Elle baissa la tête. Tant pis. Soudain, elle remarqua que Sesshomaru s'était arrêté. Il se tourna vers eux, avec … un oiseau dans la main. Il vint vers Rin.

« Tiens. Tu peux le manger. » dit-il.

« Oh merci Sesshomaru-sama ! » sourit l'enfant ravie.

Jaken fut aussi heureux : il allait pouvoir se reposer. Rin descendit du dos de sa monture. Cherchant un peu, elle dénicha un bâton qui ferait office de brochette. Mais avant cela, il lui fallait déplumer le volatile et le vider. Pour les plumes pas de problème, mais pour l'ouvrir en revanche … Rin leva les yeux vers Sesshomaru. Sentant son regard, il tourna ses yeux couleur soleil vers elle.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru … pouvez-vous … lui ouvrir le ventre ? Je n'ai pas de couteau pour cela. » demanda timidement Rin.

Le youkai avança vers elle. Puis d'un geste net et précis, il trancha l'abdomen de l'oiseau avec une griffe. Rin le remercia, puis s'attela à sortir les entrailles. Elle arracha ensuite consciencieusement les plumes avant de le disposer sur le pic.

« Maître Jaken, s'il vous plaît. » reprit Rin.

Ce dernier pointa son bâton en bois orné de deux têtes. Celle représentant un vieil homme à l'air un peu fou ouvrit la bouche. Une flamme en sortit, que Jaken prit soin de réguler pour ne pas calciner le repas de l'enfant. Quelques instant plus tard, Rin mordit dans son oiseau. Sesshomaru pour sa part, inspecta les environs.

« _C'est bien l'odeur de Naraku. Elle est toutefois un peu différente. Ce n'est pas Kagura. _» se dit-il, les yeux au ciel.

« On peut y aller maître Sesshomaru, je mangerais en route. » lança Rin.

« Bien. » répondit Sesshomaru.

Il attendit qu'elle soit installé sur Ah-Un avant de reprendre sa marche. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il détecta une présence. Stoppant net, Sesshomaru découvrit alors un enfant aux cheveux et aux yeux roses. Il tenait une lance dont la lame était longue.

* * *

><p>« Lord Sesshomaru. On m'a dit que vous êtes allés dans le monde proche de l'au-delà. » lança le garçon.<p>

« Qui es-tu donc pour parler ainsi au seigneur sans t'être présenté ? » s'exclama Jaken choqué par ce manque de respect.

« Ton seigneur sait déjà plus ou moins à qui il s'adresse. Je vais toutefois préciser mon nom. Je suis Hakudoshi. » sourit le gamin.

Il leva légèrement sa lame en direction de Sesshomaru, qui n'esquissa pas un geste se contentant de jauger l'adversaire.

« En quoi le fait que je sois allé dans la frontière entre ce monde et l'autre t'intéresse-t-il ? » questionna le youkai.

Hakudoshi agrandit un peu plus son sourire.

« C'est surtout votre tête qui m'intéresse. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il exécuta un bond formidable droit sur le youkai. Celui-ci porta la main à son sabre, Tôkijin, qu'il dégaina. La lame de la lance heurta celle de l'épée. Sesshomaru repoussa Hakudoshi, puis contre-attaqua par une vague bleutée. Aussitôt, l'enfant érigea une sphère violacée autour de lui. L'attaque de Sesshomaru s'écrasa contre le bouclier.

« _Il est fort. Rien à voir avec Inuyasha. _» songea le gosse.

Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha pas de repartir à l'attaque. La lame siffla. Sesshomaru se décala légèrement, avant que Tôkijin ne s'abatte à nouveau. Cette fois, tout près de la tête d'Hakudoshi. Il riposta par un coup du manche de son arme. L'enfant sauta ensuite, prit appui sur la lame de Sesshomaru et décrivit un arc de cercle avec sa lance. Sesshomaru se baissa avant de s'éloigner.

Tous deux s'accordèrent une pause, le temps de s'observer. Plus loin, Jaken et Rin assistaient au combat avec une certaine inquiétude.

La barrière d'Hakudoshi le protégeait efficacement des offensives du youkai blanc. Il pouvait ensuite contre attaquer sans crainte. Le paysage alentour commençait à pâtir de la bataille. Déjà de gros blocs de pierre s'étaient détachés. Jaken jugea qu'il était plus sage d'aller de l'autre côté du point. Il fit donc opérer un demi-tour à Ah-Un, puis s'éloigna. Rin jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle. Lord Sesshomaru sortait généralement victorieux de ses combats. Pourvu qu'il en soit de même cette fois-ci.

Hakudoshi se réceptionna souplement. Son adversaire était coriace. Au moins, cela rendait le combat plus intéressant. Il était certain que Sesshomaru possédait plus d'informations que n'importe quel autre démon sur l'au-delà. Nul doute qu'il découvrirait où se trouvait le fragment du joyau sacré en entrant dans son esprit. Il lui fallait absolument la tête de Sesshomaru. Les autres tentatives de l'incarnation de Naraku s'étaient avérées infructueuses. Tout à coup, une des attaques de Sesshomaru percuta le pont. Ou plutôt … ses deux piliers. Ils furent réduits en miettes, ce qui occasionna l'effondrement de la structure. Malheureusement, les compagnons du démon n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de rejoindre l'autre rive.

Sesshomaru entendit ainsi le cri de Rin, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui hérisser l'échine. Il s'élança aussitôt vers le lieu du drame.

« Pas si vite ! » l'interpella Hakudoshi juste derrière.

Sa lance vint pour déchirer le dos du démon. Mais Sesshomaru plaça son épée qui para le coup. L'enfant ne relâcha pas pour autant ses efforts, contraignant son opposant à se focaliser sur lui. Sesshomaru devait impérativement l'éloigner s'il voulait se porter au secours de Rin. Car elle, elle était mortelle.

La fillette, qui hurlait toujours atterrit lourdement sur une pente. Les têtes d'Ah-Un heurtèrent un pic, et l'animal sombra dans l'inconscience pendant que Rin roulait sans fin. Jaken cherchait désespérément un endroit où se raccrocher. Il constata avec effroi que la protégée de son maître était déjà trop loin pour qu'il puisse la sauver. Il tomba à plat ventre sur une corniche, stoppant sa chute. La malheureuse Rin avait déjà disparut de son champ de vision. Elle rebondit sur une plateforme, avant de finalement tomber à l'eau. Le courant charria le petit corps au loin.

En haut, Sesshomaru était parvenu à lancer une attaque dévastatrice qui obligea son adversaire à reculer de plusieurs mètres. Profitant de la diversion fournie, il s'élança dans le vide. Flottant sur un nuage, ses yeux fouillèrent attentivement l'endroit.

« _Rin ! Est-elle ... _»

Il se refusa à admettre ce que son esprit rationnel lui soufflait. L'enfant avait déjà connu une chute mortelle, mais il s'était trouvé quelqu'un pour la secourir. Jaken avait-il pu rattraper l'enfant ? Après des instants qui lui parurent une éternité, il accrocha la silhouette d'Ah-Un sur une corniche, les pattes dans le vide. Il passa son chemin. C'était malgré tout mauvais signe : l'animal sachant voler aurait pu rattraper Rin. Enfin, il découvrit son serviteur plus bas, lui aussi sur une corniche.

« Jaken ! Où est Rin ? » demanda-t-il.

Le démon vert lui retourna un regard désolé.

« Je … l'ignore maître. Elle était trop loin … pour que je puisse la secourir. »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Passant près du crapaud, il continua sa descente. Jaken s'accrocha à lui. Sesshomaru craignait de découvrir la fillette écrasée, gisant dans une mare de sang, par sa faute. C'était lui qui avait lancé l'attaque qui avait détruit le pont. Si Rin était morte, il en serait pleinement responsable. Son sabre Tenseiga, capable de ramener les morts à la vie et de guérir ne serait d'aucune utilité. Car ressusciter une personne n'était possible qu'une fois. Or … Sesshomaru y avait déjà eu recours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sesshomaru arriva près d'une rivière. Nulle trace de Rin.

« Rin ! Où es-tu ? » appela le démon.

« Riiiin ! Parle-nous ! » ajouta Jaken.

Silence. Sesshomaru huma l'air. L'odeur de l'enfant s'arrêtait avec l'eau. Le youkai décida de suivre le sens du courant, espérant encore découvrir sa protégée quelque part. Il marcha pendant un moment, sans rien trouver. Il finit par s'arrêter. Jaken observa les alentours. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Rin n'était plus de ce monde. Soudain, un fracas épouvantable fit sursauter le youkai vert en même temps qu'il lui arracha un cri. Sesshomaru venait de frapper la paroi à côté de lui. Un trou béant en résulta. Jaken observa le visage de son maître. Ses traits étaient tendus par la fureur. Mais une colère tournée contre lui-même. Jaken baissa la tête.

* * *

><p>Loin, des kilomètres loin de cette scène de chagrin le corps de Rin heurta un ponton de bois. Des clapotis retentirent, et quelqu'un souleva la fillette. Elle fut ensuite transportée à l'intérieur d'un petit village situé au cœur d'une montagne.<p>

« Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? » interrogea une voix.

« Je l'espère. Elle est encore vivante, mais a plusieurs côtes cassées ainsi que nombres d'écorchures. Je vais voir ce que je trouve d'autre. » répondit-on.

Des baumes odorants, des bandages furent apposés sur le corps de Rin encore inconsciente. Elle avait été déposé sur un matelas confortable, au milieu d'une maison. Lorsque les soins furent complets, les occupants de la maison n'eurent plus qu'à attendre que la fillette se réveille.

Trois jours plus tard, Rin papillonna des yeux. Elle ne distingua d'abord que des contours flous, et entendit un chant doux et beau. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix. La vue de l'enfant se stabilisa. Au même moment son système nerveux reprit du service et achemina la douleur. Rin gémit.

« Tu es réveillée. » fit une voix féminine.

Rin écarquilla les yeux.

« Ta … Tanéko ... nee-san ! » articula-t-elle.

« Bonjour Rin. Ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était vues. » sourit ladite Tanéko.

Brune aux cheveux noués en nattes, elle possédait des yeux d'un vert éclatant pourvus d'une pupille verticale. Les oreilles étaient en pointes, et une queue noire balançait doucement dans le dos de Tanéko.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » reprit la femme avec inquiétude.

« J'ai … très mal … partout. » répondit l'enfant.

« Je veux bien te croire. Mais que diable t'es-t-il arrivé ? »

« J'étais … avec Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken et Ah-Un. Sur la montagne. Et puis … un garçon est arrivé. Il … nous a attaqué. Le seigneur Sesshomaru nous a défendu. Jaken et moi on s'est éloignés, sur un pont. Puis je ne sais pas … on est tombés. » raconta Rin.

« Je vois. Tu as dû faire une sacrée chute. C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie. Néanmoins, tu va devoir rester ici un moment. » annonça Tanéko.

La brunette attrapa un bol, souleva la tête de la fillette et lui présenta.

« Tiens bois. C'est une potion youkai, elle t'aidera à guérir plus vite que les remèdes humains. » expliqua-t-elle.

Rin but sans hésiter, pas vraiment surprise qu'on lui propose pareille boisson. Car après tout, Tanéko était elle-même une youkai. Youkai chat. La féline reposa le bol, puis posa une main sur le front de l'enfant.

« Repose-toi. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire maintenant. » dit-elle avec un sourire doux.

Rin sourit, puis ferma les yeux. Elle entendit Tanéko s'allonger. Un chant doux s'éleva bientôt. Rin sentit son corps se détendre. La douleur s'amoindrissait grâce à la potion. L'enfant sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine, Rin put se lever. Tanéko lui apporta un bol de riz, que l'enfant mangea assise. La démone chat disposa aussi les médicaments qu'il lui fallait encore prendre. Elle alternait médecine humaine et démoniaque, afin de ne pas perturber le système de la petite humaine.<p>

« Voilà. Si tu peux te lever, tu pourras aller dehors te promener et jouer avec les enfants. » annonça Tanéko.

« Et toi que vas-tu faire ? » questionna Rin.

« J'ai mon entraînement d'abord, puis je suis de service au temple. Mais après si tu le souhaite, je pourrais rester avec toi. » expliqua Tanéko.

Elle apporta un nouveau kimono pour Rin : dans les tons rouge avec des fleurs d'or.

« Ton entraînement de quoi ? » reprit l'enfant.

« De kung-fu. »

« Oh je pourrais venir te voir ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Rin termina son petit-déjeuner. Aidée ensuite par la youkai, elle s'habilla puis fit un brin de toilette. Tanéko sortit de sa maison et fit route vers un temple situé plus haut dans le village. Chemin faisant, Rin aperçut des enfants humains jouer avec des enfants hanyo, ces demi-démons. Elle se rappelait que lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Tanéko la première fois, cette dernière lui avait révélé que dans son village humains et démons cohabitaient. Cela semblait vrai. Tout ceci lui fit penser à Lord Sesshomaru. Il devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle. Cependant, Rin avait encore mal, il lui fallait d'abord bien se remettre avant de pouvoir le rejoindre.

Tanéko entra dans le temple où un moine la salua. Quel contraste avec l'extérieur, où humains et démons se livraient une guerre sans merci. Tout ceci laissa Rin songeuse : comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas se sauter dessus ? Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans une vaste cour où déjà quelques humains et démons félins s'entraînaient.

« Voilà, tu peux te mettre là. Étant donné que certains objets volent, ne t'approche pas trop. » recommanda Tanéko.

Rin hocha la tête, puis s'assit sur le muret désigné par la youkai. Tanéko pour sa part se dirigea vers un démon qui rassembla les élèves. Le cours commença. Stupéfaite, Rin les observa enchaîner des mouvements rapides et précis, esquiver des coups portés au corps ou simuler des combats. Une harmonie certaine se dégageait de l'ensemble, ainsi qu'une grâce de la part des démones ou humaines présentes. Rin trouva le spectacle fascinant. Le cours suivant porta sur le maniement des armes. Les élèves combattaient en premier lieu à deux, avant de passer à plusieurs adversaires. Tout ceci dura bien trois heures, au bout desquelles Tanéko rejoignit l'enfant une serviette autour du cou.

« Dis donc c'est génial ce … comment tu dis ? » s'exclama Rin.

« Kung fu. Je suis contente que cela t'aie plu. » sourit la youkai.

« Oui ! Tu fais ça depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Rin suivit Tanéko tout en continuant à poser des questions sur cet art martial. La démone y répondit volontiers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne congédie Rin pour prendre se toiletter un peu. Cette dernière, nullement disposée à rester au lit comme son état le lui demandait, décida d'aller au dehors. Le village était décidément accueillant, avec ces arbres en fleurs et ces gens souriant. Alors qu'elle arpentait une ruelle, une balle vint rouler à ses pieds. Rin s'arrêta, puis leva les yeux. Un groupe d'enfants humains et hanyos se tenait devant elle. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Puis l'un d'eux, un hybride doté d'oreilles de chat sur la tête vint vers elle.

« Salut ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui je veux bien. » répondit la petite avec enthousiasme.

Elle suivit le groupe d'enfants qui après avoir fait les présentations, reprit sa partie. Le soir venu, un son de cloche interrompit le jeu. C'était le signal pour que les enfants rentrent chez eux. Une petite fille proposa de raccompagner Rin. Tanéko vint l'accueillir sur le palier.

« Allez entre. » dit-elle après avoir salué la petite fille.

Elle conduisit Rin devant un plateau sur pied contenant un délicieux dîner, et bien sûr les médicaments dont elle avait besoin.


	2. Initiation et départ

**Rin se remet de son accident et découvre une chose intéressante : le kung-fu. Cependant, la tranquillité ne va pas durer. Un détail : je n'ai pas gardé Kohaku, car j'ignorais quoi en faire.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Une autre semaine avait passée. Rin s'était plutôt bien remise de sa chute, grâce notamment aux potions youkai. Pour le moment, l'enfant se tenait accoudée à une fenêtre, regardant des pétales virevolter. Quinze jours qu'elle était ici. Le temps avait plutôt passé vite, mais l'enfant songeait à retrouver Sesshomaru et Jaken. L'avaient-ils oublié ? Elle voulait croire que non.<p>

« Tout va bien Rin ? Je te sens mélancolique. » interrogea Tanéko derrière elle.

« Lord Sesshomaru et Jaken me manquent. Nee-san, il faut que j'aille les retrouver. » répondit la fillette.

« Hmm, ça ne va pas être facile. Ils doivent être loin à présent. De plus, tu n'es pas encore complètement guérie. » répondit la féline.

Rin arbora une mine chagrin. Tanéko la rejoignit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai à les retrouver. Mais pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit le temps qu'il te reste ? » reprit la youkai chat.

« Pour faire quoi ? » s'étonna Rin.

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu souhaiterais apprendre ? »

« Tu veux dire … le kung-fu ? »

Tanéko acquiesça. Rin lui demandait toujours des explications sur cette discipline, et ne s'était pas cachée du fait que cela lui plaisait. La petite brune se mit à réfléchir. Ce serait effectivement une façon de passer le temps, de plus apprendre à se défendre était toujours utile. Parlant de ça, si elle savait se battre elle ne serait plus un poids pour Sesshomaru-sama. Qui sait, Rin pourrait même lui être utile.

« D'accord ! Je veux bien apprendre le kung-fu. » décida-t-elle.

« Je te préviens : ce sera long … et difficile. » avertit Tanéko.

Rin parut réfléchir un instant. Elle resta finalement sur sa décision.

Le lendemain matin, Tanéko la réveilla de bonne heure. Rin se frotta les yeux puis entreprit de piocher sur le plateau mis devant elle. Après avoir revêtu un kimono violet, elle suivit la youkai dans la cour du temple, saluant au passage quelques habitants qui allaient eux aussi s'entraîner. Une fois dans la cour, Tanéko commença par la faire asseoir sur le sol.

« Je vais t'apprendre des mouvements de base, qui te seront utile pour te défendre un minimum contre des humains. Ensuite, je t'enseignerais la méditation, qui te permettra de rester calme et de te concentrer. » annonça la brune.

Rin hocha la tête. Premièrement, l'échauffement. Elles se mirent donc debout , puis initièrent quelques rotations de bras, étirements et enfin trois tours de cour. Ceci fait, la youkai montra comment bloquer des coups de poings. Rin suivait les instructions de son aînée à la lettre, désireuse de progresser le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p>Une tenue d'entraînement lui fut prêtée par la suite. Tous les matins, l'enfant se réveillait à l'aurore pour suivre l'entraînement. Plus tard dans la matinée, le groupe méditait à l'intérieur du temple. Rin dut aussi apprendre à s'endurcir les mains, notamment en frappant dans des sacs suspendus. Partie qu'elle appréciait moins, mais qu'elle n'était pas moins déterminée à suivre. Tanéko incluait quelques variantes à son entraînement, notamment le fait de devoir mériter certaines choses : de la nourriture, un vêtement ou un objet. La démone veillait à se mettre à son niveau, généralement à quatre pattes et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle maîtrisait bien ce mode, puisqu'elle parvenait à esquiver les coups de Rin mais aussi à contre-attaquer.<p>

La petite apprit aussi à tirer à l'arc. Tanéko corrigeait sa posture, l'aidait à viser. En dehors de cela, elle incitait également la petite à jouer, histoire de se détendre et se reposer. Rin rechignait un instant, car elle voulait réellement avancer. Cependant, elle était toujours heureuse au final de pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps. Allongée sur son petit lit, Rin analysait le chemin parcourut depuis un mois et demi. Elle apprenait bien selon Tanéko, et elle était confiante sur les progrès de l'enfant. Tout son temps n'était pas consacré uniquement au kung-fu : avec les autres enfants Rin découvrait la lecture et l'écriture, mais également à chasser, reconnaître des plantes médicinales ainsi que connaître leur utilisation.

« Dis nee-san, on mange dehors ce soir ? » interrogea Rin.

Elle était penchée sur un exercice de calcul.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu voudras m'aider à préparer le dîner ? » répondit Tanéko, occupée à recoudre un habit.

« Bien sûr. »

Rin termina son exercice, puis rangea rouleau de papier, pinceau et encre. Avec la youkai, elle apprenait aussi à cuisiner. Tanéko disposant d'une petite terrasse, elles y prenaient parfois leurs repas. Rin disposa les bols et les baguettes sur les plateaux, avant de les amener à l'extérieur. Tanéko se chargea de porter le repas, puis de servir.

« Et voilà ! Bon appétit Rin. » dit-elle.

« Toi aussi Tanéko nee-san. »

La température en cette saison était idéale. D'autres villageois avaient eu la même idée qu'elles, ainsi que pu le constater Rin.

« _J'aurais bien aimé que le seigneur Sesshomaru et Jaken soient là. _» pensa Rin.

Ils apprécieraient certainement la cuisine de Tanéko. Enfin, l'enfant pourrait toujours leur faire goûter plus tard, quand elle les aurait retrouvé. Sesshomaru allait être surpris quand il verrait ce qu'elle avait appris. Certes elle était encore débutante et loin de pouvoir l'égaler mais c'était un bon début. Même après être revenue auprès du démon de l'ouest, Rin pensait continuer à s'entraîner afin d'être réellement utile. Le repas s'acheva tranquillement. Tanéko avait préparé quelques friandises en guise de dessert, ainsi qu'une boisson favorisant la digestion.

Mais alors qu'elle en buvait la dernière gorgée, un son de cloche alarmant retentit, les faisant toutes deux sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'inquiéta Rin.

« L'alarme du temple secret ! » répondit Tanéko.

Elle bondit directement par-dessus la terrasse. Rin se leva tout aussi précipitamment, pour sortir par la porte d'entrée. Les villageois se précipitaient en direction du temple en question. Déjà la fillette avait perdu Tanéko de vue. Le temple se situait en haute d'une petite colline. Rin retrouva enfin la youkai chat, qui lançait des shurikens en direction de l'assaillant. L'enfant découvrit non sans frissonner l'identité de celui qui avait troublé la paix de cette fin de soirée.

* * *

><p>« C'est lui ! » souffla-t-elle.<p>

« Qui ? » demanda Tanéko.

« Lui, qui nous attaqué Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken et moi ! » répondit Rin.

Tanéko vit arriver un démon droit sur elle. Saisissant la fillette elle bondit au loin.

« Que peux-tu m'en dire ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Il s'appelle Hakudoshi, c'est l'incarnation d'un démon appelé Naraku. Il cherche … euh … des trucs sur l'au-delà. »

« Je m'en doutais. Seule cette raison peut l'avoir conduit ici. » fit Tanéko.

Les moines et prêtresses bombardaient les démons et Hakudoshi de flèches sacrées. Il était juché sur un énorme cheval blanc, qui crachait des flammes de temps à autre. La barrière de l'enfant commençait cependant à être mise à mal sous tous ces assauts. Il décida alors de prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher, puis de repartir au plus vite. Tanéko amena Rin à l'écart.

« Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas. » commanda-t-elle.

La youkai partit ensuite aider les siens à défendre le temple. Rin la regarda partir avec inquiétude. Dans le temple, Hakudoshi s'affairait à détruire une barrière protégeant un manuscrit ancien. Là se trouvait la solution à sa quête. Les démons félins firent irruption. Le garçonnet délaissa la barrière pour s'occuper de leur cas. Il remarqua cependant que c'était pas aussi simple que d'habitude. Ces démons-là savaient plutôt bien se défendre et esquiver. Les humains pour leur part, leur prêtait main-forte en tentant de briser sa protection.

« Kagura ! » appela-t-il.

L'autre incarnation de Naraku intervint. Les lames créées par son éventail eurent raison d'une première vague d'attaquants.

« Tâche de me frayer un passage ! » ordonna Hakudoshi.

Il brisa enfin la barrière protégeant le manuscrit, et s'en empara. D'autres villageois arrivèrent, accueillis par les lames de Kagura ainsi que sa danse du dragon. Quelques uns esquivèrent. Les flèches sifflèrent autour de la démone, qui jugea sage de battre en retraite. Des démons lui en offrirent l'occasion. Rejoignant Hakudoshi, elle balaya les gens par de puissantes rafales. Quand aux démons qu'ils avaient amenés pour occuper les habitants du coin, pas un ne survécut.

Jugeant le danger écarté, Rin sortit de sa cachette puis tâcha de retrouver Tanéko. Nombre de youkais gisaient sur le sol, qu'ils soient d'ici ou d'ailleurs. La fillette craignait de découvrir son aînée parmi ces cadavres. Mais elle la vit bientôt, les cheveux défaits et les habits froissés.

« Tanéko ! » appela-t-elle.

La féline la regarda venir, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la rassurer.

« C'est terrible. Cet enfant a dérobé un manuscrit que l'on protégeait depuis quatre cents ans. » fit un moine, doyen du temple.

« Il était vraiment fort, aucune de nos flèches ni incantations n'arrivaient à détruire sa barrière. » ajouta une prêtresse.

« C'est bien la première fois. Que va-t-on faire ? » interrogea un moine plus jeune.

« Retrouver ce gosse, et récupérer ce qu'il a pris, c'est évident. » intervint Tanéko.

« Tanéko nee-san, il faut retrouver Lord Sesshomaru. Il est aussi à sa recherche, il pourra nous aider. Il est très fort tu sais. » lança Rin.

« Rin, tu connais celui qui nous a volé ? » demanda le doyen.

« Oui, c'est le même qui m'a attaqué. Lord Sesshomaru le traquait dans la montagne. Si on le retrouve, je suis sûre qu'il nous aidera. »

Le doyen parut considérer cette idée pendant un moment.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas il n'y a plus à hésiter. Tanéko, toi et Rin allez retrouver cet homme et faire en sorte qu'il vous aide à reprendre le manuscrit. Car si ce démon parvenait à utiliser les informations du manuscrit, nous courons à la catastrophe. » déclara-t-il.

« Entendu. Nous partirons demain à la première heure. » acquiesça Tanéko.

En attendant, il fallait faire le ménage. Cela occupa tout le monde jusque tard. Rin était malgré tout contente : elle allait partir à la recherche de Sesshomaru-sama. Ce qui était arrivé était triste et la peinait, mais il y avait un point positif. Ce fut néanmoins fourbue qu'elle regagna la demeure de la youkai chat. Le sommeil ne fut pas prompte à venir pour Tanéko. Les images de la bataille dansaient encore devant ses yeux. Pourvu que ce fameux Sesshomaru soit aussi utile que Rin le prétends. La youkai sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et elle s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Rin s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant que Tanéko émerge. La démone la remercia de s'en être occupée.

« Par où tu penses qu'on devrait commencer ? » demanda Rin.

« Je pense aller voir là où tu es tombée. On y trouvera peut-être des indices sur la direction qu'il a prise. »

Le repas terminé, les deux jeunes filles apprêtèrent un baluchon contenant des changes, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, un baluchon de provisions et d'herbes médicinales ou culinaires puis passèrent un sabre, sans oublier des armes de lancer. Elles quittèrent ainsi le village qui s'éveillait juste. Tanéko guida Rin à la rivière où elle avait découvert la fillette. Après quoi, elles remontèrent le courant. Au bout de longues minutes de marches, toutes deux découvrirent des planches de bois au sol.

« Ce doit être là que j'ai atterri dans l'eau. » constata Rin.

« Oui. Le pont n'est peut-être pas réparé. L'idéal serait d'escalader la falaise. » fit Tanéko, qui s'était accroupie pour examiner un morceau de planche.

Elle se leva et regard en l'air. Puis au bout d'un instant elle se tourna vers Rin.

« Grimpe sur mon dos, on va monter par là. »

« Mais ça ne te fera pas trop lourd ? » s'enquit Rin.

« T'inquiètes. On n'a pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, justement pour éviter d'être trop encombrées. » sourit la youkai.

Sans plus attendre, Rin s'agrippa au dos de Tanéko. Celle-ci avait passé le sac qu'elle avait placé dans son dos devant. Sortant ensuite les griffes, elle fléchit les jambes avant de donner une formidable poussée qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

* * *

><p>Loin du duo, Lord Sesshomaru poursuivait inlassablement sa route. Un silence qu'il trouvait de plus en plus pesant s'était installé depuis la perte de Rin. Il donnerait cher pour entendre à nouveau son babillage, ses jeux avec Jaken. Le serviteur lui-même avait un petit air chagrin depuis le jour fatal. Hélas, il n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de la fillette qui avait un peu réchauffé son cœur, ni ne reverrait son sourire joyeux. Sesshomaru savait pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre la vie de Rin prendrait fin, cependant il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si tôt, encore moins dans ces circonstances. Ainsi brutale, la séparation n'en avait été que plus dure.<p>

Il se rappelait la fois où il s'était rendu dans l'au-delà suite à une visite à sa mère dans ses terres natales. Un chien des enfers avait capturé Rin et un autre gamin. La petite y avait perdu la vie. Sesshomaru avait pourtant l'impression que cette fois était pire. Peut-être à cause de la manière dont c'était arrivé.

« _Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je croyais pourtant être en mesure de la protéger. _» se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Extérieur, Sesshomaru paraissait comme à l'ordinaire. Intérieurement cependant … il ressemblait à un océan en pleine tempête. Chagrin, haine, désespoir, incompréhension. Des émotions fortes, puissantes, qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à calmer. Aucun de ses deux sabres, de ses pouvoirs ne lui étaient utiles. Tenseiga émettait par moment un son sinistre, comme si le sabre pleurait lui aussi la mort de l'enfant. Sesshomaru grinçait des dents chaque fois que la plainte se faisait entendre, écho aux tourments de son cœur et de son âme. Dans ces moments-là il avait envie de balancer l'épée au loin pour ne plus l'entendre.

Il se retenait toujours il ne savait comment, tout comme il parvenait à ne pas dévaster le paysage autour de lui. Une chose était sûre : quand il mettrait la main sur Hakudoshi, il le mettrait en pièces de la manière la plus sauvage qui soit. Ce maudit gamin, responsable du désastre. Cette certitude lui permettait d'avancer et ne de pas sombrer. Jaken, lui et Ah-Un arrivèrent dans une prairie fleurie. Sesshomaru s'arrêta, tournant la tête sur les fleurs parsemant l'endroit. Jaken stoppa, puis le regarda ainsi que le champ de fleurs. Tous deux avaient l'impression d'entendre la jeune humaine s'extasier, avant de se précipiter pour courir dans la prairie, d'où elle reviendrait avec un bouquet ainsi qu'un sourire joyeux au visage, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Jaken jeta un regard en coin à son maître. Une légère brise souffla, agitant les mèches blanches. Son visage était peut-être inexpressif, mais le youkai vert avait bien perçu la tristesse du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest. Il devait reconnaître que l'enfant lui manquait. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru. Mais Rin avait apporté une fraîcheur et une joie de vivre qui leur avait jusqu'ici manqué. Finalement, Sesshomaru se détourna du paysage champêtre pour reprendre sa route. Ils progressèrent dans ce lourd silence qui devenait étouffant aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Seulement le statut, les conventions les empêchaient d'entamer une conversation si banale fut-elle, et surtout pas sur Rin.

Alors … ils continuèrent, chacun muré dans sa peine. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une forêt. Jaken espérait que son maître consentirait à une halte. Ils avaient besoin de respirer un instant, de se changer les idées. Ils passèrent sous les feuillages des premiers arbres. Voyant que son maître continuait, Jaken afficha une moue ennuyée puis résignée. Mais soudain, Sesshomaru s'arrêta.

« Nous ferons une pause ici. » annonça-t-il.

Jaken écarquilla les yeux. Il était heureux de cette décision. Il arrêta Ah-Un séance tenante, et luis ôta ses brides. Ravi, l'animal baissa aussitôt la tête pour brouter. Sesshomaru pour sa part, s'éloigna un peu. Jaken en profita pour se concocter un petit encas. Il partit donc en quête de champignons, lézard et insectes à se mettre sous la dent. Pour cela, il marcha un moment.

« _Au moins, Rin aura eu une bonne influence, en nous obligeant à stopper de temps pour se nourrir. Le maître a beau dire, cela fait du bien de temps en temps. _» pensa-t-il.

Il trouva un premier coin à champignons. Tout entier concentré sur sa cueillette, Jaken ne remarqua pas qu'une paire d'yeux guettaient ses moindres gestes. Le serviteur de Sesshomaru ramassa six champignons qu'il casa dans une de ses manches. Il se demanda s'il pouvait trouver des proies youkais par ici. Manger un morceau serait profitable à son maître. Tout à coup, Jaken crut entendre un bruit.

« Maître ? C'est vous ? » appela-t-il.

Personne, pas un bruit. Il regarda autour de lui, ne vit rien. Haussant les épaules, il se releva pour continuer sa quête de nourriture.

« Rrrrr. »

Cette fois il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait bien entendu du bruit. Et un pas très rassurant … comme un grondement, genre un prédateur qui s'apprête à vous sauter dessus. Jaken trembla. Un bruit de fourré attira son attention, montrant une forme qui bondissait sur lui.

« AAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »


	3. De retour

**L'heure des retrouvailles mouvementées a sonnée. Sesshomaru acceptera-t-il une nouvelle personne dans son sillage ?**

**Merci à ceux qui ont jeté un oeil, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.**

* * *

><p>Il était l'heure de faire une pause pour Tanéko et Rin. Arrivées en haut de la falaise, du côté du pont où Sesshomaru avait combattu elles avaient découvert les traces du combat. Puis plus loin, vraiment plus loin des empreintes que Rin reconnut comme étant celles d'Ah-Un. Sesshomaru était donc remonté puis avait poursuivit un instant sa route. Tanéko avait pu accélérer l'allure, transportant toujours la fillette. Elles avaient ainsi descendu la montagne, suivant les empreintes de la monture sur quelques kilomètres. La youkai courait très vite, mais il leur faudrait sûrement un moment avant de retrouver Sesshomaru.<p>

« Tu as vu il y a d'autres signes de bataille par là. » commenta Rin en désignant un point devant.

« Ouais. On peut penser qu'il est donc resté dans les parages un moment. Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas aussi loin qu'on pourrait le craindre. » en déduisit Tanéko.

Visiblement, ce youkai s'était battu à plusieurs reprises. Tant mieux pour les filles, elles avaient une idée de la direction à suivre. Rin sentit son estomac gargouiller. Mais pas question de s'arrêter alors qu'elles approchaient du but. La petite fille relâcha les épaules de Tanéko, puis fit pivoter son baluchon contenant la nourriture. Elle en sortit une boulette de riz, avant de farfouiller pour trouver un fruit à Tanéko.

« Tu veux une pomme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Fais mordre. »

Rin plaça le fruit devant la bouche de la youkai, qui croqua. Pendant ce temps, l'enfant grignota sa boulette de riz triangulaire. Elle fit tourner le fruit afin que Tanéko puisse continuer à manger. Rin jeta ensuite le trognon, puis lui passa un nem qu'elle engloutit en deux bouchées. La fillette mangea quelques cerises qu'elle partagea avec son moyen de transport. Elle lui essuyait la bouche de temps à autre.

« Voilà fini ! » clama la petite.

« Merci Rin. »

Elle bondit pour atterrir sur un pic et repartir de plus belle, glissant sur une pente ou se suspendant à une corniche. Durant son entraînement, Rin avait pris l'habitude de cavaler ainsi. Elle ne fut donc pas trop déstabilisée par la vitesse ou les cabrioles. Tanéko étant endurante, elles pouvaient parcourir une distance conséquente. Bientôt, le duo se retrouva au pied de la montagne, quelque peu fracassé lui aussi.

« C'est un castagneur ou je ne m'y connais pas, ton Sesshomaru. » fit remarquer Tanéko.

« Ben … ce sont plutôt les autres qui viennent le chercher tu sais. » répondit Rin.

« En tout cas ça nous arrange. »

Trois heures plus tard, elles furent devant la prairie traversée un peu plus tôt par ceux qu'elles cherchaient. D'ailleurs, la youkai féline releva les odeurs encore présentes. Elles approchaient du but. Enfin, en admettant que ce soit bien eux tout ça.

« Nee-san, tu n'es pas fatiguée ? » questionna Rin.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir faire une petite pause, en effet. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas couru autant. » concéda Tanéko.

Elle ralentit à l'approche de la forêt. Bien, elles trouveraient certainement de la viande fraîche par ici. Autant économiser les provisions. Elle fit descendre Rin, qui déposa les sacs un peu à l'abri sous des buissons.

« Je vais me chercher une proie youkai. » annonça la démon.

« D'ac, moi j'ai repéré des oiseaux là-bas. »

Tanéko acquiesça, puis la regarda s'éloigner pour chasser les oiseaux. Elle lui avait appris à tirer à la fronde. La fillette déroula les lanières de cuir qu'elle portait autour d'un poignet. Piochant ensuite dans une petite bourse à sa taille, elle glissa une pierre avant de faire tournoyer son arme. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, Rin lâcha une lanière. La pierre jaillit, meurtrière. Elle heurta le volatile désiré, qui chuta.

« Gagné ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sautant.

Elle courut ramasser sa proie.

« Très bien Rin. Tu veux de l'aide pour le préparer ? » proposa Tanéko.

« Si tu pouvais allumer le feu ce serait chouette. » répondit la petite en revenant.

La démon partit à la recherche d'un peu de bois. Rin sortit la broche et ses pieds qu'elle planta dans le sol. Tanéko revint et disposa le foyer. L'enfant s'attela ensuite à allumer une petit flamme. Tanéko pluma l'oiseau pendant ce temps.

« Bon, à mon tour de chasser. » déclara Tanéko en se levant.

« Pas de soucis. » fit Rin.

* * *

><p>La démone chat s'éloigna dans les fourrés. Que pourrait-elle bien dénicher dans cette forêt ? Il lui faudrait une proie assez grosse, vu l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensé depuis ce matin. Tanéko marcha un instant, avant de repérer un démon crapaud un peu plus loin. Elle sourit, puis passa en mode quadrupède. Pas à pas, elle approcha de sa désormais victime. Cette dernière possédait un bâton dont il faudrait qu'elle le prive, car il pouvait s'en servir comme arme. Elle patienta un moment avant de se décider à attaquer.<p>

« MURRAOU ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! » hurla Jaken en la voyant bondir.

Car c'était bien lui que Tanéko avait décidé de dévorer. D'un coup de patte, elle fit voler le bâton du démon. Ce dernier se résolut à prendre la fuite. Heureusement pour lui, son cri était parvenu aux oreilles de Sesshomaru. Ce dernier fit donc volte-face et s'élança. De son côté, Jaken sentit son vêtement se déchirer dans son dos. Elle était vraiment tout proche, il sentait même son souffle chaud ! Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, priant pour que son maître vienne à son secours.

Parlant de lui, le voici justement qui bondit par-dessus un buisson. Saisissant Tôkijin, il lança une première attaque.

Tanéko bondit sur le côté, décrivant une roulade en l'air. Retombant sur ses pattes, elle s'élança vers Sesshomaru sans plus attendre. La youkai lança un premier coup de griffes avec un cri typiquement félin. Sesshomaru se pencha en arrière, puis répliqua en faisant siffler son épée. La démone esquiva en se baissant, avant de lancer un nouveau coup de griffes dans le poignet de son adversaire, destiné à lui faire lâcher son arme. Malheureusement, Sesshomaru tenait fermement Tôkijin. Ce qui n'empêcha pas qu'il obtienne quatre stries. La lame siffla de nouveau, passant tout près du visage de la brune qui vit quelques cheveux voleter.

Elle sauta, prenant appui sur la tête de Sesshomaru et retomba derrière lui. Puis se retourna brutalement elle lui décocha un coup de pied au ventre qui projeta le youkai plusieurs mètres en arrière.

« _Puissant celui-là ! Je ferais mieux de choper ma proie et de m'esquiver en vitesse ! _» pensa Tanéko.

Pendant ce temps, Rin avait elle aussi entendu le cri de Jaken. Intriguée par ce son familier, elle délaissa son repas, sans oublier d'éteindre le feu. En chemin, elle découvrit le bâton à deux têtes. Elle comprit alors sur qui Tanéko était-elle tombée. En parallèle, elle entendit le bruit des attaques de Sesshomaru. L'enfant se rua vers le lieu du combat. Tanéko atterrit sur un tronc d'arbre. Usant de sa vitesse, elle revient vers Sesshomaru. D'un coup du tranchant de la main sur le poignet du youkai, elle le contraignit enfin à lâcher son épée. Ceci fait, elle enchaîna les frappes.

« _C'est quoi cette technique ? Où a-t-elle appris à se battre ? _» s'interrogea Sesshomaru.

Heureusement que le plastron de son armure diminuait les coups. Il serait déjà à terre sinon. Sautant en arrière, il s'éloigna à nouveau de la brune. Il jeta un regard en coin. Tôkijin était plantée dans un coin. S'il parvenait à la récupérer il en finirait d'un seul jet. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer, une voix l'interrompit net.

« Tanéko nee-san stop ! » s'écria Rin.

Sesshomaru tourna un regard franchement ahuri vers la fillette, derrière un buisson. C'était bien elle. Avec des habits et une coiffure différente, mais Rin se tenait bel et bien devant ses yeux.

« Ri … Rin ! »

La fillette sortit de son buisson pour aller droit vers lui.

« Lord Sesshomaru ! » lança-t-elle gaiement.

Le youkai tendit instinctivement la main, la posant sur la tête de l'enfant n'osant croire qu'elle était bien là. Depuis sa cachette, Jaken ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Tanéko poussa un soupir désabusé.

« C'est bien toi. Tu es vivante. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Voui. Tanéko, c'est Sesshomaru-sama il ne faut pas le manger. » lança Rin en se tournant vers sa camarade.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas lui que je visais, mais le petit démon vert là-bas. » répondit Tanéko en désignant Jaken du pouce.

Ce dernier se cacha un peu plus derrière son arbre.

« Maître Jaken ! » s'exclama Rin.

Elle trottina vers lui puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Rin, ça pour une surprise. » dit-il.

« Je suis contente de vous revoir. Vous pouvez sortir, Tanéko nee-san ne vous fera pas de mal. Hein ? » fit Rin.

« _Nee-san ?_ » nota Sesshomaru en coulant un regard à la concernée.

« Ce serait mal venu à présent. » répondit la youkai chat.

Rin rendit son bâton au serviteur de Sesshomaru puis revint vers lui et la brune.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes le fameux Sesshomaru n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tanéko.<p>

« En effet. » répondit-il.

« Le monde est petit. Comme l'a dit Rin, je me nomme Tanéko, je viens d'un petit village situé au cœur d'une montagne. Nous vous recherchions pour vous demander votre aide. » expliqua la brune.

« A quel sujet ? » questionna Sesshomaru.

« Pour retrouver Hakudoshi. » répondit Rin.

Le youkai et son serviteur tournèrent un regard surpris vers la fillette.

« On vous expliquera tout ça autour d'un petit repas. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre. » fit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru acquiesça et les suivit. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il remarqua que la démon et Rin étaient habillée à l'identique : un haut en soie violette parsemé de dessins brodés au fil d'argent, suivi d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures assorties. Même la coiffure était la même : deux chignons sur le dessus de la tête. Tanéko déroula une fronde, qu'elle chargea et fit tournoyer tout en marchant. Elle lança une pierre en direction d'un oiseau au-dessus, et le cueillit en vol. Les filles s'arrêtèrent autour d'un foyer avec un oiseau croqué dessus.

Rin reprit sa brochette, qui était encore tiède. Tanéko fouilla dans son sac à provisions, puis sortit un petit plat de beignets destinés aux invités.

« Ce sont des beignets fourrés au démon. » annonça-t-elle en déposant le plat devant eux.

Tanéko pivota ensuite vers Jaken.

« Vraiment désolée de vous avoir poursuivi. J'espère que vous voudrez bien me pardonner. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ça ira. J'ai quelques champignons si vous le souhaitez. » déclara Jaken.

« Avec grand plaisir. » sourit la brune.

Ceci fait, elle s'adressa ensuite à Sesshomaru lui demandant de bien vouloir la laisser le soigner.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » déclina-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais j'aimerais réparer cet accident. »

Il l'observa un instant.

« Comme il vous plaira. »

Tanéko sourit à nouveau, puis sortit un baume disposé dans un pot en terre ainsi qu'un linge humide. Attrapant le poignet de Sesshomaru, elle commença d'abord par passer le petit linge dessus, avec douceur. Sesshomaru enregistra par réflexe son odeur, qu'il trouva agréable au passage. Tanéko disposa ensuite son baume sur les stries.

« Rin, dis-moi un peu ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ta chute. Comment t'es-tu retrouvée en compagnie d'une youkai. » demanda Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Rin retira un champignon du feu qu'elle avait rallumé, avant de l'ajouter à sa brochette.<p>

« Eh bien, je suis tombée dans l'eau après avoir dévalé la montagne. La rivière m'a emporté sur un long trajet. J'ai lutté un moment, mais j'ai fini par perdre connaissance. Tanéko nee-san qui pêchait plus loin, m'a sortie de l'eau et m'a amené dans son village. » raconta Rin entre deux bouchées.

L'intéressée termina son soin et vint s'asseoir auprès de la fillette, tournant sa brochette. Sesshomaru piocha un beignet.

« Mais tu la connaissais ? » questionna Jaken.

« Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois dans mon village, c'est elle et ses amis qui ont mis en fuite les bandits qui ont tué mes parents. Elle s'est un peu occupée de moi avant de continuer sa route. » expliqua Rin.

« Quand on s'est revues, je l'ai ramenée au village pour la soigner cette fois. La pauvre était dans un sale état. » précisa Tanéko en retirant sa brochette du feu.

Sesshomaru plissa les yeux. Il pouvait à peine l'imaginer. C'était un véritable miracle qu'elle aie pu survivre.

« Est-ce un village de la tribu des panthères ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

« Non, de démons chats. Et évitez de nous confondre avec eux, ça risque de m'énerver. » répondit Tanéko en plantant ses émeraudes dans les mirettes dorées de son vis-à-vis.

« Et quel est le rapport avec Hakudoshi ? » reprit Jaken.

« Il nous a attaqué hier. Il a volé un manuscrit sacré. J'ai proposé qu'on retrouve le seigneur Sesshomaru et qu'il nous aide. Car vous allez nous aider n'est-ce pas ? » fit Rin.

Elle leva un regard mi-suppliant mi-espérant.

« Que contient ce manuscrit ? » répondit Sesshomaru.

« La manière d'ouvrir un passage vers l'au-delà, mais pas seulement. Il délivre des connaissances sur des pouvoirs psychiques, et un rituel pour réveiller les morts. Vu les temps qui courent, il y a de quoi se créer une armée impressionnante. » révéla Tanéko d'un ton grave.

Le pays étant plongé dans de multiples conflits, la nouvelle était effectivement inquiétante de prime abord. Mais que ce soit une incarnation de Naraku qui le possède laissait présager la fin du monde.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il est crypté. J'ose espérer par conséquent qu'il ne l'a pas encore déchiffré. » reprit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru prit un autre beignet, pensif. Une bonne chose qu'il n'aie pas tué cette youkai. Non seulement elle avait des informations d'importance, mais elle avait également sauvé la vie de Rin. Maintenant, que pourrait bien faire Hakudoshi de son larcin ? Il voulait aller dans l'au-delà paraissait-il, certainement pour y trouver un éclat du joyau Shikon. Connaissant le caractère des incarnations de Naraku, il ne s'arrêterait certainement pas en si bon chemin. Si ces pouvoirs permettaient de concurrencer Naraku voire de le supplanter…

* * *

><p>« Alors Sesshomaru-sama, vous allez nous aider ? » redemanda Rin.<p>

« Oui. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette vermine d'Hakudoshi. » déclara Sesshomaru en terminant son beignet.

« Parfait, je vous en remercie. Nous ferons route ensemble dans ce cas. » annonça Tanéko.

Il était d'ailleurs temps de s'y remettre. Tanéko saisit la broche et ses pieds, qu'elle enroula dans un tissu avant de les ranger. Rin pour sa part alla chercher leurs sacs qu'elle chargea sur Ah-Un. Une fois tout le monde prêt, Sesshomaru donna le signal du départ en prenant la tête de l'expédition comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, en étant enfin apaisé. Rin était vivante, de nouveau à ses côtés. Enfin, derrière lui plutôt. Par contre, espérons qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec cette Tanéko autrement le voyage risquait d'être pénible. Cette dernière se posait aussi la question. Quoique vu le visage impavide que ce type avait l'air d'arborer en permanence, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de rester courtoise.

« M'a pas l'air extrêmement sociable ce Sesshomaru. » chuchota Tanéko.

« T'en fais pas, il est quand même gentil. » sourit Rin.

« Tant mieux. _Et soit dit entre nous, il est beau gosse ce qui ne gâche rien. _»

Quant à la p'tite olive là-en bas … ma foi elle n'en savait fichtre rien. Bon, l'essentiel était qu'elle aie pu retrouver une partie de ce qu'elle cherchait. Le voyage pouvait à présent débuter.

Le groupe marcha le reste de l'après-midi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Les jeunes filles dégainèrent leur matériel pour préparer le souper. Un délicieux fumet vint bientôt taquiner les narines des youkais mâles.

« Hmm mais ça sent rudement bon. » fit Jaken en approchant.

« C'est bientôt prêt. » annonça Tanéko.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle servit une soupe à Rin puis Jaken.

« Vous comptez rester tout seul dans votre coin, monsieur Sesshomaru ? » interpella la youkai.

« F'est Feffomaru-fama ! » lança Jaken en postillonnant.

Tanéko regarda son bras qui avait reçu quelques gouttes. Rin pouffa de rire. Tanéko se leva ensuite, puis apporta un bol au youkai silencieux. Elle repartit au sein du groupe, s'installant devant Rin et plantant ses baguettes dans son bol l'empêchant de picorer ses légumes. Rin contre-attaqua aussitôt en écartant les baguettes de son aînée. Étonnés, Sesshomaru et Jaken les regardèrent entamer une étrange lutte. Rin tenta de saisir son bol, mais Tanéko écarta sa main. Mettant alors ses baguettes entre les dents, l'enfant essaya de prendre son repas.

« Bais tu vas me laicher le brendre, che bol ? »

« Rien du tout. »

Le jeu dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Rin n'attrape les poignets de Tanéko.

« Bien, et comment tu manges maintenant ? » demanda la démone amusée.

Pour toute réponse, Rin lâcha ses baguettes, leva les poignets de son adversaire plus haut, puis saisit son bol avec les dents et le rapprocha d'elle.

« D'accord t'as gagné. » déclara Tanéko.

« Merci. » fit Rin.

La brune la laissa maintenant manger en paix. Sesshomaru baissa les yeux sur le sien. L'odeur était plutôt alléchante. Il finit par attraper son dîner et goûta.

« _Hm c'est bon. Vraiment bon. _»

Tanéko eut un petit sourire en le voyant finalement manger.


	4. Nouvelle routine

**En dépit de l'absence de review, je remarque que certains jettent un oeil. Voici donc la suite.**

**Bonne lecture, mais dites-moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

><p>Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les retrouvailles de Rin avec Sesshomaru et Jaken. Leurs journées n'étaient plus aussi mornes : la petite fille babillait de nouveau. Il y avait toutefois des changements dont ne savait encore que penser Sesshomaru. Pour commencer, Rin semblait apprendre une technique de combat avec la youkai chat. Elles débutaient leurs journées par une séance de méditation. C'est ainsi qu'il les trouva la première fois : assises en tailleur un peu plus loin, yeux clos, index et pouces joints en un triangle. En l'apercevant, Rin avait affiché un grand sourire et s'apprêtait à le saluer gaiement, quand la voix de Tanéko coupa son élan.<p>

« On reste concentrée, Rin. » dit-elle les yeux fermés.

« D'accord. » obtempéra l'enfant, quoiqu'un peu déçue.

Néanmoins, elle était autorisée une dizaine de minutes plus tard à saluer tout le monde. Tanéko servait ensuite au youkai blanc et à son serviteur un petit-déjeuner ma foi appétissant. Au début quelque peu réticent, Sesshomaru prenait l'habitude de partager les moments du repas avec le groupe. La cuisine de Tanéko était en plus délicieuse. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle retournait s'occuper de la fillette. Elle lui enseignait visiblement un art de combat, mais également à chasser, lire, écrire, compter, coudre, préparer à manger ou comment soigner. En bref, elle bénéficiait d'une éducation, manquante jusque là.

Sesshomaru trouvait ce point positif. Entre autre, le lien que Rin entretenait avec Tanéko se consolidait. Le démon les observait souvent pelotonnées l'une contre l'autre, l'adulte lisant un conte à l'enfant, corrigeant ses devoirs ou tout simplement dans un moment de tendresse. De fait, la fillette lui paraissait plus épanouie. Et plus mature également.

Du côté de Tanéko, il formait encore son jugement. De nature apparemment douce, elle veillait et protégeait Rin de manière efficace, ce qui rassurait Sesshomaru. Ses soins n'étaient pas destinés uniquement à l'enfant, mais à l'ensemble du groupe lui y compris. Si Jaken appréciait les attentions de la démone, notamment lorsqu'elle le remplaçait pour guider Ah-Un, ou pour lui offrir un massage dont lui et Rin raffolaient, Sesshomaru pour sa part avait trouvé étrange qu'elle s'enquiert aussi de son bien-être. Par exemple, lors d'une marche sous la pluie Tanéko l'avait rejoint en tête du groupe puis avait simplement posé un chapeau sur sa tête. Quand il revenait de combat, la brune lui réservait toujours un thé ou une friandise.

Sesshomaru avait refusé quelques fois, avant de se laisser convaincre que la détente de son corps et son esprit était utile pour préserver son énergie. La première fois, il avait trouvé ce concept ridicule : il n'avait pas besoin d'économiser quoi que ce soit.

« Cela n'empêche que cela vous fera du bien. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais vous verrez c'est toujours agréable. » avait-elle répondu.

Après avoir fixé ce visage bienveillant, Sesshomaru avait presque machinalement pris le gobelet empli d'un thé odorant. Et effectivement, il commençait à penser que ces petites attentions étaient bénéfiques. Il parvenait plus rapidement au calme intérieur. Un autre petit détail qu'il refusait d'analyser était la manie qu'il avait d'humer l'odeur de la youkai quand elle passait près de lui. Qu'elle soit naturelle ou bien mélangée avec un quelconque parfum, cette senteur l'apaisait. Tanéko chantait aussi, assez souvent et il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait une voix merveilleuse. Généralement, elle chantait pour endormir Rin le soir, sauf que Sesshomaru finissait par se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

La démone chat savait que sa voix était tranquillisante, aussi lui arrivait-il lorsqu'elle sentait le seigneur de l'Ouest tendu, de venir s'asseoir juste à côté pour chanter. Sesshomaru ne la remerciait jamais pour tout ceci, cependant il s'y accoutumait de plus en plus au point de risquer de plus pouvoir s'en passer.

* * *

><p>« Hmmm …. va falloir qu'on s'arrête dans un village. » fit Tanéko un matin.<p>

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda Sesshomaru, de son ton laconique.

« Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de riz et d'herbes de cuisine. »

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Lord Sesshomaru va entrer dans un village d'humains ? » questionna Jaken, incrédule.

« Sans avoir pris un coup sur le chaudron ? Évidemment que non. Rin et moi irons seules. » répondit Tanéko.

Ah oui, un autre point sur Tanéko. Elle ne paraissait pas s'effaroucher du caractère taciturne du chef de groupe, pas plus qu'elle semblait craindre ses réactions. Elle ne lui manquait pas de respect, toutefois Tanéko s'exprimait franchement. Cette attitude avait estomaqué Jaken. Devant l'impassibilité de Sesshomaru, il abandonnait les rappels à l'ordre. Le groupe continua son avancée sans obtenir l'assentiment du meneur. Toutefois, lorsqu'un village apparut dans leur champ de vision, Sesshomaru se tourna à demi vers les filles assises sur Ah-Un.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » annonça-t-il.

Elles descendirent prestement.

« Merci seigneur Sesshomaru ! » dirent-elles en chœur.

Elles filèrent vers le repaire d'humains. Le youkai blanc les regarda s'éloigner. Au village, les gens dardaient des regards étonnés et méfiants vers Tanéko, qui les ignora. Rin chercha du regard un endroit où elles pourraient acheter ce dont elles avaient besoin. Tout à coup, son aînée stoppa et mis une main sur son épaule.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Rin.

« Je sens une présence démoniaque dans le coin. » révéla Tanéko.

« Où ? »

Tanéko regarda une maison derrière elles. Soudain, les occupants en sortirent en hurlant. La youkai chat plissa les yeux. Des coups sourds retentirent à l'intérieur de la maison. Les humains appelaient à l'aide, criant qu'un enfant avait été attaqué par un démon.

« Rin tu restes là. » fit Tanéko.

La démon alla vers la maison, et demanda aux gens de s'écarter. En entrant, elle huma l'air. Sans plus hésiter, elle suivit la piste olfactive menant à une pièce suivante. Là, elle découvrit un démon rat tenant un enfant par le cou. Sentant la présence, le youkai tourna la tête.

« Oooooh mais on peut dire que tu tombes à pic le rat. J'arrive justement à court de provisions. » annonça Tanéko avec un sourire carnassier.

« Une youkai chat ! N'a … n'approche pas ou je brise le cou de ce gosse ! » avertit-il.

« Pssh ! »

Puis avant que son adversaire ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Tanéko fonça sur lui et d'un coup de griffes bien placé elle lui fit sauter la tête. Le corps du rat tomba. Ceci fait, elle desserra la prise autour du petit d'homme.

« Allez file de là. » fit Tanéko.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. La démone pour sa part, récupéra la tête et le corps du rat puis sortit. Aussitôt, les villageois se confondirent en remerciements.

« Comment vous exprimer notre gratitude, dame youkai ? » demanda le père de l'enfant secouru.

« Ben écoutez, si vous aviez un peu de riz ce serait parfait. »

« Oui bien sûr, vous accepterez aussi quelques provisions supplémentaires. »

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit Tanéko.

Rin la rejoignit, et elle prit une partie des provisions qu'on leur offrait.

« Tu emportes le démon ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Évidemment. C'est ma proie. Va juste falloir le réduire en parts transportables. Mais allons-y, ne faisons pas trop attendre Sesshomaru. »

Rin acquiesça, et toutes deux quittèrent le village des hommes. Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil en voyant Tanéko porter un démon rat sur l'épaule.

* * *

><p>« L'avez-vous trouvé chez les humains ? » interrogea-t-il.<p>

« Ouaip ! En promotion en plus. » fit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru cligna des yeux.

« Oui ! Il attaquait une maison et Tanéko l'a tué. Alors les villageois nous ont donné à manger en échange. » expliqua Rin en montrant la nourriture.

« Si vous permettez, je hache menu le rat et on continue. » informa Tanéko.

Sesshomaru acquiesça en silence.

« J'adore bavarder avec vous. Au moins ça va droit au but. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Rin pouffa. Tanéko largua sa proie, puis sortit un sabre. D'un coup elle trancha les habits qu'il portait, puis les arracha sans autre forme de procès. Ce détail fait, elle trancha la bête avec des gestes rapides en centaines de morceaux.

« Au fait Sesshomaru-sama, vous prendrez bien un morceau ? » demanda-t-elle tout en faisant.

Le youkai devait reconnaître que l'odeur de la proie fraîchement tuée était tentante. Tanéko piqua un morceau cru avec son sabre, qu'elle lui tendit. Sesshomaru le prit et mordit dedans, sous la moue quelque peu dégoûtée de Rin. Tanéko transvasa ensuite ses quartiers de viande dans une jarre remplie de sel. Elle y sècherait et se conserverait mieux. Elle s'en réserva deux trois morceaux pour grignoter en chemin. C'est ainsi que la route reprit.

Tanéko rejoignit Sesshomaru en tête, pour lui proposer un nouveau morceau.

« Qu'y avez-vous mis ? » demanda-t-il en constatant des points de couleur dessus.

« Des baies. »

Le youkai trouva que c'était aussi bon cru que cuit. Qui l'eut cru.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors qu'ils traversaient un chemin rocailleux, Sesshomaru sentit une aura démoniaque familière. Il s'arrêta.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Tanéko.

« Vous restez ici. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Bien maître. » opina Jaken.

Sesshomaru s'éloigna sur-le-champ. Il sentit bientôt l'odeur d'Hakudoshi. Il réprima un grondement. Enfin ce sale gamin se montrait. Parfait. Soudain, Sesshomaru tourna les yeux sur le côté.

« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? J'ai demandé que tout le monde reste là-bas. » dit-il.

Il s'arrêta. Tanéko continua elle d'avancer et le dépassa.

« Dépêchez-vous sinon je vous laisse derrière. » répondit-elle.

Le youkai écarquilla les yeux face à cette réponse. Il se remit en route pour la rejoindre. Tanéko, sentant elle aussi l'odeur de l'ennemi, avait comprit pourquoi il s'éloignait.

« Vous n'avez pas à me suivre au combat. » reprit Sesshomaru.

« C'est cela, et le p'tit youkai y mets le chocolat dans le nem. Pourquoi devriez-vous être le seul à vous amuser ? »

S'amuser ? Mais qu'avait-elle dans la tête ? Ils allaient affronter une incarnation de Naraku, une plaie comme pas deux, et elle parlait de s'amuser ?

« Retournez auprès d … »

« Oh vous avez vu l'oiseau mort là-haut ? » coupa Tanéko en lui donnant un coup de coude et en pointant le ciel.

« Quoi ? » fit Sesshomaru en tournant la tête.

« Hihihihi. C'est fou le nombre de gens qui se font avoir. » répliqua Tanéko.

Sesshomaru inspira pour se calmer. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui désobéisse. Il saisit la youkai par le poignet pour la forcer à s'arrêter et à se tourner vers lui. Mais la brune opéra un tour de poignet qui lui rendit l'avantage.

« On va mettre les choses au clair de suite. Ce mioche s'est permis de voler mon village, le tout en tuant des innocents. Alors n'imaginez surtout pas que je vais rester sagement en arrière les bras croisés. » lança Tanéko d'un ton froid.

Elle défia Sesshomaru du regard. L'échange dura un moment, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cille.

« De toute manière, il est déjà trop tard. » reprit la brune en levant la tête.

Le démon de l'Ouest fit de même. Il vit ainsi arriver un cheval gigantesque, à la crinière couleur de feu. Tanéko reconnut la monture d'Hakudoshi. Justement, ce dernier se trouvait dessus, ainsi qu'il le constatèrent quand il se posa de biais. L'enfant aux cheveux couleur bonbon leur adressa un sourire moqueur.

* * *

><p>« Sesshomaru. Cela faisait longtemps. »<p>

Par contre, Tanéko ricana ce qui surprit tant le gamin que Sesshomaru.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? » lança Hakudoshi.

« Toi. T'es tellement petit que juché sur ce cheval t'as l'air d'une mouche sur le cul d'une vache. » railla la démone.

Hakudoshi n'apprécia pas du tout la blague. Il avait sa lance de la dernière fois qu'il pointa vers le duo. Sesshomaru lâcha Tanéko pour mettre la main sur la garde de son épée. Le sourire d'Hakudoshi s'agrandit. Entei, le cheval tourna la tête vers le démon blanc. Puis sans que rien ne laisse présager quoi que ce soit, il donna un coup de reins. Surprit, Hakudoshi bascula en arrière et chuta. Sesshomaru saisit l'occasion. Il lança une première sphère bleutée. L'incarnation de Naraku ne put ériger sa barrière que de justesse. Néanmoins, la puissance de l'attaque le fit bouler au loin. Sesshomaru poursuivit son offensive en lui courant après. Entei le laissa passer sans broncher. Il paraissait même suivre l'affrontement avec intérêt. Tanéko elle, cherchait l'occasion d'intervenir. Tant qu'Hakudoshi possédait sa barrière, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre. Sans compter la vitesse avec laquelle les offensives étaient échangées. Pourtant la youkai chat ne pouvait rester sans réagir. Mais que faire ? Que faire ?

« _Je dois trouver une opportunité. Où a-t-il bien pu mettre le parchemin ? _» s'interrogea-t-elle.

Certainement à l'abri. La lame d'Hakudoshi croisa celle de l'épée de Sesshomaru. Entei apparut dans son champ de vision. Il serra les dents.

« _Entei ! Comment a-t-il pu me désarçonner ? A-t-il jugé ce démon plus puissant que moi ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Le cheval démoniaque était connu pour n'accepter que les plus forts sur son dos. Un affront pour Hakudoshi. En tant qu'incarnation de Naraku, il avait de la puissance à revendre. Surtout avec ce qu'il prévoyait de réaliser. Il n'avait pas encore pu déchiffrer le parchemin volé, mais il avait envoyé Kagura lui chercher un traducteur. Pour le moment, il devait se débarrasser de Sesshomaru ne serait-ce que pour montrer qu'il était encore le plus puissant. Le métal des armes s'entrechoquait avec fracas. Sesshomaru ne semblait lui accorder aucun répit. Tôkijin frappait avec ardeur et vomissait ses attaques les plus féroces.

Soudain, à la faveur d'une esquive le démon chien parvint à sectionner la lance du gamin. Tanéko pensa que c'était là son opportunité. Une pierre fendit les airs, pour traverser l'épaule d'Hakudoshi qui échappa un cri. Sesshomaru saisit l'occasion pour tenter de lui fendre la tête. Mais le gosse utilisa sa barrière. Sentant le combat perdu, il décampa par les airs.

« Tch ! » siffla son adversaire en le regardant partir.

Lorsqu'Hakudoshi eut complètement disparut, Sesshomaru revint. Entei se mit de profil devant lui, en une posture signifiant qu'il l'invitait à monter.

« On dirait qu'il a fait de vous son nouveau maître. » constata Tanéko.

« Je n'ai nul besoin d'une monture. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Vous devriez pourtant. Il a une autre allure qu'Ah-Un. De plus, la légende dit qu'il n'accepte que les plus puissants sur son dos. » reprit la démon.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Entei. Que les plus forts hein ? Le cheval hocha la tête en affirmation, ses pupilles rouges fendues dans celles du youkai de l'Ouest. Sesshomaru posa une main sur le dos de l'animal, puis finit par monter dessus. Entei décolla aussitôt. Tanéko s'empressa de le suivre.

« Une dernière chose : évitez de me suivre à nouveau sans quoi je vous assomme. » avertit Sesshomaru.

« Essayez un peu pour voir. » riposta la brune.

Il lui darda un regard glacial. De leur côté, Jaken et Rin eurent la surprise de voir leur maître revenir avec un énorme cheval blanc.

« Lord Sesshomaru ! Vous avez dompté Entei ? » questionna Jaken.

« Visiblement. » répondit le blanc.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous seigneur Sesshomaru ! Seuls les meilleurs peuvent prétendre posséder pareille monture ! » s'exclama le crapaud.

« Il est vraiment grand. » fit Rin.

Tanéko pour sa part, remonta sur le dos d'Ah-Un. Ceci fait, le groupe reprit sa route.

* * *

><p>Pour sa part, Hakudoshi était furieux. Il ressentait la perte d'Entei comme une insulte. Sesshomaru lui paierait cet affront. Il se posa près du chemin menant au chalet où il se réfugiait. Il lui fallait se défouler un peu. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de conversation. Se rapprochant un peu, Hakudoshi découvrit un groupe de moine autour d'un repas improvisé.<p>

« … disent avoir vu passer un démon aux longs cheveux blancs, avec une fourrure. Je suis sûr que c'est celui qu'on a vu la dernière fois. » disait un moine.

« Celui qui était si puissant ? Sans doute. Aucun de nos exorcismes n'a marché sur lui. Si seulement on trouvait le moyen de le rendre moins fort. » ajouta son voisin.

Hakudoshi jugea qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il était cependant d'accord avec ces moines : si seulement il existait un moyen de réduire la puissance de Sesshomaru, alors il pourrait lui régler son compte. Revenant à son chalet, il constata que Kagura avait effectué sa tâche. Un youkai serpent avait déchiffré le manuscrit.

« Cela n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai les informations que vous souhaitez. » annonça le démon.

« Alors dis-moi tout sans plus attendre. » ordonna Hakudoshi.

Kagura elle, se tenait dans un coin.

« Ce rouleau permets grâce à un rituel d'ouvrir un passage vers l'au-delà, en y mêlant des ingrédients rares. Ensuite, suivent des formules ma foi intéressantes. Une qui permets de créer un monde illusoire où un ennemi perdrait son énergie. »

Cette fois, les yeux de l'incarnation s'agrandirent. Perdre son énergie … donc sa force ! La voilà la solution ! Hakudoshi congédia le traducteur, puis sortit à sa suite. Il retourna là où il avait découvert les moines. Le chef, un certain Ungaï le vit venir.

« Qui es-tu démon ? Et que veux-tu ? » interrogea-t-il en saisissant son sceptre.

« Vous proposer un marché. Je sais que vous avez eu affaire à un certain démon blanc. Sesshomaru de son petit nom. » commença Hakudoshi.

« Eh bien ? » reprit Ungaï.

« J'ai moi aussi quelques difficultés avec lui. Je vous propose donc une association, afin de diminuer sa puissance. » continua l'enfant.

« Tu t'imagines que nous allons aider un enfant youkai ? As-tu perdu la tête ? »

« Vous devriez pourtant savoir qu'à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle. Il faut parfois s'allier à ses ennemis pour en vaincre un plus puissant. Seuls vous n'arriverez jamais à le mater. Tandis qu'avec ma puissance combinée, nous le détruirons une fois pour toutes. » souligna Hakudoshi.

Il précisa ensuite que c'était là leur seule chance. Ungaï parut réfléchir. Sa fierté de moine lui dictait de décliner, pourtant sa raison savait que le youkai rose était dans le vrai. Son groupe s'était fait balayé lors de sa première rencontre avec Sesshomaru, et Ungaï lui-même avait reconnu n'avoir jamais affronté pareille puissance. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une telle créature errer en liberté.

« Très bien. Quel est ton plan ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

Hakudoshi afficha un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>PS : J'ai toujours pensé que si Entei avait croisé la route de Sesshomaru, il aurait balancé Hakudoshi. Et puis, une monture du genre convient bien au Seigneur de l'Ouest n'est-ce pas ?<strong>


	5. Quand les ennemis s'unissent

**Hakudoshi mets son plan en marche. Qu'a-t-il concocté pour neutraliser Sesshomaru ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et donnez-moi votre avis ^^**

* * *

><p>« Tanéko, on joue au corbillon ? » demanda Rin.<p>

« Très bien, je commence. Corbillon qu'y mets-on ? »

« Un bâton. A ton tour : corbillon qu'y mets-on ? »

Toutes deux se trouvaient juchées sur Ah-Un, Rin devant. Jaken tenait les rênes à l'avant. Sesshomaru menait avec Entei. Mine de rien, il était relativement content d'entendre les jeux de Rin à nouveau. A ce sujet, c'était au tour de Tanéko qui ne trouvait pas de mot en -on pour son jeu.

« Lord Sesshomaru, vous n'auriez pas un mot qui se termine par on des fois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Voyons, le seigneur a autre chose à faire que de jouer ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Un bouffon. » répondit Sesshomaru.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de produire un éclat de rire chez les filles. Le petit jeu se poursuivit durant une heure. Après un instant de silence, la voix de Tanéko s'éleva, entonnant un chant doux sans paroles. Rin balança la tête sur les côtés en rythme. Petits moments désormais devenus ordinaires. Sesshomaru aurait pourtant cru que le bruit finirait par l'agacer. Cependant, même si elles papotaient souvent Tanéko et Rin tâchaient d'être discrètes. De temps à autres elles se faisaient face pour travailler un peu le kung-fu, n'utilisant que leurs mains. Bref, Sesshomaru devait avouer qu'il préférait entendre des voix féminines plutôt que celle criarde de Jaken.

Si jamais tout ceci devait cesser, le démon de l'ouest pensait que le silence l'insupporterait. Il avait eu beau être solitaire autrefois, il était maintenant tellement habitué à la présence de la fillette et la youkai qu'il aurait du mal à s'en passer. Étrange … Sesshomaru aurait très certainement méprisé celui qui lui aurait annoncé pareille chose. En arrière la voix de Tanéko passa à une autre chanson, accompagnée cette fois par Rin … et par Jaken. Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Sa voix déformait la mélodie et lui agressait un peu les oreilles.

« Jaken ... » lança-t-il.

« Oui maître ? »

« Silence. » intima-t-il.

Du coup, tout le monde se tut. Pas ce qu'il voulait. Bon.

« Tanéko ? »

« Ici. » fit la brune, un peu étonnée qu'il l'appelle.

D'ordinaire, il ne lui parlait que par monosyllabes lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Poursuivez votre chant. »

La youkai sourit, avant de reprendre. Sesshomaru s'autorisa un sourire millimétrique. Jaken lui, fit la moue. Encore du favoritisme. Pô juste. Il passait déjà après Rin, si maintenant il était relégué au troisième plan mais où allait-on ? Un peu plus tard, Sesshomaru décida d'une halte, devinant que Rin allait devoir manger.

« Il est temps de te préparer de la nourriture Rin. » annonça-t-il.

Sesshomaru descendit de cheval, croisant à ce moment-là le regard ironique de Tanéko : on vous croit croit tous. Le youkai blanc pesta intérieurement. Percé à jour. Elle se détourna pour aider la fillette à concocter son repas. Jaken alluma un feu pendant que Sesshomaru s'asseyait devant. Il observa les filles jeter les ingrédients dans la marmite une fois l'eau chaude. Soudain, Tanéko tendit un morceau de légume au bout de baguettes à Sesshomaru.

« Tenez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. » dit-elle.

Sans hésiter, Sesshomaru se pencha et mangea le morceau.

« Un peu plus de sel. » déclara-t-il.

« Je trouve aussi. » approuva Rin.

« Eh bien soit. » fit Tanéko.

Jaken pour sa part, leva la tête au ciel. Mais que devenait son maître, le fier guerrier qu'il avait connu sur un champ de bataille ? Jamais il n'aurait daigné goûté de la nourriture humaine, ou toléré qu'un youkai s'adresse à lui comme Tanéko le faisait. Cette démone avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Que pouvait-il faire pour ouvrir les yeux à Sesshomaru ? Jaken le regarda prendre le bol que lui donnait la féline. Rin fut servie à son tour.

« Jaken ? Tenez voilà votre part. » dit Tanéko.

Le fumet vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il prit donc son bol. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce qu'elle cuisine soit si bon ? Sa voix si apaisante même pour lui ? Jaken devait trouver une idée avant que Tanéko n'endorme aussi son jugement. Le repas se déroula comme bien souvent en silence. Jusqu'au moment où les deux youkais aux sens aiguisés ne perçoivent une présence.

* * *

><p>« Qu'y a-t-il maître ? » demanda Jaken.<p>

« Des humains. »

Jaken tourna la tête vers la direction que regardait Sesshomaru. Il découvrit effectivement trois moines qui avançaient vers eux.

« Je les connais ceux-là. » fit Rin.

Ils étaient aussi familiers à Sesshomaru. Du reste, les moines s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres du groupe.

« Vous là démons, hors de notre chemin ! »

Sesshomaru posa bol et baguettes.

« La politesse tu connais garçon ? » répliqua Tanéko.

Elle posa aussi son repas au sol. Tout ceci sentait la bagarre. Déjà la main de Sesshomaru se posait sur son épée.

« Je n'ai pas à être poli avec des créatures malfaisantes ! Puisque vous le prenez ainsi ... »

Le moine qui les avait apostrophé sortit trois bandes de papier qu'il leur lança. Tout le monde bondit pour esquiver. Sesshomaru dégaina son épée et lança une première attaque. Les moines purent l'éviter, et riposter. Le youkai ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il arriva droit vers eux. Les humains déguerpirent tout en continuant à se défendre.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » fit Tanéko.

« Pfff ! Ce ne sont pas de pathétiques humains qui auront raison de Sesshomaru-sama. » remarqua Jaken avec dédain.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Habituellement les moines ne provoquent pas les démons, sauf s'ils sont dans leur villages. » répondit Tanéko.

Jaken la regarda. Rares étaient en effet les humains qui cherchaient l'affrontement avec des démons. Ceux-ci les fuyaient plutôt. Que manigançaient donc ces trois-là ?

Sesshomaru avait pratiquement rattrapé les moines. Il allait leur apprendre la politesse à ces trois-là. Soudain, alors que ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol un cercle lumineux apparut. D'autres moines jaillirent des buissons. Ils récitèrent des incantations destinées à l'immobiliser.

« Tsss. » commenta Sesshomaru.

Il s'apprêta à sortir du cercle quand un arc de lumière fit son apparition. Il sectionna net le ruban auquel étaient passés les armes que le démon portait. Les sabres n'eurent pas le temps de chuter que des abeilles aux yeux rouges s'en emparèrent.

« _Les saimyoshôs ? Mais alors .._. »

« Cette fois nous te tenons Sesshomaru. » entendit-il.

* * *

><p>Tournant la tête, il découvrit Hakudoshi à côté un moine. Sesshomaru le reconnut : ce moine-là avait croisé sa route lorsque Rin avait suivi Ongokuki, un démon enlevant les enfants pour les vendre à ses congénères. L'homme et ses disciples étaient arrivés avant lui au repaire d'Ongokuki. Par la suite, ils avaient attaqué Sesshomaru. Ce dernier leur avait résisté et brisé leur exorcisme.<p>

Sesshomaru serra les dents. Hakudoshi combina alors sa force au sceptre que brandissait le moine Ungaï. Une lumière jaillit droit sur le youkai.

« Humph ! »

Cette fois cela n'avait plus rien à voir. Les moines y ajoutèrent leur grain de sel. Finalement, Sesshomaru tomba à genoux et bascula en avant, inconscient.

« Ne traînons pas. Nous devons le priver de sa puissance le plus rapidement possible. » dit Hakudoshi.

Les moines s'affairèrent autour de Sesshomaru pour le porter. Hakudoshi les prit dans sa barrière et les conduisit à son chalet.

« Ils l'enlèvent ! Seigneur Sessho-mph ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Silence ! » intima Tanéko en le bâillonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Tanéko nee-san ? » s'inquiéta Rin.

Ils venaient d'arriver au moment où le youkai blanc était embarqué.

« Se faire discret pour commencer. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'aucun de nous trois ne fasse le poids face aux moines et au gosse. » répondit la féline.

« Nous devons nous porter à son secours ! » fit Jaken.

« Évidemment. Seulement nous allons devoir utiliser la ruse plutôt que la force. Découvrons d'abord ce qu'ils mijotent. S'ils l'ont amené c'est qu'ils lui réservent un sort particulier. » reprit Tanéko.

Jaken acquiesça. Pour qu'ils aient réussi le tour de force d'enlever Sesshomaru, la puissance de l'ennemi était considérable. Tanéko demanda à Rin et Jaken de monter sur son dos. Ceci fait, ils partirent à la poursuite du groupe de moines et d'Hakudoshi.

Dans le chalet, ce dernier avait tracé un cercle orné de symboles sur lequel Sesshomaru avait été déposé. Derrière la tête du youkai, trônait une bulle de verre sur un pied d'or.

« Allez-y, commencez l'incantation. » fit Hakudoshi.

Les moines assis au sol, récitèrent les mots du parchemin. L'incarnation de Naraku prêtait son énergie au groupe d'humains. Une aura violette entoura bientôt Sesshomaru.

« Quand la bulle derrière aura éclatée, il sera faible. Nous pourrons alors le détruire. » annonça Hakudoshi.

Il sourit avec sadisme, les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Lui rayé de la circulation, il se rendrait dans l'au-delà récupérer un fragment du Shikon no tama. Avec la puissance qu'il aurait prise de Sesshomaru, il accomplirait son objectif. Au-dehors, Tanéko Rin et Jaken étaient arrivés au pied de la montagne habitée par Hakudoshi.

« Je les ai vu entrer là. » fit Rin.

« On va aller jeter un œil. Alors à partir de maintenant, silence absolu. » décida Tanéko.

Elle escalada la paroi rocheuse. Chacun se demanda avec appréhension ce que l'ennemi pouvait bien faire subir à Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Ce dernier ouvrit d'ailleurs les yeux. Il distingua une pièce au papier peint fleuri qu'il ne reconnut pas. Sesshomaru se redressa. Où était-il ? Il porta une main à sa tête : sa mémoire était confuse. Il finit par se lever. Explorant un peu l'endroit, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une maison déserte. Sesshomaru arriva devant la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Un village. Des humains s'affairaient devant lui. Tout à coup, une balle vint atterrir devant lui. Un enfant se précipita pour la ramasser.<p>

« Baaaah c'est le demi-démon ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant Sesshomaru.

Il lui tira la langue avant de s'en aller.

« _Demi-démon ? Moi ? Non je … je ne suis pas ... _» pensa Sesshomaru.

Une vision s'imposa alors à lui. Il vit une femme brune assise à genoux, dans la pénombre.

« _Quelle est cette vision ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! _»

Les gens passant devant lui le regardaient avec méfiance et mépris. Pris d'un doute, Sesshomaru retourna à l'intérieur. Trouvant une bassine d'eau, il se pencha. Son visage ne portait plus son croissant de lune, ni de marques violettes, pas plus que sa main. Il en avait d'ailleurs deux, ce qu'il trouva curieux. Sur le haut de sa tête trônaient deux oreilles.

« Hanyo. » souffla-t-il.

Cette découverte l'emplit soudain d'un effroi incompréhensible. Sesshomaru sentait que ce n'était pas normal. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Des images s'imposaient à lui, il se voyait enfant dans les bras d'une femme, puis pourchassé par des démons. On le traitait d'hybride, d'erreur de la nature.

« _Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs ! _»

« _Et à qui sont-ils d'autre ? C'est ta vie, tu es né en tant que demi-démon. _» fit une voix dans sa tête.

Sesshomaru l'ignorait, mais il s'agissait d'Hakudoshi qui lui parlait à travers ce rêve dans lequel il était plongé. L'enfant avait cherché quoi lui faire croire qu'il était. Sesshomaru méprisait tant les humains que les demi-démons. Toutefois, ces derniers étant rejetés des deux côtés il avait opté pour cette illusion.

« _Tu es un hanyo, tu l'as toujours été. _»

« NON ! Je suis … je suis ... » objecta Sesshomaru les mains sur les tempes.

Sa tête était douloureuse. Sesshomaru luttait contre il ne savait quoi. Il pressentait que ce qu'il vivait-là n'était pas réel.

« Comme prévu il est coriace. Mais j'ai quelques idées qui le feront accepter qu'il est bel et bien un hanyo. » déclara Hakudoshi.

Depuis une fenêtre, Tanéko et ses amis ne perdaient pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Jugeant qu'ils en savaient suffisamment, la youkai chat les fit quitter les lieux. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi veut-il faire croire à lord Sesshomaru que c'est un demi-démon ? » questionna Rin.<p>

« Si je procède par déduction, je dirais que c'est pour l'affaiblir. Rin tu m'as dit que Sesshomaru avait déjà vaincu ces moines. Par conséquent, ils prennent là leur revanche. Je sais pour ma part que le parchemin contient des formules capables de créer des rêves illusoires, ou plutôt des cauchemars devrais-je dire. Cette bulle qui brillait en même temps que lui … elle doit recevoir son énergie. » expliqua Tanéko bras croisés.

« Mais comment peut-on réveiller Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'affola Jaken.

« Hmmm … quand on fait un cauchemar, comment se sent-on ? » reprit Tanéko.

« Pas bien. On a peur, on a l'impression qu'on ne peut pas lutter. » répondit Rin.

« On perds confiance. » compléta Jaken.

« Exact. Et donc de la force. C'est ce qui est en train de se passer : ils vont d'arranger pour qu'il n'aie plus confiance en lui. » précisa Tanéko.

« Donc il n'aura plus autant de pouvoir. C'est horrible qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » reprit Rin inquiète.

« Voyons … pour le réveiller il doit conserver sa puissance. Parallèlement à ça, l'ennemi doit être autour de lui en permanence pour obtenir l'effet contraire. Étant donné leur puissance, on ne peut pas les attaquer de front. Il faut biaiser. » réfléchissait Tanéko à voix haute.

« Il faut trouver le moyen de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Un hanyo, c'est un coup terrible pour lui. Ces stupides humains et ce maudit Hakudoshi doivent l'empêcher de se souvenir de qui il est. » intervint Jaken.

« Ce qui veut dire … qu'on doit entrer en contact avec lui directement dans son rêve. »

« De quelle manière ? » reprit Jaken.

Tanéko le regarda un instant.

« Les moines et prêtresses de mon village. Ils nous aideront. On va déjà trouver un endroit où se cacher. Car s'ils nous ont oubliés, ça ne va certes pas durer. »

Elle les fit à nouveau grimper sur son dos, et ils se mirent en route. Sur le chemin cependant, ils croisèrent la route d'abeilles portant des armes.

« Les saimyoshôs ! Ils ont les armes du seigneur ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Rin ! A toi de jouer ! » lança Tanéko.

« Tout de suite ! »

La fillette déroula sa fronde, y plaça une pierre puis fit tournoyer le tout avant de lâcher. Elle déquilla une première abeille. Pour ne pas perdre de temps Rin avait déjà un autre pierre dans la main. Chargeant à nouveau elle tira et tua un autre saimyoshô. Mais les bêtes n'étaient pas décidées à se laisser avoir ainsi. Trois d'entre elles délaissèrent leur transport pour venir répliquer. Tanéko bondit sur le côté. Rin profita d'un instant de rétablissement pour dézinguer un adversaire. Jaken utilisa son bâton pour éliminer les deux autres. Ce qui permit à Rin de se concentrer à nouveau sur le groupe qui volait. Jaken lui prêta main forte : son feu sema la panique chez les abeilles. Libérés, les sabres chutèrent. Jaken et Rin les attrapèrent au vol.

« Pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas gardés ? » questionna la fillette.

« Car j'imagine que même si Sesshomaru-sama est affaibli, les armes elles restent puissantes. » répondit Jaken qui portait Tôkijin.

Sachant que l'épée pouvait posséder un autre que son maître, il la tint entre les plis de ses coudes. Finalement, le serviteur du youkai blanc aperçut une grotte. Tanéko obliqua vers l'endroit.

« Ça sent l'ours. Restez là, je fais le ménage et on s'y mets. » recommanda-t-elle.

La féline se dirigea vers la grotte. On entendit un grondement interrogateur, suivi de coups sourds et de douleur, avant qu'un ours ne soit littéralement balancé hors de la caverne. Il rebondit une ou deux fois avant de ficher le camp.

* * *

><p>« C'est bon ! » lança Tanéko depuis l'intérieur.<p>

Jaken et Rin entrèrent à leur tour. Tanéko était occupée à tracer un cercle sur le sol avec un os. Elle y ajouta quelques symboles.

« Bon voilà le topo : je vais entrer en contact avec les moines du village. En retour, ils vont m'aider à m'implanter dans l'esprit de Sesshomaru. »

« C'est possible ça ? » s'étonna Jaken.

« Oui, ils m'ont donné quelques petits conseils pour ça. Un peu de mon sang suffira. »

Elle s'assit sur le cercle tracé.

« Attendez ! Si quelqu'un doit entrer dans l'esprit de Lord Sesshomaru, c'est moi. » fit Jaken.

« Non. Moi seule peut entrer en contact avec mon village, ils refuseront leur aide à toute personne extérieure. De plus, Hakudoshi vous connaît par conséquent il pourrait vous expulser aussi sec. Je compte également sur vous pour nous défendre si par malheur l'ennemi nous retrouve. » objecta Tanéko.

Sur ce, elle s'entailla le bras. Elle versa une goutte sur un bracelet fait de perles qu'elle portait au poignet gauche, puis sur un des symboles du sol. Une brève lueur apparut pendant que la youkai fermait les yeux.

Au village, un des moines reçut le signal. Il vint aussitôt sur un cercle gravé sur la pierre et entra en méditation.

« _Tanéko, ici Nobura. Que t'arrive-t-il ? _»

« _J'ai besoin de votre aide pour entrer dans l'esprit d'un ami actuellement plongé dans un monde imaginaire qui risque de l'affaiblir. L'adversaire est puissant, appelle plusieurs des tiens. _» expliqua Tanéko.

« _Bien_. »

La communication fut temporairement coupée.

« Je vais y aller. » annonça Tanéko, yeux clos.

« Bonne chance. » fit Rin.

Nobura informa Tanéko qu'il avait réuni une dizaine de personnes, moines et prêtresses confondus. Tout le monde entra en méditation, une main posée sur le cercle pour être en contact.

« _Visualise la personne avec laquelle tu veux être immergée. _» conseilla Nobura.

Tanéko imagina Sesshomaru. Un instant plus tard, elle eut l'impression de quitter son corps.


	6. Monde de rêve

**Tanéko s'immerge à sont our dans le rêve de Sesshomaru. Comment va-t-elle arriver à lui faire comprendre que tout n'est qu'illusion ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et donnez-moi votre avis !**

* * *

><p>« Voilà donc ce fameux rêve. » fit Tanéko.<p>

Elle se trouvait dans un village d'hommes. Ces derniers ne paraissaient pas se soucier d'elle. Sans doute devaient-ils se focaliser uniquement sur Sesshomaru. La démon avança. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Elle découvrit bientôt, aux prises avec des humains. Ces derniers étaient armés de bâtons. Sesshomaru leur tenait tête, mais au vu de son état il s'était déjà pris quelques gnons. Ni une ni deux la youkai fonça vers le groupe. Un des hommes s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau. Son bâton fut arrêté par Tanéko.

« Oh ! Y'a pas un autre moyen de discuter qu'à coups de bâton ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle lui arracha des mains et se plaça devant Sesshomaru. De l'autre côté, Hakudoshi fronça les sourcils.

« _Qui est cette fille ? Est-ce une résonance de son esprit ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Elle lui semblait familière. Toujours est-il qu'il ordonna aux villageois de lui régler son compte. Tous poussèrent des cris bâtons levés. Tanéko esquissa un sourire. Eh bien soit. Elle se baissa pour éviter une première vague de châtaignes. En représailles, elle frappa dans les genoux. Pirouettant tête en bas par la suite, ses pieds atteignirent les humains en hauteur. Tanéko bascula pour se remettre à l'endroit. Ce fut ensuite autour de son bâton d'entrer en action : il s'abattit sur têtes, épaules, estomacs et nez. Vaincus, les humains s'enfuirent. Tanéko se tourna ensuite vers Sesshomaru. Pas la moindre réaction.

« Euh … ça va pas trop de mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Mais pourquoi une youkai daigne-t-elle m'aider ? » questionna-t-il en croisant les bras.

« _On dirait qu'il ne me reconnaît pas. Hakudoshi ne perds pas son temps. _Je m'appelle Tanéko, youkai chat. Et vous ? »

« Sesshomaru. »

La voix dans sa tête revint à cet instant. Elle lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un démon. Tous le rejetaient jusqu'ici, cette fille ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

« _Tu n'as même pas été capable de te défendre contre de simples humains. Tu es faible. _»

Si blessant que ce soit, c'était vrai. Sesshomaru serra les dents. Une partie de lui protestait, clamait qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir seul. Pourtant … il n'avait pu éviter les coups. Que se serait-il passé si cette démone n'était pas intervenue ?

« _ Je suis … pathétique. _» pensa-t-il.

La bulle de verre derrière le corps de Sesshomaru eut un impact. Un premier éclat. Dans le rêve, Tanéko s'approcha de lui.

« Venez. On va soigner un peu tous ces bleus. » dit-elle.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna doucement. Même si c'était illusoire, elle tâcha de trouver des herbes et de composer un remède. Et par là-même, de l'interroger pour connaître l'étendue des dégâts.

* * *

><p>« Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez dans ce village ? »<p>

Sesshomaru lui glissa un regard.

« Eh bien … je crois. »

« Vous croyez ? » s'étonna la brune.

« Vous allez me trouver sans doute idiot, mais d'un côté j'ai l'impression que oui et de l'autre non. Une sensation d'être étranger à ce monde. »

Donc il pressentait la vérité. Tanéko était arrivée à temps. Le tout allait être de le convaincre qu'effectivement tout ceci n'était que mensonge.

« Être étranger … vous sentez que vous êtes plus qu'un simple demi-démon. Que votre place n'est pas ici. » reprit la féline.

« C'est ça … c'est exactement ça. Comment vous … » s'étonna Sesshomaru.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en dire plus. Hakudoshi n'allait certes pas permettre qu'on remette en cause son plan. Les villageois revinrent, en nombre et armés de plus que des bâtons.

« A mort le démon ! A mort ! » entendait-on.

Tanéko bondit sur ses pieds. Évidemment. Des fourches furent lancées dans sa direction, qu'elle parvint heureusement à éviter. Ceci fait, elle en saisit une avec la ferme intention de l'utiliser. Elle empala un premier villageois, avant de faire valser son arme pour fracasser une tête. Sesshomaru se leva avec comme première idée de lui porter secours.

« _Ne t'approche pas. Tu vas aggraver ton cas. Regarde ce qu'elle fait : elle tue des innocents ! Tu te feras lyncher si tu l'aides ! _»

« Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. » fit Sesshomaru à mi-voix.

« _Et que peux-tu faire ? Toi un simple hanyo ? Tiens-toi à l'écart comme tu l'as toujours fait. _»

Une flopée d'images vint appuyer ces propos. Sesshomaru se vit à différentes époques de sa vie : enfant jouant seul, chassé par les autres à coup de pierres, adolescent lors d'une mousson frappant à toutes les portes pour trouver un abri, se faisant refouler à chaque fois.

« _Tu n'es rien pour eux. Ni pour personne. _» affirma la voix de sa fausse conscience, impitoyable.

Personne ne voulait de lui. Sesshomaru ferma les yeux et se prit la tête.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« _Ah oui ? Rappelle-toi comment c'est avec les démons dans ce cas. _»

Nouvelles visions. Des combats avec des démons, où il se faisait envoyer au tapis, où il encaissait des coups violents, perdait son sang. Les moqueries de ses semblables, les regards méprisants des humains quand il revenait d'une bagarre.

Dans le monde réel, la bulle se fissura une deuxième fois.

Tanéko pour sa part, regardait venir encore plus d'humains. Elle s'était débarrassée de la première vague, toutefois il en venait encore plus. La youkai glissa un œil à Sesshomaru. Visiblement il luttait contre la magie de ce monde. Finalement, elle le vit partir en courant.

« _Tss. Vaut mieux que je batte en retraite pour le moment aussi. _» décida-t-elle.

Tournant les talons, Tanéko courut vers la forêt talonnée un moment par les humains. La youkai grimpa à un arbre puis se dissimula dans le feuillage. Les humains ne la poursuivaient plus.

* * *

><p>« Bon. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que Sesshomaru sent que ce qu'il vit n'est pas totalement réel. Un bon point pour moi. La mauvaise, c'est que vu sa tête de tout à l'heure sa bulle a déjà dû se fissurer. J'ignore comment s'y prend Hakudoshi, mais il arrive visiblement à lui implanter des choses dans l'esprit. » dit-elle.<p>

Adossée au tronc, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Elle aurait du mal à annoncer tout de go à Sesshomaru qu'il était un démon entier et non pas un hybride. L'ennemi ne lui en laissait pas le temps. Non, cela devait venir de Sesshomaru. Il était le seul à pouvoir briser le sort dont il était victime. Il aurait cependant besoin d' aide.

La nuit venue, Tanéko revint au village. Elle chercha l'odeur du youkai de l'Ouest. La piste la conduisit à une maisonnette bien à l'écart. Du reste, elle n'eut pas de mal à s'introduire dedans. Sesshomaru détecta sa présence.

« C'est vous. Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir ici, si jamais les villageois le savent ils vous chasseront. » fit-il.

Il avait toujours son ton et son visage posé, calme.

« Eh bien s'ils me chassent sept fois huit fois je reviendrais. » répliqua Tanéko en s'approchant de lui.

Elle vint s'agenouiller en face de lui.

« Vous avez l'air déterminée à me voir. Pour quelle raison ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

Ah, la question fatidique. Si Tanéko lui avouait le but de sa visite, Hakudoshi lui tomberait dessus. Elle allait donc devoir la jouer fine.

« Je viens voir où en sont vos blessures. »

Elle approcha plus près pour l'examiner. Sesshomaru la laissa faire, examinant au passage sa physionomie. Son odeur lui parut soudain familière. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

« C'est en bonne voie. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? »

« En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? »

« Je suis curieuse. »

Sesshomaru la dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait intéresser une youkai. Cependant, elle l'avait aidé alors …

« Je … c'est souvent comme ça. »

Tanéko plissa les yeux. Elle avait vu juste : le responsable de cette situation convainquait son esprit que tout était réel, et qu'il était bien ce qu'il paraissait être.

« Vraiment. Vous croyez ne rien pouvoir faire c'est cela ? » reprit la brune.

« Je m'interroge. Je n'ai effectivement pas pu réagir quand vous avez été attaquée. Et j'ai des souvenirs de situations similaires. »

« Je crois que vous avez plus de force que vous n'imaginez. » lança Tanéko.

Il la regarda sceptique.

« Pour m'être laissé malmener par les humains ? »

« La vraie force n'est pas physique. Elle se situe ici. »

Tanéko posa l'index sur la poitrine de Sesshomaru, à l'endroit du cœur.

« C'est ça, qui malgré tout ce que vous avez subi et subirez encore, vous permets de vous relever et continuer à vivre. Il est capital que vous croyiez en vous, Sesshomaru. »

« Pourtant aucun camp ne m'accepte. Si j'avais plus de pouvoir ... » contredit-il.

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Moi je vous accepte. Je me moque comme de mon premier sushi que vous soyez un demi-démon ou pas. »

Sesshomaru écarquilla un instant les yeux. Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dehors. On pouvait distinguer le feu des torches.

« Ce sont les villageois vous devez ... » commença Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Personne. Tanéko semblait s'être volatilisée. La porte de la maison de Sesshomaru s'ouvrit à la volée. Les humains entrèrent et fouillèrent tout sans gêne. Le « hanyo » les regardait faire avec colère. Ne trouvant rien, ils partirent sans un mot d'explication. Sesshomaru siffla de mépris, puis décida d'aller se coucher. Les mots de Tanéko résonnaient dans son esprit.<p>

« _Moi je vous accepte. _»

Celui procura une étrange sensation, de la satisfaction, de la joie et de l'espoir.

« _Tu parles ! Elle te trahira à la première occasion. C'est un démon, tu ne vis pas dans le même monde qu'elle. Rappelle-toi que tu n'as ta place nulle part. _» résonna la voix d'Hakudoshi.

Pourtant … Sesshomaru ne pensa plus à tout cela et tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Le jour suivant, il se rendit à la rivière pour pêcher. Armé d'un harpon, il essaya d'attraper les poissons qui s'aventuraient près. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec.

« _Même pas capable d'attraper de quoi manger. C'est à se demander comment t'as survécu jusque là. _» railla sa conscience.

Sesshomaru inspira et poursuivit ses vaines tentatives. Soudain, un poisson frétill ant atterrit à côté de son pied droit. Il fut suivi d'un deuxième. Regardant d'où ils provenaient, le demi-démon aperçut Tanéko un peu plus loin, perchée sur un rocher.

« Régale-toi. » lança-t-elle.

Elle se sauva sur ces bonnes paroles. Sesshomaru ramassa les poissons.

« _Heureusement qu'elle était là. Tu serais encore rentré bredouille sinon. _»

Cette petite voix commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. De retour chez lui, Sesshomaru entreprit de cuire ses poissons. Hélas, cette journée devait être celle de la poisse. Il renversa sa marmite, perdant ainsi l'accompagnement qui allait avec son repas marin.

« _Bravo ! T'es vraiment doué y'a pas à dire. _»

Sesshomaru sentit son cœur se serrer face à cette suite d'échecs. Il n'était pas si maladroit d'habitude. Il s'éloigna pour chercher de quoi nettoyer. Au moment de revenir, il aperçut Tanéko qui plantait les poissons sur des brochettes autour du feu. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, avant de bondir par la fenêtre. L'hanyo revint autour du foyer. Il laissa les poissons cuire tout seuls, de crainte de provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe qui lui coûterait tout son repas. Une fois le poisson cuit, il le prit pour manger pensif. Cette démon semblait veiller sur lui. S'il en jugeait par ses souvenirs c'était bien la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère.

Un autre jour passa dans ce faux monde. Cette fois, Sesshomaru décida d'aller en forêt dénicher un peu de gibier. Soudain, une silhouette familière se dessina devant lui.

* * *

><p>« Tiens ! Tu es encore vivant petit bâtard ? »<p>

« InuYasha ? »

Nouveaux souvenirs. InuYasha était son demi-frère, mais un démon pur-sang. Il possédait les deux marques sous les yeux appartenant originellement à Sesshomaru, ainsi que son croissant de lune.

« Ta vue est infamante, hors de mon chemin ! »

InuYasha dégaina son sabre, le Tessaïga. La vue de ce qui aurait dû lui revenir causa un nouveau choc à Sesshomaru … et un éclat supplémentaire dans sa bulle de vie. Néanmoins, il n'était pas prêt à s'en laisser conter. InuYasha brandit son arme et lança une première attaque. Sesshomaru bondit. Il se réceptionna contre un arbre, puis s'élança vers son adversaire. InuYasha lui saisit le poignet, puis d'une rotation l'envoya buter contre un arbre.

« _A quoi tu joues ? Tu n'imagines quand même pas être de taille contre le puissant InuYasha ? _» lança sa conscience.

Les griffes de Sesshomaru strièrent la terre. Crac. Nouvel éclat.

« Bakuryuuha ! » annonça InuYasha.

Tout à coup, une forme surgit entre Sesshomaru et l'attaque. L'hybride se sentit emporté.

« Tanéko ? » s'exclama-t-il en redressant la tête.

« Rebonjour ! C'est qui le zouave derrière ? »

« Lâchez-moi je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! » s'exclama Sesshomaru.

Il se libéra d'elle. Opérant un tour sur lui-même il retomba sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours sur mon chemin ? Vous pensez que je ne sais pas me débrouiller seul ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Je vous aide parce qu'il me plaît de le faire. » répondit simplement Tanéko.

Sesshomaru lui retourna un expression incrédule. L'aider parce qu'elle le voulait bien. Pas par pitié.

Ils entendirent approcher.

« Il revient. » fit Tanéko.

« Je m'en occuperais seul. » décida Sesshomaru.

Il s'éloigna pour faire face à InuYasha, une expression calme sur le visage. Comme celui qu'il était en réalité. InuYasha n'attendit pas pour repartir à l'assaut. Le Kaze no kizu fusa. Sesshomaru esquiva, de même que Tanéko. Elle observa un moment durant les deux frères s'affronter. Sesshomaru n'avait que ses seules griffes. Néanmoins, il parvint à atteindre le démon rouge. Cependant dans cette illusion créée pour le perdre, InuYasha était le plus fort ainsi qu'il le fit bien comprendre à son demi-frère. Sesshomaru heurta le sol avec brutalité. InuYasha leva son épée avec l'intention de le raccourcir.

Tanéko s'élança. Un bon coup de pied au visage permit d'éloigner InuYasha. Ceci fait, elle emporta Sesshomaru avec elle. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Si ce n'est mordre la poussière.

* * *

><p>Dans le monde réel, Hakudoshi sourit triomphalement. Il savait que la rencontre entre Sesshomaru et InuYasha aurait un impact conséquent. La bulle n'allait plus tarder à éclater. Le seigneur de l'ouest n'aurait plus sa force légendaire et il pourrait lui porter le coup de grâce sans difficultés.<p>

Au bord d'une rivière, Tanéko passa un linge frais sur le visage tuméfié de Sesshomaru. Bien qu'il afficha un masque neutre, elle voyait à ses yeux qu'il était mortifié. Nul doute que sa bulle de vie devait être bien mal en point après ça. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il sache.

« Sesshomaru …. vous m'avez dit avoir l'impression de ne pas être à votre place ici. » commença-t-elle.

« Ne parlons plus de ça. » répondit-il.

« Mais pourtant ... »

« Taisez-vous. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il la laissa toutefois poursuivre ses soins. Tout à coup, il sentit une pression sur sa main. Tanéko l'avait entourée de ses doigts. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Ça va aller. Tout ira bien. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. »

« Je crois en vous. »

Il arrondit les yeux. Puis il serra à son tour la main de la youkai. Sa présence, quelle qu'en fut la raison lui faisait du bien. Il n'était pas seul. Une douce pression vint s'ajouter contre son épaule. Sesshomaru huma le parfum naturel apaisant de Tanéko, juste sous son nez, appuyant même sa tête contre la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux errant sur le paysage. Ce fut Tanéko qui rompit la première le calme de cet instant.

« Allez, il est temps de rentrer. »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ensemble ils revinrent au village. Sur le chemin, la youkai en profita pour capturer deux volatiles destinés au repas du soir. Sesshomaru la laissa les préparer. Tant qu'elle voulait rester, il en serait satisfait. Tanéko pour sa part, lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle pourrait peut-être profiter de ce qu'il était plus calme pour lui révéler la vérité.

« Tenez. » dit-elle en lui apportant son dîner.

Sesshomaru prit sans un mot. La nourriture était excellente, ce qui lui mit un peu de baume au cœur.

« _Bon : par quoi je commence ? Je lâche tout d'un coup au risque qu'il ne me croie pas ? Ou j'explique posément ? Hakudoshi peut me chasser d'un moment à l'autre. _» réfléchit Tanéko.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »questionna Sesshomaru.

« Si si tout va bien, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Vous semblez perturbée et vous ne mangez pas. »

« _Elle a peut-être mis du poison dans ton repas. _» lança sa conscience.

« Je réfléchissais juste. »

Tanéko piocha un bout de poisson. Il faudrait apporter une preuve à son discours. De quelle manière pouvait-elle convaincre Sesshomaru qu'il vivait un rêve ? Ceci lui fit penser qu'elle n'avait aucun élément tangible, à part sa parole.

« Euh ... » reprit Sesshomaru.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Vous … pouvez rester … ce soir. Si le cœur vous en dit. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit la youkai.

Elle profiterait pour affiner son plan.


	7. Emerger

** Comment Sesshomaru va-t-il réussir à émerger de son cauchemar ? Une chose est sûre, ça va barder pour les responsables. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Assis contre un mur dans la pièce à coucher, Sesshomaru observait Tanéko roulée en boule sur le sol comme un chat. Il avait beau tout ignorer d'elle, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Une sorte de rayon de soleil dans sa vie jusque là morne. Elle était la seule à croire en lui et à le soutenir. Pourquoi il ne savait pas. En avait-il envie ? Non. La youkai était là, voulait être avec lui et cela lui suffisait. Pour une fois, Sesshomaru se sentait … apaisé.<p>

« Vous ne dormez toujours pas ? » entendit-il.

« Vous non plus. »

« En effet. Je ne peux m'endormir dans un monde de mensonge. »

Quoi ? Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils.

« Quel mensonge ? »

« Là où nous nous trouvons. »

Mais … de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Tanéko ouvrit des yeux lumineux.

« Ah. Je dois partir. Réfléchissez bien à ce que je viens de dire. C'est là votre salut. »

Le mur à côté vola en éclat, laissant passer un démon longiligne qui fonça droit sur Tanéko. Sesshomaru amorça un geste pour se lever. Mais déjà Tanéko quittait le sol. Elle appuya une main sur le démon pour se retrouver à califourchon dessus. Levant le poing, elle l'abattit sur le youkai et lui brisa le crâne.

« A plus tard ! N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dis ! » lança-t-elle en se sauvant par le trou.

Sesshomaru cligna des yeux, perplexe. De son côté, Tanéko fuyait le village contente. Elle venait de lancer un pavé dans la mare. Hakudoshi avait relâché son attention pour la nuit, persuadé que ce moment venu ils ne feraient que dormir. Nul doute que Sesshomaru allait méditer ses paroles. S'il comprenait, alors il pourrait s'en sortir. Cependant, elle comptait bien jouer une carte de plus dans le jeu.

Au-dehors, Hakudoshi pestait. Il sentait le doute habiter l'esprit de sa victime.

« Kagura ! Trouve-moi où cette youkai se cache et détruis-la ! » cracha-t-il.

La sorcière du vent décrocha une plume de sa tête, qu'elle agrandit pour monter dessus ensuite. La trouver la trouver, il en avait de bonnes ! Les alentours étaient vastes, elle pouvait se camoufler n'importe où. Enfin, Kagura avait une idée sur la manière de procéder.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru fixait le ciel. Un monde de mensonge … un monde dans lequel il se trouvait précisément. Cette sensation confuse qu'il avait d'être étranger à cet endroit, serait-ce parce que ce n'était pas réel ?<p>

« _Si effectivement tout ceci n'est qu'illusion, comment vais-je en sortir ? _» s'interrogea-t-il.

Qui était-il réellement ? Sesshomaru ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Il avait beau chercher, il sentait comme une barrière dans son esprit.

« _Tu ne peux pas changer ta condition et tu le sais. Cette youkai cherche à t'entraîner dans un piège! _»

« ... »

Sesshomaru se détourna du mur et alla se coucher. Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars, des visions de sa jeunesse. Le hanyo sortit de sa maison sans même manger. Les paroles de Tanéko ne cessaient de lui hanter l'esprit, et chaque fois un souvenir venait comme pour la contredire.

« _C'est tout de même étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappelle d'autant de choses passées ? Tanéko aurait-elle raison et chercherait-on à me faire croire le contraire ?_ »

Il espérait la revoir. Nul doute qu'elle pourrait éclairer sa lanterne. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? A force de marcher Sesshomaru arriva au bord de la rivière où la démon chat l'avait soigné la veille. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Et si jamais un démon avait eu raison d'elle cette nuit ? Il fallait qu'il se rende en forêt pour savoir.

De son côté, Tanéko ouvrit les yeux dans un terrier. Une dizaine de démons l'avaient pourchassée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du village. Elle les avait tous éliminés. C'était bien la preuve qu'Hakudoshi perdait le contrôle de la situation.

« _J'espère que tout va bien à la caverne. Il doit certainement me chercher. Il faut que je trouve Sesshomaru en vitesse et qu'on sorte enfin de là. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle rampa pour se rapprocher de la sortie. La youkai écouta avec attention les bruits extérieurs, huma l'air. Aucune présence. Bandant un instant ses muscles, elle s'élança telle une flèche au-dehors. Direction le village d'humains. Mais en arrivant, la maison de Sesshomaru était vide. Elle feula, avant de se décider à le pister à l'odeur. Ses pas la menèrent à la rivière. Il avait décider d'aller en forêt visiblement. La démone s'élança.

« _De ce que j'ai pu constater, l'action d'Hakudoshi est limitée à l'environnement proche de Sesshomaru. Autrement, il m'aurait chassée tout le temps. En me rapprochant de lui je cours le risque qu'il ne me tombe sur le poil. _» songea-t-elle.

Mais le risque en valait la peine. Normalement cela devrait fonctionner. Tanéko remarqua que la piste devenait plus fraîche. Elle sauta sur un arbre, puis passa de branche en branche.

Sesshomaru continuait ses recherches. Aucune trace de bagarre. Les démons n'avaient pas dû la trouver. Il se sentit un peu mieux à cette constatation. Bon, il était assez loin dans les bois il était temps de rentrer. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« Tanéko ? » demanda-t-il.

Il leva la tête pour la chercher, mais ne trouva rien. En revanche, cette chanson … elle lui rappelait quelque chose. Sesshomaru écouta avec attention. La mélodie résonna jusqu'à son cœur. Et des flashs lui parvinrent. Il vit une petite fille brune habillé d'un kimono à carreaux orange, qui lui souriait. Puis ce fut au tour d'un démon vert tenant un bâton à deux têtes. Un reptile bicéphale avec une selle et des rênes. Et … Tanéko.

« _Sesshomaru-sama … Lord Sesshomaru … _»

C'était leurs voix. Finalement il se vit lui, mais différemment. Il possédait des marques sous les yeux, deux sabres et une fourrure sur une épaule. Un démon pur-sang. Une douleur lui vrilla la tête. Les souvenirs de lui demi-démon tentaient de s'imposer. Tanéko chanta plus fort. Sesshomaru ouvrit un œil. Il se voyait combattant des démons, qu'il balayait d'un coup d'épée. Et le repas interrompu par des moines. L'attaque, l'enlèvement.

« C'est cela … je ne suis pas un hanyo je ne l'ai jamais été ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tout à fait. »

Tanéko se tenait devant lui, avec un sourire. Sesshomaru se mit à briller. Son image changea, pour redevenir celle qu'il avait toujours eu.

« Contente de vous revoir, seigneur Sesshomaru. » fit Tanéko.

Le monde autour d'eux se mit à se fissurer, puis à se briser comme du verre.

« Regardez les éclats ! Ils se referment ! » s'exclama un moine.

Hakudoshi vit que la bulle de vie revenait à sa forme première. Cela signifiait que Sesshomaru allait s'éveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

« Le rêve s'effondre. Tant mieux. Je vous retrouve à l'extérieur, Sesshomaru-sama. » annonça Tanéko.

Le sol sous ses pieds craquela, puis s'effondra. Le youkai blanc eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour la rattraper. Il regarda sa main, surpris. De quoi avait-il peur ce n'était qu'un rêve. Parlant de ça, il était temps pour lui d'en sortir. Il ferma les yeux.

La seconde d'après, il les rouvrait dans le chalet d'Hakudoshi. Ce dernier se tenait tout près afin de pouvoir entrer dans son subconscient.

« Hakudoshi ! » s'écria le démon en se redressant d'un coup.

La bulle de vie éclata derrière. Mais par inutilité. Sesshomaru avait saisi l'incarnation de Naraku par le cou, et le plaquait au sol.

« Tu croyais que ta pathétique mise en scène pourrait m'abattre ? » gronda Sesshomaru.

Il serra la gorge de l'enfant à l'étrangler. Les moines pour leur part, préférèrent fuir. Question : comment sort-on d'une maison où l'on accède qu'en volant ? Ungaï métamorphosa une corde grâce à un tissu. Ils entreprirent de descendre pendant que les deux démons se battaient, ravageant la maison. Sesshomaru avait déjà déchiré Hakudoshi de ses griffes.

« Sans tes sabres tu ne pourras pas me vaincre ! Ni même avec d'ailleurs. » rappela l'enfant.

« Je me contenterais donc de te lacérer indéfiniment. » répliqua Sesshomaru.

« Pah ! Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de tes compagnons ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en petits morceaux. »

Sesshomaru lui déchira le visage. Ceci fait il s'élança au-dehors, sans même prêter attention aux moines qui étaient à mi-parcours.

« _C'est l'odeur de Tanéko. Il y a aussi celle de Rin et Jaken_. » remarqua-t-il.

Une fois près du sol, il s'élança en direction du trio.

* * *

><p>Ces derniers étaient en pleine lutte avec les saimyoshôs déployés par Kagura. Jaken les maintenait à distance grâce à son bâton.<p>

« Tanéko nee-san ! Tu te réveilles enfin ! » fit Rin.

« Combien de temps j'ai passé endormie ? » demanda la brune en s'étirant.

« Tout l'après-midi, le soir tombe. »

« Oh quand même. »

La brune remarqua alors que Jaken était en pleine bataille. Tout comme elle aperçut Kagura juchée sur sa plume. Tanéko se leva puis effaça son cercle après avoir remercié les siens de leur aide. Filant à vitesse grand V, elle bondit vers la youkai. Ses griffes passèrent tout près de l'incarnation de Naraku, et lui déchirèrent le kimono.

« Danse des lames ! » répliqua Kagura.

Tanéko slaloma entre les croissants lumineux. Les saimyoshôs lui foncèrent dessus. Tanéko fit volte-face avec la ferme intention de leur rajouter des rayures, quand soudain un lien lumineux la coupa net dans son élan. Les abeilles finirent en morceaux. Le fouet claqua de nouveau en direction de Jaken, achevant les derniers insectes. Regardant d'où une attaque pareille venait, elle découvrit Sesshomaru.

« _Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'on est dans le même camp maintenant. _» pensa-t-elle.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ! » s'exclamèrent Rin et Jaken.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, lui demandant il allait.

« Tenez vos armes. » annonça Tanéko.

Sesshomaru leva vers elle un regard indéchiffrable. La brune avait aussi récupéré la ceinture jaune qui les maintenait en place. Rin l'avait recousue pendant que Tanéko s'immergeait dans un monde illusoire. La youkai passa la ceinture autour de Sesshomaru. Toujours en silence, celui-ci prit ensuite ses sabres de mains de Rin et les passa à sa taille. Kagura avait filé.

« En route. » dit-il.

Ils revinrent à l'endroit où Entei et Ah-Un attendaient sagement, couchés sur le sol. Le repas était même encore là. Les filles s'attelèrent à tout ranger. Tanéko sentit le regard de Sesshomaru sur elle. La youkai se tourna avec un air interrogateur. Debout devant Entei, il la fixait. Un instant après, il monta sur le dos du cheval, puis le fit avancer. Le trio suivit sur Ah-Un.

« Au fait Sesshomaru-sama, vous avez pu récupérer le parchemin volé ? » lança Tanéko.

« Non. »

« Bah bravo. » commenta la brune.

« Un peu de respect Tanéko ! Lord Sesshomaru est venu nous retrouver aussitôt et on en avait bien besoin ! » clama Jaken.

La youkai se contenta de soupirer. Tant pis, une prochaine fois. Le voyage se passa en silence. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils durent s'arrêter pour camper. Pendant tout le temps où elle s'activa, Tanéko percevait le regard du youkai blanc braqué sur elle. Ce qui n'était pas fait pour la mettre à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Il observait chacun de ses mouvements. Et ne détournait pas les yeux quand elle le regardait aussi.<p>

Tanéko servit le repas à tout le monde.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouva face au seigneur de l'Ouest.

« Rien. »

Tanéko haussa un sourcil.

« Dois-je donc comprendre que ma vue est plaisante ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Elle alla s'asseoir entre Rin et Jaken. En vérité, Sesshomaru s'interrogeait. Sur ce qui s'était passé entre elle et lui dans ce rêve. Tanéko avait cru en lui. Pas parce qu'il était sensé être un puissant démon haut placé, devant faire honneur à sa lignée, mais simplement pour lui. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné dans les pires moments. Pourtant, ils ne devaient rien l'un à l'autre.

« Tanéko, pourquoi est-ce vous qui êtes venue me chercher ? » lança soudain Sesshomaru.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

« Milles excuses seigneur Sesshomaru ! Je voulais y aller, car je sais que c'est mon devoir de serviteur mais ... » fit Jaken en se prosternant.

« Silence. Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse. » coupa Sesshomaru.

« Oui monseigneur. »

Tanéko reprit calmement une bouchée avant de répondre.

« Quelle drôle de question. »

« Eh bien ? » insista Sesshomaru.

« Pourquoi n'y serais-je pas allée ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Je pense que c'est plutôt parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour votre quête. » reprit-il.

« Perdu. J'y serais allée quand même. » assura Tanéko.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle l'avait secouru … sans rien attendre en échange ? Juste pour lui ? Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas sa perplexité. Il replongea les yeux vers son bol. Jamais personne n'avait eu un tel comportement envers lui. Tous ceux qui lui avait donné une quelconque aide l'avait fait soit par obligation -c'était la majeure partie du temps- soit par intérêt. Or Tanéko avait agit avec désintéressement. C'était … déroutant.<p>

« Cachez-moi donc toute cette joie et cette reconnaissance éperdue, c'est inconvenant. » lança la youkai.

Rin pouffa. Sesshomaru se contenta de la fixer un instant. Un rien après, alors que chacun s'apprêtait à dormir, le démon chien s'adossa contre un arbre. Il se rappela la scène au bord de la rivière, après sa défaite contre InuYasha. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était risible. Par contre après … il se revit avec elle, la tête sur la sienne. Ce parfum, ce bien-être … n'était-ce donc qu'une illusion ? Sans doute, Hakudoshi avait créé cette histoire de toute pièce.

« _Mais il n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée de Tanéko, ni l'interaction que j'aurais avec elle. _» se dit-il.

Donc ... ce qu'ils avaient vécu était vrai. Un mouvement attira son œil. L'objet de ses pensées se tenait à ses côtés. Elle lui tendait un oreiller. Sesshomaru le prit machinalement. Ceci fait, la youkai revint en trois bonds auprès de Rin, à laquelle elle servait d'oreiller. Sesshomaru plaça l'oreiller derrière sa tête.

« _Je prends d'étranges habitudes depuis l'arrivée de cette youkai dans le groupe. Manger tout d'abord, que ce soit de la nourriture humaine ou youkai, l'entendre chanter, respirer son parfum. Que m'a-t-elle fait ? Quel sort m'a-t-elle jeté ? _»

Il coula un regard vers elle. Tanéko dormait à moitié roulée sur elle-même, Rin au milieu. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées pour lui redonner confiance lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Je crois en vous. Tout ira bien. _»

Tout ceci avait été dit avec sincérité. Pourtant, elle le connaissait à peine. Sesshomaru ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette démone. S'il devait définir son comportement, il dirait qu'elle agissait comme une chatte avec ses petits. Mais gare à qui était étranger à son cercle familial. Les griffes sortaient envers les intrus. Elle était indifférente au sort de ceux qui n'étaient pas dans son groupe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me fixer de la sorte depuis tout à l'heure ? » glissa Tanéko à Rin.

« J'en sais rien. C'est vrai qu'il ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis son réveil. » répondit Rin.

« J'en viens à me demander si je n'ai pas mal fait. »

« Non, il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille. Et d'après ce que tu as raconté, Jaken n'aurait pas tenu une heure. » fit Rin.

Tanéko avait relaté son aventure à l'enfant sur le trajet, cachant cependant le fameux épisode de la rivière.

« Il se passe quoi si je lui tire la langue ? » questionna Tanéko espiègle.

« Il ne sera pas content. »

« Ouais, mais au moins il cessera son arrêt sur estampe. »

Et de joindre le geste à la parole. Sesshomaru se rendit compte alors qu'il l'observait depuis un moment. Il répondit à sa grimace par une expression dédaigneuse, puis détourna la tête.

« Eh bah voilà. Bon allez, bonne nuit fillette. » sourit Tanéko en posant la tête au sol.

« Bonne nuit minette. » répondit Rin en fermant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Jaken ronflait déjà. Sesshomaru glissa un regard en coin à la youkai chat. Elle avait fermé ses émeraudes. Lui restait éveillé pour surveiller les environs, et sombrait le dernier dans le sommeil. Seuls les ronflements de son serviteur troublèrent la quiétude de la nuit.<p>

« RRRROOOONFL ! »

C'était peut-être pour ça que Sesshomaru n'aimait guère s'arrêter pour dormir.

« Grande sœur j'arrive pas à dormir. » gémit Rin en se tournant.

« Comment est-ce possible. Bon lève-toi je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Rin se redressa. Tanéko avança à quatre pattes, en silence. Sesshomaru la regarda faire. Elle s'assit devant Jaken, qui ronflait comme une locomotive. Dans un premier temps, la démon referma doucement la bouche du crapaud. Le bruit diminua. Elle relâcha. Constatant qu'il restait ainsi, elle fit demi-tour.

« RRROON ! »

« -_-. »

Deuxième round. Elle revint vers lui, tira un bandeau de ses cheveux qui cascadèrent.

« _Tiens ? C'est la première fois que je la vois cheveux détachés. Cela lui va bien. _» constata Sesshomaru.

Elle entendait bâillonner Jaken visiblement. Mais au moment où elle allait s'y mettre, il lui tourna le dos. Tanéko brandit le poing comme si elle allait le frapper. Ensuite, elle le tourna tout doucement pour le remettre sur le dos. Elle noua le tissu autour du museau de Jaken. Ceci fait, elle revint auprès de Rin.

« Merci. » glissa l'enfant en se couchant contre elle.

« Je t'en prie, j'aime le silence moi aussi. »


	8. Vapeur montagnardes

**Nos héros poursuivent leur bonhomme de chemin. Et constatent que parfois, il faut savoir dévier sa route.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>« Les moines ? Qué moines ? » demanda Tanéko.<p>

Elle marchait à côté de Sesshomaru, qui de temps en temps revenait sur terre. Comprenez par là qu'il délaissait Entei.

« Ceux qui ont contribué à me plonger dans l'illusion. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nos routes se croisent, et j'entends bien que ce soit la dernière. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Je vois. Dites je me demandais. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Le démon qu'on a croisé … j'ai perdu son nom. Vous le connaissez non ? »

Ah. Tanéko devait parler d'InuYasha.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous penser une telle chose ? »

« J'ai bien vu que cette rencontre vous perturbait. »

Sesshomaru lui glissa un regard en coin. Ainsi donc elle avait remarqué. Il fallait avouer que voir leurs places inversées avait été une chose pour le moins déplaisante. En dehors de cela, le youkai de l'ouest était bien décidé à prendre sa revanche sur ce groupe d'humains. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle ils étaient revenus à l'endroit où Sesshomaru avait été fait prisonnier, afin de retrouver la piste de ces moines.

« Sachez que c'est un sujet que je n'aime guère aborder. » commença Sesshomaru.

« Ah oui ? J'en déduis donc que c'est plus un ennemi qu'un ami. »

« Exact. »

« Il vous ressemblait. Serait-ce un parent ? »

Le démon blanc plissa les yeux : Tanéko était perspicace.

« Mon demi-frère. Un hanyo. »

La youkai nota le dégoût dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Et c'est à cause de ça que vous le détestez ? » reprit la féline, étonnée.

« Pas seulement. Il possède un sabre qui aurait dû me revenir de droit. Moi je n'ai eu que Tenseiga, qui ne peut pas tuer et encore moins blesser ce qui est vivant. J'ai tout même pu apprendre une technique intéressante. »

Sesshomaru ajouta qu'il s'agissait là d'un héritage paternel. Tanéko baissa les yeux sur le manche de Tenseiga.

« Votre père était un sage youkai. » dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » fit Sesshomaru en tournant la tête vers elle.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Sesshomaru n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre sagesse dans la décision d'InuTaisho pour ce qui était du partage des katanas.

« Votre demi-frère étant un hybride, il est évident qu'il est destiné à se battre plus que n'importe qui. Il lui fallait donc une arme conséquente. Vous, vous êtes déjà puissant au naturel, vous n'avez nul besoin de ce sabre. En vous donnant Tenseiga, votre père avait sûrement d'autres attentes pour vous. Car il savait que vous étiez destiné à régner. Peut-être veut-il que vous appreniez certaines choses dans ce but. » expliqua Tanéko.

Sesshomaru considéra ces paroles. Sa mère elle-même lui avait expliqué lors de sa dernière visite, que l'usage de Tenseiga nécessitait un cœur compatissant. Son père désirait-il que son aîné découvre d'autres choses ?

« Et que pensez-vous qu'il souhaite me faire apprendre ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

La réponse logique de Tanéko avait éveillé son intérêt, et il était curieux de connaître la suite.

« Dans le monde imaginaire dans lequel vous étiez plongé, vous avez souvent mentionné la faiblesse dans laquelle vous vous trouviez. De mes discussions avec Jaken, j'ai retenu votre quête du pouvoir. Et je vous ai dis, où se trouvait le véritable pouvoir. »

Perspicace et attentive. Sesshomaru eut un sourire imperceptible.

« Je m'en souviens. Du cœur. Je n'accorde que peu de crédit à ce genre de théorie. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Si seulement vous pouviez mesurer à quel point vous avez tort. Seule la force intérieure permets de se relever de tout, et de continuer à se battre et à avancer. Pourtant, c'est votre cœur qui vous a poussé à vous rendre dans l'au-delà en premier, non pas votre objectif. » répliqua Tanéko.

« Croyez-vous ? Vous parlez comme si vous me connaissez bien. Or je doute que ce soit le cas. » rappela le démon de l'ouest.

« Je ne prétends pas vous connaître, bien au contraire. J'essaie simplement de vous faire comprendre une chose. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors de l'ouverture du passage de l'au-delà ? »

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux. Un chien des enfers avait bondi puis emporté Rin. A cet instant, il n'avait plus pensé qu'à une seule chose : la secourir. C'était principalement ce qui l'avait guidé dans ce monde de ténèbres. Sa quête était passée au second plan. Sans doute même y aurait-il renoncé ne serait-ce que pour ramener la fillette saine et sauve. Il se remémora également sa peine quand il l'avait su morte. Sa joie quand elle était revenue parmi les vivants. Son cœur, avait bel et bien pris le pas ce jour-là. Sa détermination à retrouver Rin aurait fracassé des montagnes. Serait-ce … cela que voulait lui dire Tanéko ?

* * *

><p>Cette dernière sourit en voyant passer les différentes émotions dans les prunelles soleil. Elle le laissa la dépasser, pour revenir à la hauteur d'Ah-Un qui portait Rin et Jaken. Sesshomaru était … perdu. Tout un tas de pensées et d'émotions déferlaient dans son esprit. Il comparait ses ressentis les moments où Rin était en sécurité, et ceux où il la savait en danger. En ces instants il se savait capable de déchaîner une puissance sans nom, qu'il ne jugeait pas utile en temps ordinaire. Le youkai était prêt à tout pour la protéger.<p>

« _Le cœur recèle-t-il donc une force peu commune ? Mais montrer son attachement est une faiblesse devant l'ennemi. Un moyen de pression, un atout. _»

Derrière, Tanéko savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de comprendre. La paix intérieure valait tous les sabres du monde. N'est pas qui voulait qui pouvait y accéder. Durant un moment, le trajet se fit en silence. Au moment où Sesshomaru se tourna pour donner la permission de pique-niquer, il découvrit Tanéko, Rin et Jaken qui mangeaient déjà.

« Nous pouvons poursuivre. » assura la youkai chat.

Sesshomaru soupira d'agacement. Mais que cette fille était compliquée ! Il avait vraiment du mal à la cerner : par moment exubérante, Jaken dirait insolente, d'autres moment calme, posée, réfléchie et pleine de sagesse. Il se tourna pour continuer la route. Mine de rien, les bouleversements qu'elle occasionnait le faisait parfois grincer des dents. Cela commençait à devenir n'importe quoi : on s'arrêtait pour manger, ça piaillait dans tous les sens, elle chamboulait ses convictions, ses habitudes … Sesshomaru allait devoir mettre les points sur les i. Nanméoh. La senteur du passage des moines le distraya un moment, lui rappelant son but du moment.

Le passage était frais. Examinant le sol, Sesshomaru remarqua les traces d'un foyer. Les moines avaient dû s'arrêter pour se nourrir ou bien dormir. Ils se rapprochaient donc.

« On dirait qu'on va vers une montagne. » fit remarquer Rin.

« Elle m'est familière. Ce n'est pas celle où on fabrique un saké remarquable ? » ajouta Tanéko.

« Quelle importance ? » lança Jaken.

« Oh simple curiosité. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau confortablement. Bientôt, le sol s'inclina vers le haut, annonçant la pentecôte. Pardon, l'ascension.

« Quelle drôle d'odeur. » fit Tanéko.

« Maintenant que tu le dis. C'est quoi ? » lança Rin.

Une brume apparut devant eux. Tanéko nota que l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Et surtout, cela sentait l'alcool. Elle comprit aussi sec, mais hélas trop tard. Devant, Sesshomaru se fit percuter par Entei. Le youkai fut propulsé à l'extrême bord de la montagne. Le cheval émit alors un hennissement tonitruant, s'apparentant à un rire. Qui fut contagieux, car Rin fut prise d'un fou rire qui la fit tomber de selle. Tanéko la rattrapa par une cheville.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Il faut qu'on sorte de là et vite ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

Elle tâcha de remettre l'enfant en selle, mais cette dernière riait trop fort pour tenir. Tanéko descendit alors pour la poser au sol. Étonné, Sesshomaru la vit alors zigzaguer, un air béat scotché au visage et ricanant bêtement.

« Rin ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? » questionna Sesshomaru.

Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Il pressentit que ce brouillard alentour y était pour quelque chose.

« On devrgnait la laizer là, Sesssssssgnomaru-chama. V'navez pas à vous trim … hic baller ! Une gnumaine. » lâcha Jaken.

Sa démarche était aussi erratique que celle de la fillette.

« Jaken … veux-tu cesser ce comportement ridicule ? » s'agaça Sesshomaru.

« Ridicule ? Qui za ? »

Jaken trébucha et se rattrapa au pantalon de son maître. Dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il se baissa et flanqua un coup sur la tête du crapaud.

* * *

><p>« BOUHOUHOUHOU ! Vous m'aimeeeeez paaaaas ! OUUIIIIN ! » s'exclama Jaken en éclatant en sanglots.<p>

« Woooh Jaken-samaaa. Porkwa vous pleurez hic ! » fit Rin.

Elle s'approcha en titubant, et s'affala presque sur le serviteur. Sesshomaru regardait la scène avec une incompréhension manifeste. Il allait se tourner vers Tanéko, quand il la sentit s'affaler sur son dos.

« Waaah ! Si on s'enfuyait tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Voulez-vous bien me lâcher ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Nan paske que je vous hoc trouve foncort … mortco … bref je suis ben là où hic chuis. »

Allons bon ! Elle était également touchée par cet étrange phénomène. Seul Ah-Un paraissait avoir conservé un peu de raison, certainement grâce au masque qui protégeait ses museaux. La clé du mystère était donc bien dans ce brouillard.

« Seigneur Marochu ! Pourkwa vous m'aimez pas ? » demanda Jaken en s'accrochant à son maître.

« Tu veux pas non pu qu'y t'épouse des fois ? » lança Tanéko.

Sesshomaru se redressa, faisant lâcher prise à la youkai qui alla valser plus loin. Elle percuta la paroi de la falaise.

« Oh wi ! Epousez-moi mon seigneur ! Hic hoc ! » lança Jaken avec un grand sourire.

Sesshomaru inspira en fermant les yeux. Surtout rester calme. Il devait impérativement les traîner hors de ce brouillard s'il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Or ce n'était pas une mince affaire, surtout avec un seul bras.

« Dites donc vous ! » fit Tanéko derrière lui.

Elle lui donna une tape sur les fesses, qui fit sursauter le concerné et s'appuya sur son épaule.

« C'pas gentil de m'en-hic-voyer bouler. Oh mais zont musclées vos fesses. »

Il lui retourna un regard mi-choqué mi-menaçant. Mais c'est qu'elle lui caressait le derrière !

« J'peux toucheeer ? » questionna Rin.

« Ouais, y'en a deux. »

_Oh. My. God._ Sesshomaru se pinça l'arête du nez. Rin zigzagua jusqu'au youkai. Peu décidé à se laisser tripoter, il fit un pas en avant et pivota, décidé à les remettre en marche pour sortir de là. Las, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que Tanéko s'était appuyée sur lui. Et qu'elle ne tenait guère sur ses guibolles. Par conséquent elle suivit son mouvement lorsqu'il avança, et se retrouva dans ses bras quand il se retourna.

« Weuhlà ! » dit-elle en basculant.

Sesshomaru la remit sur ses pieds un peu sèchement.

« Hiic ! Gnalors beau gosse, quand eze qu'on part tous les deux ? » demanda la démon.

Elle aplatit ses mains sur les joues de Sesshomaru.

« Z'est mon maître ! » intervint de nouveau Jaken.

Entei lança de nouveau un hennissement perçant, le tout en se cognant contre la montagne.

« _A l'aide. N'importe qui. _» pensa Sesshomaru.

« L'est fou le canasson. » fit Rin qui s'était assise.

Bon, au moins une qui se tiendrait tranquille. Sesshomaru sentit que Tanéko lui tirait les joues.

* * *

><p>« Souriieeez ! »<p>

En fait, il donnait surtout l'impression d'exploser incessamment sous peu.

« Z'êtes rudement meugnon quand même. » reprit la youkai chat.

« Oui oui. Maintenant si nous pouvions reprendre notre route. » répondit Sesshomaru légèrement agacé.

« D'accord mais j'veux un bisou. »

_Un QUOI ? _

« Mwa aussi ! » lança Jaken.

« …. »

Tanéko tourna la tête de Sesshomaru, et planta sans plus de cérémonie ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le démon blanc ouvrit de grands yeux. Il sentit malgré lui ses joues se colorer.

« Allez on y vgna ! » déclara Tanéko.

« Et mon bisou alors ? » s'indigna Jaken.

Tanéko aida Rin à se relever, mais elle partit en arrière avec l'enfant. Naturellement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'adulte tomba sur les fesses et l'enfant sur elle. Toutes deux éclatèrent de rire. Sesshomaru, toujours sous le choc de l'audace de Tanéko, secoua la tête. Il arracha le bâton des mains de Jaken qui protesta. D'un coup sur la tête, il lui ordonna d'avancer.

« Debout toutes les deux ! » intima-t-il aux filles.

« Oui chef hic ! »

Elles se levèrent et le suivirent.

« Ah-Un occupe-toi d'Entei. »

Le dragon grogna son accord, puis rejoignit son camarade quadrupède. Sesshomaru guidait les trois autres avec le nintôjo. Les deux filles chantaient à présent à tue-tête tout en zigzaguant, et le démon chien devait parfois les rattraper quand elles s'approchaient du bord. Petit à petit, ils sortirent enfin de ce brouillard. Toutefois, il faudrait un certain temps avant que les effets de l'alcool ne se dissipent. Car tous en avaient inspiré une bonne quantité. Sans compter que cela devait être un degré élevé. Heureusement, le soir tombait. Une pause serait la bienvenue.

« On s'arrête. » fit Sesshomaru.

Tanéko et Rin s'immobilisèrent dans un garde-à-vous. Entei s'effondra presque sur le sol, avec un bruit sourd.

« Nous allons passer la nuit ici. » annonça Sesshomaru.

« Bah c'est très bien, je tombe de sommeil. » déclara Tanéko.

Elle s'étira et bailla, avant de se rouler en boule sur le sol. Rin s'affala contre elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elles ne sombrent dans le sommeil. Jaken s'était lui aussi couché sans plus de manières. Sesshomaru s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il porta ses yeux sur Tanéko. Machinalement, il amena sa main à ses lèvres. Son premier baiser, donné par une youkai dans un état second. Enfin peu importe. Sesshomaru s'assit à même le sol pour passer la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Tanéko s'éveilla. Rin suivit un rien après.<p>

« Oooh ma tête ! » gémirent-elles.

Sesshomaru entrouvrit les yeux. C'est là que ça allait être drôle.

« Purée mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un régiment de tambour sous le crâne. » fit Tanéko.

« Moi aussi. Sesshomaru-sama, vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Rin.

« Auriez-vous oublié ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben … je me rappelle de la montagne et du brouillard, mais ensuite … trou noir. » avoua Tanéko.

Il ne dit rien. Toujours est-il que les deux brunes s'affairèrent à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Jaken ronflait comme une locomotive, Entei était entièrement couché sur le flanc.

« Tanéko, la nourriture aura du mal à cuire sans eau. » fit remarquer Sesshomaru.

« Gné ? Ah oui. »

Tant bien que mal, la féline se leva pour aller chercher une outre. Le repas fut mis à cuire. Jaken s'éveilla à son tour, avec lui aussi la gueule de bois. Chacun s'assit autour du foyer pour manger. Rin avait préparé un remède contre les maux de tête, qu'elle donna à Tanéko puis à Jaken.

« Comment peut-on avoir la tête dans un état pareil ? » se lamenta le serviteur.

« Aucune idée. Lord Sesshomaru, que s'est-il passé dans la montagne ? » interrogea Rin.

« Vous vous êtes simplement mis à divaguer. » répondit le blanc.

Le trio s'entreregarda, sourcils froncés. Tanéko prit quelques bouchées, avant d'émettre un son de compréhension.

« Les vapeurs d'alcool. Nous avons été saoulés. »

C'était donc ça, pensa Sesshomaru. Il aurait pu y penser plus tôt. L'endroit était réputé pour son saké, nul doute qu'ils étaient passés près de la distillerie. A l'avenir il tâcherait de s'en rappeler.

Quelque temps plus tard, la troupe reprit sa marche. Énervé par un cheval qui ne cessait de zig et de zaguer, Sesshomaru descendit.

« Sesshomaru-sama. » appela Tanéko.

« Hm ? »

« Hier soir. Je crois me souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose d'embarrassant. »

Ah. Il lui glissa un regard. La youkai avait les joues rouges.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour mon comportement stupide, et vous assure que ça ne se reproduira plus. » dit-elle d'un trait.

« J'espère bien. »

Tanéko se mordit la lèvre d'embarras. Elle revint près d'Ah-Un et Rin, qui lui tapota l'épaule en signe de compassion. La montagne ça vous gagne, à condition qu'on y fabrique pas d'alcool !


	9. Le monastère

**Alors que Sesshomaru retrouve ses ennemis, il se rends compte d'un petit détail ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru s'éloigna un instant du groupe. Il inspira.<p>

« Vous restez ici. »

« Oh vous les avez trouvé. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on reste en arrière ? » fit Tanéko.

« Ces moines sont de puissants exorcistes. Je m'en occuperais seul. »

« Serait-ce que vous êtes inquiets pour nous ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Hmph ! »

Sesshomaru s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot. Ungaï et ses moines étaient en effet tout près. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs sentit la présence démoniaque. Il ordonna à ses disciples de se tenir prêts. La silhouette du démon chien apparut au bout du sentier menant à un monastère. Ils s'y étaient réfugiés temporairement. Sesshomaru avança durant encore un moment, puis dégaina son épée. Aussitôt, Ungaï brandit son sceptre.

« Méfie-toi démon ! Depuis notre première rencontre j'ai pris soin d'emporter de plus puissants exorcismes ! » avertit le moine.

Cela ne suffit bien sûr pas à stopper le youkai. Il lança une première attaque. La lumière bleue fila à toute vitesse vers Ungaï. Qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. L'offensive s'écrasa contre une barrière spirituelle. Sesshomaru marqua une halte.

« Par les éclairs ! » s'exclama le moine.

Il avait sortit un papier qu'il lança. Lorsque le manuscrit franchit la barrière, une multitude d'éclairs jaillirent en un bouquet mortel. Sesshomaru esquiva avec sa rapidité habituelle. Son épée bloqua certains éclairs. Le sol fut sillonné par l'attaque. Soudain, il remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un sifflement retentit. Sesshomaru sauta, et vit passer une flèche très près.

« N'empêche, je ne suis pas tranquille à l'idée qu'il affronte seul ces moines. » confia Tanéko.

« Rassures-toi, Lord Sesshomaru est le démon le plus puissant que je connaisse. » assura Rin.

« Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée. » ajouta Jaken.

« J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. »

Rin regarda Tanéko, qui était allongée sur le dos les mains croisées derrière la nuque. Elle distillait le doute en l'enfant. Elle avait pu constater de visu la force de ces hommes. Ils se savaient poursuivis par un redoutable adversaire, sans doute avaient-ils pris des précautions. Rin se mordit un ongle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien du tout ! Le maître nous a commandé de rester ici, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. » répondit Jaken.

Soudain, des morceaux de papiers voletèrent dans leur direction. Tanéko fit un bond en arrière. Des racines sortirent du sol et emprisonnèrent tout ce beau monde en l'air.

« Ne bougez plus. Vous êtes cernés, un seul geste suspect et vous serez purifiés dans la seconde. » menaça une femme.

Elle était accompagnée d'une autre prêtresse, et de trois disciples d'Ungaï. Les prêtresses pointaient des flèches vers Tanéko et Jaken. La youkai chat gronda. La femme qui avait parlé fit quelques gestes, et les racines se mirent à bouger. Plus précisément, elles avancèrent suivant les humains. Peu de temps après, les prisonniers virent un monastère. Mais surtout les lumières bleues qui fusaient. Tout trois comprirent que Sesshomaru menait bataille là-bas.

* * *

><p>« Grande sœur, pourquoi nous emmènent-ils ? » chuchota Rin.<p>

« Pour servir d'otages. Ils savent bien que Sesshomaru est trop fort pour eux, alors ils vont tenter autre chose. » avait comprit la brune.

« Si Sesshomaru cède, ce sera un véritable déshonneur pour lui. » fit Jaken.

« T'inquiètes, il n'aura pas le temps d'être déshonoré. Ils le tueront sitôt qu'il se rendra. » reprit Tanéko.

« Oh non ! Il faut qu'on l'aide, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur au seigneur Sesshomaru ! » dit Rin.

« Je crains que Jaken et moi n'ayons guère le choix. » lui fit remarquer Tanéko.

Ce disant, elle lui lança un regard appuyé. Rin fronça les sourcils, puis tourna la tête. Le groupe était arrivé au manoir. Les bruits de bataille faisaient trembler le sol. Rin vit soudain une des prêtresses ouvrirent un passage dans une barrière. La fillette écarquilla les yeux alors que la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Mais c'est bien sûr !

« _J'ai compris nee-san. En tant qu'humaine je ne suis pas affectée par les pouvoirs de ces gens. Je suis donc la seule capable d'aider Sesshomaru-sama. _»

Rin regarda à nouveau Tanéko, avec un regard entendu assorti d'un hochement de tête. La démone sourit, contente que son apprentie aie saisie l'importance de sa nature dans cet endroit. En attendant, les prisonniers furent amenés dans une vaste salle. Une myriade de petits papiers étaient posés sur le sol. Les racines s'immobilisèrent au milieu. Nul doute que si les youkais posaient d'un orteil sur le plancher, ils étaient cuits au sens littéral. Les murs tremblèrent à nouveau. Un des moines grimpa vers eux. Armé d'un couteau, il entreprit de prélever des morceaux de tissu à chacun.

« Va dire au maître que nous avons les otages. Et apporte ceci en preuve. » fit un moine en donnant les étoffes à un camarade.

Pour Rin, l'heure était venue d'agir. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait se dégager des racines qui entouraient son corps. L'enfant ramena une jambe vers elle. Dans le bas de son pantalon se trouvait un couteau. Elle parvint à s'en saisir.

« Trop petit. » dit-elle en regardant la lame.

Elle en aurait pour des heures, et il serait trop tard pour Sesshomaru.

« Attrape plutôt mon épée ninja à la taille. » conseilla Tanéko à voix basse.

« Et avec quoi ? » questionna Rin.

« Que t'ai-je enseigné à propos d'un éventuel problème avec tes mains ? »

« Que j'ai toujours des jambes. Je vois. »

Rin commença donc par ôter une de ses chaussures. Tendant ensuite la jambe vers Tanéko, elle entreprit de saisir l'épée entre ses orteils. Après des efforts, elle arriva à la retirer.

« Parfait, à mon tour. » dit Tanéko.

La démone attrapa le petit sabre par le manche. Jetant un œil à leurs geôliers, elle leva la jambe aussi haut qu'elle put. Calculant sa visée, Tanéko abattit la lame d'un coup sec, aussi fortement que possible sur la racine qui emprisonnait la fillette. Une large entaille apparut. Rin se chargea se trancher le reste avec son couteau.

* * *

><p>« Rends-toi Sesshomaru, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à tes compagnons. » lança Ungaï.<p>

Sesshomaru contracta sa main autour de la garde de Tôkijin. Les morceaux d'étoffes que le moine affichait portaient bien l'odeur de Rin, Tanéko et Jaken. Tout avait été préparé pour le recevoir.

« Si tu t'imagines que ça va suffire à sauver ta vie, misérable insecte, tu te trompes lourdement. » répliqua le youkai.

« Ta puissance n'est pas parvenue à briser cette barrière. Par conséquent tu n'arrivera pas à les sauver à temps. Je vais pour ma part ordonner leur purification. La fillette sera exorcisée pour avoir voulu rester avec un démon. » annonça le moine.

Les pupilles dorées s'étrécirent. Cette sale vermine …

* * *

><p>Rin atterrit sur le sol en silence. Elle fila derrière la base des racines, puis jeta un œil. Six gardes : trois moines trois prêtresses. La manœuvre n'allait pas être simple du tout. Nul doute qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide. Aussi la petite fille commença par ramasser les papiers d'exorcisme. Grimpant aux racines, elle prit le bâton de Jaken. En silence, Rin revint au sol. Elle dénoua sa fronde et piocha une pierre. Ceci fait, l'enfant prit une inspiration. Elle reprit le bâton de Jaken, puis fit tournoyer son instrument. Une pierre fusa et assomma une prêtresse.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que ! » s'exclama un moine.

Lui et les autres gardes firent volte-face pour voir arriver Rin en courant. Aussitôt, ils se mirent en devoir de l'attraper. La fillette évita un premier moine. D'un geste habile, elle abattit le nintôjo sur sa nuque. Le bâton tournoya ensuite, et l'extrémité en heurta brutalement le nez d'une prêtresse. La femme recula vivement en geignant, les mains sur son nez en sang. Un moine saisit Rin par le col de son habit.

« Dis donc toi ! »

Le bâton passa à côté de la tête de la fillette pour frapper celle de l'homme. Comme prévu il la lâcha aussitôt. Rin passa ensuite entre les jambes d'un autre moine, puis frappa ses genoux. Une fois à sa hauteur elle l'assomma. Restait encore la miko au nez rouge, plus un autre moine et une prêtresse. Rin se mit en position de combat. Entre-temps toutefois, Tanéko avait arraché les racines qui la maintenait. Elle sectionna celles de Jaken, le prit puis sauta pour atterrir. La youkai fonça ensuite sur les adversaires de Rin. Étant plus expérimentée, elle eut tôt fait de les mettre K-O.

« Bon travail Rin. » dit-elle.

« Merci nee-san. Il faut trouver le seigneur Sesshomaru maintenant. »

« L'endroit a peut-être d'autres occupants, va falloir être prudent. » reprit Tanéko.

« Alors je passe devant. » décida Rin.

Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

« Mais attendez moi ! » s'exclama Jaken.

Du reste la démon chat avait raison : le monastère comprenait d'autres moines. Rin et Tanéko en déquillèrent trois à coup de pierres. La petite fille qui avait conservé le nintôjo du youkai vert s'en servit pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un autre moine. Sa petite taille lui permettait de s'attaquer à des endroits difficilement défendables : les jambes. Tanéko lui avait aussi appris à frapper un peu plus au nord, dans l'endroit le plus délicat et le point le plus efficace pour vaincre un homme.

« Iiiih des papiers ! » fit soudain Tanéko.

Rin accourut pour l'aider à les enlever. De justesse, car ceux-ci prirent feu. La démone décida de se charger des coupables. Fonçant vers eux à grande vitesse, elle passa également sur un mur pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Une fois derrière eux, il lui fut aisé de briser leur cou.

« Les bruits de combat sont plus forts, on se rapproche. » annonça Tanéko.

Elles reprirent leur course. Derrière, Jaken qui peinait à les suivre s'étonna de l'habileté de Rin. Visiblement son entraînement avec l'adulte portait ses fruits. Elle avait maté une moitié de leur garde à elle seule. C'était vraiment incroyable.

* * *

><p>Au-dehors, Ungaï avait constaté avec effroi la chute de sa barrière autour du monastère. Il pouvait certes s'en créer une pour lui seul, mais il savait que cela serait insuffisant face au puissant démon. Un pan du monastère venait de s'écrouler sous l'attaque de Sesshomaru. Le moine avait presque utilisé tous ses enchantements. Que s'était-il donc passé là-dedans ? Sesshomaru se posait justement la même question. Les prisonniers étaient-ils parvenus à s'échapper ? Quoi qu'il en soit il devait en finir et vite. Le youkai dégaina son fouet lumineux qui claqua vers Ungaï. Sa barrière s'affaiblissait à cause de la fatigue du combat. Aussitôt après, une nouvelle déflagration bleue vint violemment percuter le bouclier de l'humain.<p>

« _Je dois battre en retraite. Seul je n'y arriverais jamais. _» pensa-t-il en pliant presque.

Il pivota les talons aussitôt l'attaque finie. Sesshomaru siffla de mépris. Il s'élança après l'homme. Ungaï bifurqua. Il découvrit des moines inconscient sur le sol.

« Visiblement ta petite prise d'otage a échoué, mortel. » lança Sesshomaru derrière lui.

Le moine sursauta, et tenta d'abattre son sceptre sur le youkai. Ce dernier le brisa d'un coup de griffes. Ungaï s'enfuit une fois de plus. Sesshomaru lança alors son fouet, qui sectionna net la tête du moine.

« Nooon ! Maître Ungaï ! » s'exclama un autre homme.

Il venait de voir son camarade se faire décapiter par une lanière lumineuse. Sesshomaru réitéra l'attaque : ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir se firent proprement trancher en deux ou perdirent la tête. Ceci fait, le démon poursuivit sa route. Où pouvaient bien avoir été emmenés ses suivants ? Dans le monastère, c'était la panique. Le duo formé par Rin et Tanéko semblait impossible à stopper : leur agilité se combinait pour esquiver les attaques, leur habileté pour les parer pour ensuite contre-attaquer. L'enfant ne craignant pas les pouvoirs des hommes formait une bonne protection pour Tanéko. La rapidité de la youkai prenait ensuite le relais pour détruire l'ennemi.

« Mais ça n'en finira donc jamais ? » s'exclama la brune en égorgeant un moine.

« Je n'entends plus rien, tu crois que Lord Sesshomaru ... » demanda Rin avec inquiétude.

« Nous serons rapidement fixées dès qu'on atteindra la porte d'entrée. » répondit Tanéko.

Soudain, alors qu'un moine venait vers elle avec un bâton, elles virent son buste se détacher du reste de son corps. Emporté par son élan, il parcourut trois mètres avant de s'effondrer. Derrière, Sesshomaru rengaina.

« Merci Sesshomaru-sama ! » fit Tanéko avec un sourire et en joignant les mains.

« Lord Sesshomaru ! » ajouta Rin.

Elle accourut vers lui. Sesshomaru baissa un instant les yeux vers elle, avant de les reporter aux alentours.

« Est-ce là votre œuvre ? » demanda-t-il à Tanéko.

« Moi et Rin. Elle a été la première à se libérer des espèces de racines qui nous maintenaient prisonniers. » raconta Tanéko.

Il écarquilla les yeux : Rin s'était battue et avait remporté des victoires ? Impressionnant. Sesshomaru remarqua soudain un carré de peau au niveau du ventre de Tanéko. L'endroit où le morceau de tissu destiné à prouver les dires d'Ungaï avait été prélevé. Son regarda s'attarda un instant sur ce ventre finement musclé. Mine de rien, Sesshomaru trouva la vue … plaisante.

« Oui je sais : ce n'est guère décent de montrer son ventre, mais on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. » lança Tanéko en haussant les épaules.

Sesshomaru détourna les yeux. Pile quand Jaken faisait son entrée, à bout de souffle.

* * *

><p>« Maître, vous avez vaincu le moine. » dit-il.<p>

« Naturellement. Je constate toutefois que les filles ont fait du bon travail. » répondit le youkai blanc.

« Merci beaucoup du compliment. Nous n'allions ni rester dans le pétrin, ni vous y laisser. » précisa Tanéko.

Sesshomaru n'avait pas le pressentiment d'avoir été dans les ennuis, cependant il apprécia la loyauté de la féline. Il sentit ses yeux revenir à l'endroit de son ventre. Tanéko haussa un sourcil : serait-ce qu'il se rinçait l'œil ?

« Et si nous y allions ? » demanda la brune.

« Alors partons. » fit Sesshomaru en pivotant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout d'un coup ? En quoi trouvait-il cette partie d'elle dévoilée agréable à regarder ?

« _Est-ce que le reste de son corps est aussi musclé ? _» demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Sesshomaru cligna des yeux. Il n'avait nul besoin de le savoir.

« _Son derrière l'est lui. Il est plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs. _» continua cette voix.

« _Je m'en moque. J'ai d'autres choses à penser. _»

« _Ben tiens ! Regarde-la un peu plus attentivement, tu sera surpris. _»

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à reluquer une youkai alors qu'il avait été indifférent à l'autre sexe jusque là.

« _Justement ! Voilà trop longtemps que ça dure ! Le manque commence à devenir évident. Fais-toi plaisir de temps à autre bon sang ! _»

« _Vas-tu te taire ? _» menaça la raison du youkai de l'Ouest.

« _Naon. Tu ne pourras pas me museler tant que je n'aurais pas eu -et toi aussi- satisfaction. _»

Heureusement que cette voix perverse n'était pas matérielle. Elle serait déjà en miettes sinon. Le groupe atteignit enfin l'extérieur du manoir. Ils allaient retrouver leur monture et se concentrer une fois de plus sur leur objectif, à savoir bousiller Hakudoshi. Cette histoire réglée, Tanéko rentrerait chez elle, la voix intérieure de Sesshomaru la bouclerait et il pourrait s'occuper tranquillement de Naraku.

Entei vint accueillir son maître, pendant qu'Ah-Un émettait un grognement de reconnaissance.

« _Hé ho regarde. _» entendit de nouveau Sesshomaru.

Comme si quelque chose en prenait le contrôle, il sentit ses yeux se tourner vers Tanéko qui passait derrière lui, et se porter sur son postérieur.

« _Ah oui en effet, pas mal. MAIS ! Bon écoute-moi bien, tu as intérêt à me ficher la paix pour le restant de la journée, ou je te jures bien que je te verrouille au tréfonds de mon esprit, d'où tu ne sortira plus. _»

« _Roh là là ! Que t'es susceptible ! T'es un mâle je te rappelle, y'a rien de plus naturel ! _» fit la petite voix.

« _Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces futilités, un point c'est tout_. » objecta fermement Sesshomaru tout en montant sur le dos d'Entei.

« _Des futilités ! Il veut ma mort. _»

« _Bonne idée, fais-toi plaisir. _»

Le groupe reprit sa marche, bien inconscient du débat intérieur de la tête de peloton. Sesshomaru retint un soupir. Cette histoire prenait des proportions déplaisantes.


	10. L'esprit en dérive

**Ce n'est pas simple d'avoir les idées qui divaguent quand on s'appelle Sesshomaru ... mais bon, ça reste un youkai mâle XD.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Durant les jours qui suivirent, Sesshomaru se surprit à observer -mater serait le mot juste- Tanéko avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle n'était pas dénuée de charme, avec ses yeux verts pétillants et son corps athlétique. Comme nombre de ses congénères félins, elle affectionnait de paresser au soleil. Le malheur étant que la youkai prenait des poses parfois lascives, ce qui n'était pas fait pour arranger l'état d'esprit de son compagnon de route. Il pensait de temps à autre à aller promener sa main sur le corps de la brune. Ces étranges pensées le mettaient mal à l'aise, en plus de susciter une certaine inquiétude sur sa santé mentale. Ce n'était pas normal que son esprit dérive autant sur Tanéko. Il avait tendance à devenir un peu agressif avec elle, tant des idées peu catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit.<p>

Naturellement la démone ne se laissait pas impressionner et répondait vertement à ses piques. Sesshomaru n'étant pas expansif, personne dans l'histoire ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Et quand bien même on lui posait la question, il ne répondait rien. C'est donc dans une curieuse ambiance que le groupe voyageait.

« Qu'il fait bon aujourd'hui. » lança Tanéko.

« Oui, on va pouvoir pique-niquer dans un champ de fleurs j'espère. » répondit Rin.

« Et se dorer au soleil ! »

A l'avant, juché sur Entei, Sesshomaru écarquilla yeux en entendant cette suggestion. Un dilemme s'installa : devait-il la laisser faire et profiter de la vue, ou bien hâter le repas pour éviter que son esprit ne s'égare encore ? Il en venait quand même à oublier Hakudoshi et Naraku, ce qu'il trouvait franchement dérangeant. Rien n'était capable de le déconcentrer autrefois. Faiblissait-il ? Pourvu que non.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ? » appela Tanéko.

Aïe, de nouveau le frisson quand elle s'adressait à lui. Il faudrait qu'il se penche plus avant sur ce mystère.

« Quoi donc ? » répondit-il de son ton habituel.

« Pourrions-nous arrêter dans ce champ là-bas à gauche ? »

Sesshomaru tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Un champ coloré s'étendait à perte de vue. Pour lui, il était temps de répondre à son dilemme. Oui non, plus vite moins vite …

« Tâchez de ne pas traîner. »

« Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas notre genre. » répondit la brune avec un sourire.

Déjà elle faisait bifurquer Ah-Un. Sesshomaru suivit ensuite. Rapidement, Rin et Tanéko déballèrent ce dont elles avaient besoin, avec la célérité due à l'habitude. Jaken alluma le feu une fois le bois disposé en dessous. En attendant que la cuisson soit effective, Tanéko ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de s'allonger. Signal d'alerte chez Sesshomaru. Prestement, il détourna la tête. Il concentra son regard miel sur le paysage alentour pendant un moment. Puis, comme si une force supérieure l'attirait, il reporta les yeux sur la youkai. Cette dernière venait justement de rouler sur le dos.

Les pupilles dorées remontèrent des jambes jusqu'aux hanches, passèrent sur la taille puis remontèrent sur le buste pour arriver au visage, serein et détendu. Sesshomaru s'imagina caresser son visage, descendre ensuite sur tout le reste.

« _Ce n'est pas une youkai d'un rang élevé, pourtant ...je la trouve plus agréable à regarder que toutes ces poupées artificielles de la cour. _» songea-t-il.

Une beauté simple, sans fioriture, naturelle. Lorsqu'elle combattait à ses côtés, c'était toujours avec une grâce certaine. D'ailleurs, il aimait aussi voir la détermination briller dans ses yeux, ses gestes précis et assurés qui lui conférait une aura sauvage. Tanéko restait féminine quelle que soit la situation. Tiens, la voilà qui se redresse aux aguets. Douche froide pour Sesshomaru : un ennemi s'avancerait-il sans qu'il ne l'aie repéré ? Il s'était lui aussi redressé, la main déjà sur la garde de Tôkijin. Toutefois, il se tranquillisa très vite. L'air ne lui apportait que l'odeur d'une proie. Un sanglier qui passait non loin. La chasse devait être un spectacle aussi intéressant à voir que le combat, songea soudain Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Nul doute que Tanéko devait y paraître aussi fière et sauvage qu'en pleine bataille. Il ne l'avait jamais suivie lorsqu'elle s'absentait pour chasser.<p>

« Tu comptes t'attaquer à un sanglier ? » demanda-t-il.

Il s'était décidé à la tutoyer à présent.

« Nous avons besoin de viande. » répondit la brune qui s'éloignait déjà.

« Mais c'est dangereux onee-san. » fit Rin.

« Pas plus qu'une proie youkai. »

Tous trois la regardèrent s'éloigner en direction du sanglier. Un instant après, Sesshomaru se leva puis partit en silence dans la même direction. Tanéko de son côté, avait déjà trouvé sa victime. L'animal broutait sans se rendre compte de sa présence. La brune avança à pas feutrés, ventre à ras du sol. Plus loin, caché derrière un tronc, Sesshomaru surveillait le déroulement des évènements. Soudain, le sanglier releva la tête. Il venait de sentir la présence de la démon. Ce fut le moment que choisit Tanéko pour bondir toutes griffes et dents dehors, avec un son très félin.

« Miiaaoow ! »

Surtout très chat en fait. Le gibier avait repéré l'énergie démoniaque, et préféra fuir. La brune le talonna. Elle fut prompte à le rattraper. Sesshomaru suivait toute la scène, admirant les muscles jouer pendant la course de la brunette. Tanéko saisit soudain une défense. Le sanglier couina, elle grimpa sur dos. Le poids le ralentit considérablement. Tanéko en avait profité pour sortit un long poignard. Elle tira violemment sur la défense, obligeant la bête à incliner la tête. La gorge ainsi libérée, la démone y planta sa lame. Le gibier glapit de douleur, avant de s'effondrer. La youkai chat le lâcha avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle pirouetta pour se rétablir. Elle revint tranquillement vers sa proie qui se vidait de son sang. La chasseresse avait veillé à sectionner une artère vitale.

Tanéko s'accroupit près de l'animal, saisit la poignée de son arme et la retira. Le sang gicla, inondant son bras. Le sanglier rendit son dernier soupir au moment où elle rangea son poignard.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! » lança-t-elle soudain.

Sesshomaru vit qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Ainsi donc, elle l'avait repéré. Nul doute que si elle chassait, ses sens devaient être aiguisés en conséquence. Sesshomaru sortit des fourrés puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres.

« Vous aviez peur que je me blesse ou bien est-ce la faim qui vous a attiré ? » questionna la brune.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Que faisait-il là alors ?

« Allons-y. » conclut Sesshomaru.

Tanéko chargea le sanglier sur une épaule, et le suivit. Il avait eu raison, le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Tout en finesse malgré la violence de l'acte, rapide et sûre d'elle dans l'action.

« Lord Sesshomaru, êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien en ce moment ? » questionna la brune à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi, ai-je l'air d'aller mal ? »

« Eh bien, les deux autres n'osent sûrement pas vous en parler, mais nous trouvons tous que vous avez un comportement plutôt étrange ces derniers temps. »

Oh. Sesshomaru retint un soupir agacé. Cela se voyait donc … il lui faudrait être plus discret à l'avenir.

« Je vais très bien. Parlons plutôt de notre quête. Voici un moment que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles d'Hakudoshi. » répondit Sesshomaru en changeant habilement de sujet.

« C'est vrai. Il doit être à la recherche des quatre points cardinaux. » annonça Tanéko.

La lisière de la forêt fut en vue.

* * *

><p>« Les quatre points cardinaux ? » répéta le youkai blanc.<p>

« Oui, c'est nécessaire à l'ouverture d'un passage vers la frontière entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Techniquement ils sont gardés sur chacune des terres dans un temple. Je crains qu'il n'aie mis la main sur une ou deux. » expliqua la brune.

Le campement fut en vue. Tanéko déposa son gibier afin de le préparer. Ce qui donna l'occasion à Sesshomaru de méditer ses paroles. Si ces fameux points étaient répandus aux quatre coins du pays, il devait logiquement y en avoir un dans les terres de l'Ouest. Il se rappela alors de ce fameux temple qu'il avait longtemps cru désert. Il se situait dans une forêt profonde, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

« Tanéko, à quoi au juste ressemblent ces point cardinaux ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Ce sont des flèches en or. A ce qu'on raconte, une fois réunies elles sont particulièrement dévastatrices. Autrement, elles ouvrent des passages vers l'au-delà. » exposa la brune.

« Je vois. Et qui les gardent ? » continua le démon.

« Hmmm … pour le nord il s'agit d'une tribu de chèvres. Au Sud c'est le clan du lapin, à l'est la tribu du tonnerre et enfin l'Ouest … les youkais chiens. »

Il avait donc raison. Mais pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de cette information ? Ni son père ni sa mère ne lui en avait parlé.

« Nous ferons route vers l'Ouest. Sur mes terres il nous sera plus facile de trouver cette flèche. » décida Sesshomaru.

« Si vous voulez. Je serais d'avis d'envoyer un message aux autres gardiens, à moins que les moines et prêtresses de mon village ne l'aient déjà fait. »

Tanéko avait terminé de découper la viande. Une majeure partie fut mise à conserver dans le sel, une autre servit à compléter le repas en cours. Comme à son habitude, Tanéko fit goûter le repas à Sesshomaru, qui hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était à son goût. La youkai fit ensuite le service. Chacun mangea en silence. Quelques fruits servirent de dessert. Pendant que Sesshomaru croquait dans une pomme, Tanéko elle s'était de nouveau allongée, et passait la langue sur ses mains.

« _Huhuhu ! Là tu aimerais bien que sa langue se promène sur __ton__ corps. _» entendit Sesshomaru dans sa tête.

La petite voix perverse ! Le blanc avala de travers et toussa.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Tout va bien ? » s'enquit Jaken.

« Moui. Ce n'est rien. » assura le concerné, la main devant la bouche.

Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait plus entendu ce côté malsain de lui-même, c'était trop beau pour durer. Il mordit à nouveau dans son fruit, non sans jeter un œil vers la brune. Elle avait reprit sa toilette de chat, et en était aux avant-bras. L'image d'elle au-dessus de lui opérant ce genre de manœuvre sur son torse s'imposa devant les yeux de Sesshomaru. Il les ferma aussitôt. Tout comme il serra la main, oubliant momentanément la pauvre pomme qui s'y trouvait. La malheureuse fut impitoyablement broyée comme un citron. Le jus inondant sa main eut le mérite de faire revenir Sesshomaru sur terre.

Il lâcha le fruit et secoua la main.

« _Ah bravo. _» fit sa voix.

« _Toi la ferme. C'est de ta faute. _» songea-t-il en se léchant les doigts.

« _Que nenni cher ami. Je ne suis que le messager de ton subconscient. Mon rôle est de te faire prendre conscience de certaines choses. _»

« _Pour la énième fois ce n'est pas le moment ! _»

« _Ce genre de chose ne se commande pas môssieur. _»

« Vous voulez une autre pomme Sesshomaru-sama ? » s'enquit Rin en lui tendant le sac contenant les fruits.

Étant donné que cette foutue voix lui donnait envie de mordre, autant le faire dans quelque chose de comestible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec la précédente ? » s'étonna Tanéko, en voyant le fruit complètement destroy à terre.

« Rien. » fit Sesshomaru un peu sèchement.

« Ah bon ben je suis rassurée alors. Parce que le jour où vous ferez quelque chose, ce sera sûrement autrement plus charmant. »

Il lui retourna un regard torve, avant de mordre brutalement dans sa pomme. Mais soyez rassurés, aucun fruit n'a été maltraité pour l'écriture de cette fic. Encore que … bref. Tanéko échangea un regard avec Rin et Jaken. La fillette haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance. Mouais, il devenait bizarre quand même. Le repas terminé, il fallut reprendre la route. Sesshomaru prit la voie des airs avec Entei. Ah-Un suivit aussitôt après. Bon, le seigneur de l'ouest devrait voir à se contenir une fois qu'il serait dans son royaume. Sa mère ne manquerait pas de le titiller si jamais elle venait à se rendre compte de son attirance pour Tanéko.

* * *

><p>« <em>Ce qui me fait penser qu'elle va encore jouer les entremetteuses en me proposant telle ou telle vassale. J'en ai déjà marre. <em>» se dit-il les yeux en bille.

« _Dis, y'a bien des youkais mâles dans ton palais non ? _» demanda son bavard interne.

Sesshomaru arrondit les yeux. Non mais … pourquoi cette question ? Devait-il aussi s'intéresser à eux ?

« _Ah ben un peu mon neveu, qu'il faudra que tu t'y intéresses. _»

Kooaaaaaa ? Il n'avait pas de compagne, d'accord, mais il n'était pas en manque au point de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge quand même ! Heureusement que Sesshomaru menait, les autres ne pouvaient pas voir la tête superbement choquée qu'il affichait. Il la secoua brièvement pour se reprendre.

« _Mais qu'il est bête ! Je parlais en terme de rivalité. Veille donc à ce que personne ne s'approche de ta Tanéko d'un peu trop près. _» précisa sa voix.

Là, Sesshomaru fut soulagé. Il était encore sain d'esprit.

« _Ce n'est pas MA Tanéko compris ? Comment faut-il que je te le dise ? _»

« _Bon bon d'accord, mais ne viens pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. _»

Sa petite voix se tut soudain, apparemment décidée à ce qu'il passe par ce genre d'épreuve. Sesshomaru soupira. Bon débarras. Il devrait avoir la paix pour tout le restant du voyage, et probablement après. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Je ne pensais pas revenir dans le palais du seigneur Sesshomaru. » fit Rin.

« Tu y as déjà été ? » releva Tanéko.

« Oui, y'a pas si longtemps. J'ai rencontré sa maman. »

« Et comment est-elle ? »

« Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. En dehors de ça elle n'a pas l'air méchante. Mais nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps : c'était pour que Lord Sesshomaru apprenne le Meidou Zangetsuha. » informa Rin.

« Et késaco ? »

« C'est une technique qui ne s'utilise qu'avec Tenseiga. Elle permet d'ouvrir un passage vers l'au-delà, pour y expédier les ennemis. » répondit Jaken.

« Ah oui quand même. »

Depuis le temps, la démon chat avait appris que Tenseiga était un sabre particulier. Destinée à soigner, la lame ne pouvait par conséquent ni tuer ni blesser. C'était une arme de l'autre monde, littéralement. Tanéko reporta ses yeux vers l'avant, sur Sesshomaru plus précisément. Elle l'avait vu quelques fois à l'œuvre et devait reconnaître que c'était un très grand combattant. Par contre pour cerner son caractère ce n'était pas évident. Surtout en ce moment. Tanéko le savait calme et réfléchi, toujours concentré sur son objectif. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le déranger à ce point ?

« _J'ai comme dans l'idée que ça a un rapport avec moi. Pourtant, je suis comme à l'ordinaire. _» réfléchit-elle.

Sesshomaru finit par sentir son regard. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Sitôt qu'il comprit qui le fixait ainsi, son corps se raidit. Le démon détourna aussitôt la tête. Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi la jeune youkai avait un tel effet sur lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit un trouble pareil. Derrière, Tanéko haussa les épaules, puis entonna un petit chant. Au fur et à mesure que les notes défilaient dans l'air, Sesshomaru sentit ses muscles se relâcher, signe de détente. Il eut un fin sourire. Elle avait incontestablement le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua qu'ils approchaient des frontières de ses terres.

Il amorça une descente, puis resta à une certaine altitude. Enfin, se dessina la frontière. Le palais apparut à son tour, majestueux et coloré. Sesshomaru donna l'ordre d'atterrir. Les gardes dans la cour pensèrent tout d'abord à une attaque. La mère du démon vint au balcon. Elle plissa les yeux, et aperçut son fils.

* * *

><p>« Que personne ne tire. C'est mon fils qui s'en vient. » lança-t-elle.<p>

Aussitôt, une haie d'honneur se forma pour accueillir l'héritier des terres de l'Ouest. Les sabots d'Entei se posèrent sur le sol. L'immense cheval blanc marcha ensuite jusqu'à la mère de Sesshomaru, venue lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Le youkai sauta à bas de sa monture.

« Mère. » dit-il en guise de salut.

« Sesshomaru. Je m'attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt. A moins que tu ne sois décidé à prendre les rênes du pouvoir, ce qui m'étonne un peu. » répondit la dame blanche.

Ses yeux dorés glissèrent sur les personnes accompagnant son fils. La petite humaine était toujours là, ainsi que le serviteur vert. Par contre, elle ne connaissait pas la femme à la droite de Rin. L'inconnue s'inclina toutefois avec grâce.

« Je ne suis en effet pas venu pour diriger nos terres. Parle-moi plutôt du temple situé aux confins de notre forêt. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Hm ? C'est donc là la raison de ta visite. Fort bien, entrez donc. »

Sesshomaru emboîta le pas à sa mère, ainsi que tous les autres. Tanéko en profita pour observer les magnifiques fresques qui ornaient les murs, et les vases aux teintes chatoyantes. A l'avant, Sesshomaru relata ce qu'il avait appris de ce temple.

« Ah oui ! Maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai entendu dire que ce temple devait être gardé avec soin. Il contiendrait un précieux artefact. Figures-toi que nous avons reçu un message en provenance d'un village inconnu, nous demandant de renforcer la garde autour de cet endroit. » informa la châtelaine.

« Et qu'en est-il ? » s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Rien du tout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'intéressant dans ce vieux temple. »

« Dispose de davantage de gardes, dès maintenant. Une incarnation d'un démon nommé Naraku projette de s'emparer de cet artefact. » avertit Sesshomaru.

« Naraku huh. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur cette créature. Soit, puisque c'est là ta volonté. »

Elle appela un garde, pour lui donner les instructions de son enfant.

« Voilà qui est fait. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de prendre un peu de repos en nos murs ? » proposa la mère du youkai.

« C'est que nous ne sommes guère disponibles. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Allons, on trouve toujours un peu de temps pour sa famille. D'autant plus que ton ami et vassal Toru revient de campagne. Une petite fête est organisée en son honneur, tu ne vas pas refuser d'y paraître ? »

Et allez donc. Sesshomaru savait qu'en venant ici le séjour ne serait pas aussi bref qu'il l'avait espéré. Maintenant que sa mère avait rempli son rôle en l'aidant à maîtriser le meidou, elle pouvait passer à un autre genre d'amusement. Sesshomaru ne pouvait en effet refuser, au risque de froisser et offenser son vassal, ce qui n'était jamais bien bon. Il donna donc son assentiment à contre-coeur.

« Bien ! Je vais donc vous donner des appartements. » répondit la souveraine.


	11. Réception mondaine

**La suite, avec une petite surprise pour Sesshomaru. Un****e bonne dans un premier temps, une autre plutôt déplaisante.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« Wow quel luxe ! » commenta Tanéko.<p>

Elle et Rin logeraient dans la même suite, située dans l'aile est du château.

« Oui, le lit est grand et confortable. » fit Rin.

Elle était montée sur un grand lit recouvert de soie, entouré de rideaux faits de la même matière. Vue la grandeur de la couche, elles auraient largement de la place pour dormir sans se gêner. Les murs étaient ornés de scènes de batailles, menées sans doute par la famille propriétaire de l'endroit. Des sculptures en bois complétaient la décoration ici et là.

« La mère de Sesshomaru a dit qu'il y aurait une fête demain soir. Me demande ce qu'on va faire en attendant. » reprit Tanéko.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit. Rin se rapprocha d'elle à quatre pattes, avant de se mettre sur le ventre, les pieds balançant.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que toi tu pourras y aller. » avança Rin.

« Tu plaisantes ! C'est pour la haute ce genre de réception, je n'y ai pas ma place. Et je n'ai rien à me mettre, alors bon. »

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent leur discussion. Tanéko donna la permission d'entrer. Sesshomaru parut, vêtu d'un kimono vert.

« Je viens vous chercher pour vous conduire au temple. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah très bien, on arrive. » fit Tanéko.

Elle et Rin sautèrent du lit, et le rejoignirent. Il s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

« Vous êtes très mignon comme ça. » glissa Tanéko.

Sesshomaru sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ce commentaire. Il referma la porte, et mena ensuite les jeunes filles dans le dédale du palais. Jaken suivait toujours flanqué de son nintôjo. Les serviteurs qui croisaient leur route s'arrêtaient pour saluer leur maître d'une profonde révérence. Une fois dehors, tous quatre prirent le chemin de la forêt domaniale.

« C'est vraiment grand chez vous. » commenta Tanéko.

Elle s'arrêta soudain devant la statue d'un youkai portant une armure dotée de pointes aux épaules. Sesshomaru remarqua son arrêt, et se retourna. Il s'approcha ensuite de la démon chat.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la brune.

« Mon père, InuTaisho. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Oh. C'est aussi celui d'InuYasha je me trompe ? »

« En effet. Mais Tanéko, je n'aime guère que l'on prononce ce nom en ma présence. » précisa Sesshomaru en lui coulant un regard.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes. » répondit le blanc en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'est triste. » fit simplement la brune.

Sesshomaru haussa les sourcils. Triste … il fit demi-tour, l'incitant à reprendre ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Tanéko suivit sans poser plus de questions. Sesshomaru mena son monde dans la forêt. Après deux bonnes heures de marche, un temple usé apparut devant eux. Des soldats étaient disposés devant. Ils inclinèrent la tête à l'approche de Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>« C'est ici. » fit ce dernier à l'adresse de la jeune femme.<p>

Cette dernière s'avança alors et le dépassa. Les gardes amorcèrent un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Laissez-la passer. » ordonna Sesshomaru.

Tanéko entra dans le temple. Curieux, Sesshomaru la suivit. La youkai semblait savoir où elle allait, puisqu'elle tournait dans tel angle sans hésitation. Elle déboucha finalement dans une grande salle, au fonds de laquelle se tenait une grande rosace avec une flèche d'or pointée vers l'ouest. Tanéko joignit les mains, avant de mettre un genou à terre, tête baissée et la main droite tendue, index et majeurs seuls visibles. Sesshomaru l'entendit prononcer une phrase dans une langue inconnue.

Ceci fait, la brune se mit à genoux devant la flèche.

« Tu sembles connaître cet endroit. » fit le youkai.

« La flèche de l'ouest se trouve dans la direction dont elle porte le nom. » répondit simplement Tanéko.

Elle s'était donc contentée de suivre cette direction. Logique. Soudain, le bracelet de perles que la brune portait au poignet droit se mit à briller. Tanéko le mit à hauteur de ses yeux. Des rayons sortirent pour former une sorte d'écran. Une prêtresse en position du lotus apparut.

« Tanéko, mon enfant as-tu trouvé un point cardinal ? » demanda la femme.

« Nadeshiko. Je me trouve actuellement devant celui de l'ouest. Que me vaux l'honneur de ton appel ? » répondit la brune.

« J'ai reçu de mauvaises nouvelles. Les pointes du nord et du sud ont été dérobées. » annonça la prêtresse en mettant une main sur le cœur.

Le visage de Tanéko se ferma. Deux points cardinaux en possession de l'ennemi.

« Tu dois te hâter de reprendre le manuscrit, avant que les quatre points ne soient réunis. L'au-delà renferme des secrets qui ne doivent pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. »

« Entendu, je ferais tout mon possible. »

« Je te fais confiance. Prends soin de toi. »

L'image de la prêtresse disparut. Tanéko laissa retomber sa main, et garda la tête baissée.

« _Merde. Nous avons passé des jours à traquer ce fichu gamin, et tout ça pour rien. Que faire ? Je ne peux pas être à la fois à l'ouest et à l'est. Dois-je attendre qu'il vienne par ici ? Ce serait une idée, mais si entre-temps il mets la main sur un troisième point, cela va compliquer encore davantage les choses. Les flèches peuvent faire énormément de dégâts. _» pensa-t-elle.

Tanéko se creusait la tête pour déterminer quelle était la meilleure option. Elle entendit Rin s'approcher d'elle.

« Nee-san ? » appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard. Rin s'accroupit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« On a pas le cul sorti des ronces. » soupira Tanéko.

« Les youkais de l'ouest sont réputés pour leur maîtrise du combat. La flèche est en sécurité ici. » informa Sesshomaru.

« Et on parle d'une incarnation d'un très puissant démon. Les flèches … elles peuvent être utilisées comme arme. En comparaison une volée de flèches de prêtresses équivaudrait à une chiquenaude. Nadeshiko ne me l'a pas dit, mais je parie que les tribus du nord et du sud ont été éradiquées. » révéla Tanéko.

Sesshomaru fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était autrement plus préoccupant. Il ferait mieux de tenir sa mère au courant de ce genre de détail. Tanéko se releva enfin, et sortit du temple. Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle arriva jusqu'à la statue d'InuTaisho. La brune leva la tête vers l'ancien maître des lieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se laissa glisser contre la pierre. Sesshomaru s'approcha d'elle. Il avança une main vers son épaule, mais se ravisa, incertain. Un peu plus loin, sa mère avait surprit le geste et haussa les sourcils. Tiens ? Voilà du nouveau. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse plus ample connaissance avec cette youkai chat.

* * *

><p>« Hé Sesshomaru ! » fit une voix.<p>

L'intéressé tourna la tête, pour découvrir un démon blond qui le saluait.

« Toru. » fit Sesshomaru.

Ledit Toru s'approcha de lui, puis le salua de manière conventionnelle.

« Heureux de vous revoir, monseigneur. » reprit Toru en s'inclinant.

« Voilà qui faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Très bien, j'ai ajouté une nouvelle victoire au tableau de nos terres. Et de ton côté ? »

Un geste attira le regard de Toru. Tanéko s'était relevée, et leur tourna le dos pour rentrer.

« Tiens qui est-ce ? »

« Tanéko, une de mes suivantes. » répondit Sesshomaru en la regardant s'éloigner par-dessus son épaule.

« Une youkai chat hein ? Intéressant. »

Le sourire et le regard que Toru dardait sur la brune ne plurent guère à Sesshomaru. A l'intérieur du palais, Tanéko croisa la mère du youkai.

« Vous avez l'air proche de mon fils, à ce que j'ai pu constater, jeune Tanéko. Comment est-il ? » lança-t-elle.

« Honnêtement ? »

La dame acquiesça.

« Je sais toujours pas par quel bout le prendre. »

La youkai eut alors un rire clair.

« Moi non plus figurez-vous. La seule chose qui l'a toujours intéressé c'était de jouer au petit chef, et ce depuis qu'il est en âge de marcher. »

« Je connais ça. J'ai un cousin qui était la terreur des bacs à sable. » répondit Tanéko avec un air blasé.

« Tiens donc, j'ai l'impression d'entendre l'histoire de Sesshomaru. »

La châtelaine l'invita à faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Tout en marchant, elles devisèrent sur le comportement de Sesshomaru.

« Ah bon ? Il a couru comme ça tout nu dans le palais ? » fit Tanéko avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, avec la fourrure de son père. Il était fier d'être arrivé à la lui prendre. »

« Héhéhéhé ! Il devait être mignon en étant petit non ? » rit la youkai chat.

« Oui, j'ai des estampes à vous montrer si vous le souhaitez. »

La dame ordonna qu'on lui apporte les rouleaux représentant Sesshomaru enfant. Elle invita ensuite la youkai à prendre place à ses côtés sur un divan. Pendant ce temps-là, Sesshomaru était lui aussi rentré avec Toru, suivi de Rin et Jaken. Il découvrit sa mère aux côtés de Tanéko, assises sur un divan, un parchemin sur leurs genoux.

« Oh qu'il était mignon ! Quel âge avait-il ? » s'extasia la féline.

« Un an tout rond. InuTaisho avait demandé au peintre de la cour de faire le portrait de Sesshomaru pour son anniversaire. »

Le concerné pila, yeux ronds. Il venait de comprendre ce que les deux femmes étaient en train de regarder. Toru pouffa de rire. Une mère restait une mère, youkai ou pas.

« Maman ! » s'exclama Sesshomaru les joues rouges.

« Oh Sesshomaru tu es là. Je montrais justement à cette jeune démon quelques images de famille. » fit la mère.

Il marcha vivement vers elle, arracha le parchemin de leurs mains et le roula en vitesse, mort de honte.

« Ooooh non ! » gémit Tanéko.

« N'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire ? » demanda Sesshomaru à sa mère.

« Allons, pour une fois que je peux discuter de toi avec une personne extérieure, qui me comprends bien en plus. Mais soit, je quitte les lieux puisque je t'embarrasse. » fit la mère d'un ton tragique.

Elle quitta dignement la pièce, ses rouleaux sous le bras. Sesshomaru soupira. Il coula un regard à Tanéko, qui le dévisageait d'un air narquois.

« Brrrm. Et donc Toru, tu me disais que tous nos vassaux seraient présent à cette fête demain soir ? »

« Oui en effet. Nul doute que plus d'une essaiera d'accaparer ton attention. » répondit l'autre, amusé.

Chic alors. Il avait bien besoin d'un ramassis de pintades en train de lui piailler dans les oreilles. Toru pour sa part, reporta son attention sur Tanéko, qui lui retourna un regard interrogateur.

« Sesshomaru, nous n'avons pas été présenté avec ta servante. » fit Toru.

« Quoi ? Je vous arrête je ne sers que moi-même. » répliqua la brune.

« _Et elle a du caractère, elle commence à me plaire cette fille. _» pensa le blondinet.

« Tanéko, voici Toru un de mes vassaux. Il sera notre invité d'honneur demain soir. » répondit Sesshomaru d'un ton légèrement las.

Ils se saluèrent de la tête.

« J'espère vous y retrouver charmante Tanéko. » lança Toru.

« Euh … c'est que je ne possède pas de tenue appropriée pour ce genre d'évènement. Qui plus est, je ne crois pas être digne d'y paraître. » fit la jeune femme un peu gênée.

« Si ce n'est que cela, je peux aisément y remédier. »

« Bien, dans ce cas. »

Ce dernier point réglé, Sesshomaru demanda à une domestique de raccompagner son monde à leurs appartements.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain soir eut lieu la fameuse réception. Sesshomaru et sa mère s'y trouvaient en premier pour accueillir leurs invités. Le seigneur de l'ouest s'ennuyait déjà. Il était habillé d'un kimono noir orné de dragons d'or assortis à ses yeux. Beaucoup de dames le trouvaient magnifique ainsi vêtu. Ce serait à qui serait sa cavalière pour la soirée. Soudain, plusieurs youkais se retournèrent.<p>

« _Voilà Toru, on va enfin pouvoir commencer. _» pensa Sesshomaru en levant les yeux.

Il afficha toutefois une expression de stupeur en découvrant sa cavalière. Tanéko s'avançait au côté du guerrier, son bras passé dans le sien. Elle était habillée d'un kimono rouge aux superbes motifs fleuris. Mais la coupe était différente de l'ordinaire : celui-ci épousait en effet sa taille fine, soulignait ses formes féminines. Ses cheveux libres étaient parsemés de papillons scintillants. Ses yeux ourlés de noir ressortaient davantage, et sa bouche devenue plus rose était plus que tentante.

« _Magnifique. _» pensa Sesshomaru.

Le couple s'avança vers les maîtres des terres de l'Ouest, devant lesquelles ils s'inclinèrent avec grâce.

« Messeigneurs. » fit Toru.

« Capitaine Toru, bienvenue sur nos terres. Vous avez combattu avec honneur pour les couleurs de notre maison, et nous vous offrons ce soir un gage de notre reconnaissance. » fit la mère de Sesshomaru.

Du reste ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard de la youkai chat. Elle lui était apparue incroyablement belle ce soir. Toru exprima un remerciement, puis s'éloigna en compagnie de la brune.

« Impressionnant. Cette youkai n'est pas de haute naissance, mais on n'en croirait rien en la découvrant ainsi. Elle a la démarche et la grâce qui seyent à une noble dame. » fit la mère du youkai chien.

« Hm hm. » répondit évasivement son fils.

Sa mère lui glissa un regard, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Elle alla ensuite se mêler à la foule. Sesshomaru revint sur terre, puis alla lui aussi se fondre parmi les invités. Tout en papotant de ci de là, il repéra la brune dans la foule. Visiblement, elle était à l'aise parmi ces sangs bleus. Concentrant son ouïe, il parvint à saisirent des bribes de conversation. Cela discutait d'art et de littérature. La brune donna un avis pertinent qui plut à ses interlocuteurs. Le couple se faufila ensuite pour rencontrer d'autres huiles.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, voilà longtemps que nous nous sommes vus. » entendit-il.

Une femme à l'allure charmeuse venait de l'aborder. Il fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver son identité.

« Dame Yuzuri. » répondit-il en inclinant la tête.

Elle avança d'un pas conquérant vers lui. Pintade n°1 en action. Sesshomaru accepta le verre qu'elle lui tendait, mais n'écouta que distraitement son discours. Il cherchait encore Tanéko du regard. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit l'arrivée d'une autre youkai, décidée elle aussi à tenter sa chance. La maîtresse des lieux annonça que le repas était servi. Sesshomaru délaissa sans plus attendre ses deux prétendantes. Toute la foule des courtisans se dirigea vers la grande salle où la table était mise.

« Tout va bien ? » glissa Toru à sa compagne.

« Jusque là oui. » répondit la brune.

« Vous êtes parfaite, continuez comme ça et vous allez tous les conquérir. » sourit le blond.

« Vous me gênez, seigneur Toru. » rougit la youkai.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. »

Sesshomaru les observa se rapprocher pour parler. Toru était installé près des maîtres, ce qui rassura le démon blanc. Il sentait qu'il préférait les avoir à l'œil. Le signal du début du repas fut donné. Si Sesshomaru donnait l'impression d'ignorer le couple, il n'en était rien. Toru était occupé à présenter les courtisans qu'ils n'avaient pas encore approchés à la jeune femme. Glissant une pointe d'humour de temps à autre, il la fit sourire et même pouffer de rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer l'héritier.

« Je te sens tendu mon fils. » fit sa mère.

« Tout va bien mère. Je n'aime tout simplement pas ce genre de faste. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Hééé. » commenta-t-elle.

Sesshomaru la soupçonnait de bien s'amuser, au vu du ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Vers le milieu de la soirée, arriva le tour des danses. Moment d'excitation pour les dames de la cour : laquelle aurait le privilège de danser avec le séduisant seigneur de l'ouest ? Mais Sesshomaru ne bougea pas de sa place, se contentant de contempler les évolutions des couples, la tête appuyée sur une main. Et un en particulier. Il observa son capitaine et la youkai chat virevolter sur la piste. Leurs mouvements s'accordaient parfaitement, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde. Sesshomaru serra les dents en les voyant aussi près à la faveur d'un tour. Ses yeux flamboyèrent en voyant la main de son vassal se poser sur la taille de la brune.

« Ils forment un joli couple je trouve. » lança la mère du démon chien.

Son fils retint une exclamation d'énervement. Quand est-ce que cette fichue musique allait s'arrêter ? Ça s'éternisait cette histoire. Sesshomaru planta les griffes dans l'accoudoir de sa chaise en voyant Toru chuchoter à l'oreille de sa cavalière et elle rire.

« _Je t'avais prévenu. Est-ce que tu commence à comprendre maintenant ? _» résonna sa petite voix.

« _Comprendre quoi bon sang ? _»

« _Que t'es amoureux tête d'âne ! _»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Pardon ? Qu'entendait-il ? Qu'ouïssait-il, qu'accoustiquait-il ? Lui amoureux ?

« _Ça ne s'arrange pas toi. _» rétorqua-t-il.

« _C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu aimes l'entendre chanter, sentir son odeur, manger avec elle ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que tu la regardes plus que les autres ? Et là, pourquoi tu t'énerves en la voyant dans les bras d'un autre ? _»

Sesshomaru se raidit. Non il ne pouvait pas … c'était forcément autre chose. La vision d'eux au bord d'une rivière, dans ce rêve où il avait été plongé lui revint. Il s'était senti bien, apaisé, en accord avec le reste du monde. Il frissonnait quand elle lui parlait, ou sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Quand il se réveillait, Tanéko était généralement la première chose qu'il voyait. Cela voulait-il dire que …

* * *

><p>« <em>Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu t'en porteras mieux crois-moi. <em>»

Tout à sa réflexion, Sesshomaru ne se rendit pas compte que la musique avait cessé, et que son capitaine et Tanéko se retiraient de la piste de danse. Sa main serra son kimono, à l'endroit du cœur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sesshomaru ? » interrogea sa mère.

Il papillonna des yeux.

« Si … tout va bien. » assura-t-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard se porta vers le plafonds.

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue.

« _Suis-je vraiment tombé amoureux ? _» se demanda son enfant.

Plusieurs images de la youkai chat défilèrent devant ses yeux : riante, joueuse, combattante, chantante, dans un rayon de soleil …

« _Tanéko ... _»

Son cœur pulsa plus fort, pourtant ce n'était pas douloureux. Plutôt agréable, comme les papillons dans son ventre et la joie qui inondait son être. Était-ce cela l'amour ? Tout à coup, un soldat l'appela lui et sa mère. Sesshomaru le reconnut comme étant un de celui qui était posté près du temple.

« Seigneurs … le temple a été attaqué. » lança-t-il tout à trac.

« Et ? » demanda la châtelaine.

« Mademoiselle Tanéko elle ... »

« Elle quoi ? » demanda Sesshomaru qui sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir.

« Elle a disparu poursuivie par l'ennemi ! »


	12. En fuite

**Les bonnes choses sont terminées, et c'est le retour à la réalité. Cette fois, Tanéko mène le combat seule.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, Tanéko quitta la piste avec Toru. Ils décidèrent de prendre un peu d'air frais, et sortirent sur le balcon. La youkai chat n'était pas fâchée d'échapper à ce panier de crabes. Elle avait bien vu les regards incendiaires que les dames de la cour lui adressaient, teintés de mépris. Et leurs commentaires jaloux à son encontre. Une grande envie d'en finir l'avait prise depuis le début de la réception.<p>

« Quelque chose ne va pas, belle Tanéko ? » s'enquit Toru.

« Oh, juste la bonne ambiance entre courtisans qui me pèse. » répondit la brune, appuyée contre la rambarde.

« Ah ça. Je ne peux que vous comprendre. C'est à celui qui brillera le plus. Mais s'ils réagissent de la sorte c'est qu'ils reconnaissent votre potentiel. Vous en avez conquis plus d'un ce soir, à commencer par l'héritier du royaume. » répondit Toru.

« Quoi ? Vous ne parlez quand même pas de Sesshomaru ? » s'étonna la brune en se tournant vers lui.

« Si fait. Il ne vous a pas quittée des yeux jusqu'à maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai cru plus d'une fois qu'il allait me griller sur place ! Heureusement qu'aucun pouvoir ne peut sortir par les yeux. » ajouta le blond avec un rire.

« Dans ce cas, priez pour qu'il ne cherche pas le Shikon no tama pour ça. »

« Hihihi vous avez raison. »

Tanéko tourna de nouveau la tête vers le paysage plongé dans la nuit. Ainsi donc, il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle aujourd'hui. Cela la fit sourire. Il était vrai que Sesshomaru était très séduisant, en plus d'être remarquablement intelligent. Bon, il était aussi franchement têtu, mais il portait toujours secours à ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres. Certains laissaient tomber leurs serviteurs comme de vieilles chaussettes au moindre faux pas.

« _Quoiqu'il lui arrive couramment de menacer Jaken de mort. Me demande si ce n'est pas plus pour l'impressionner toutefois. _»

Car il fallait reconnaître que le crapaud n'était pas des plus utiles. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour remarquer un coin de forêt qui s'éclairait de temps à autre.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

« Où ? »

« Là-bas. Par mes ancêtres c'est le temple ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

Elle s'élança aussitôt tête la première dans le vide sous le regard ahuri de Toru. La brune atterrit sur ses quatre membres. Le kimono allant restreindre ses mouvements, elle le déchira aux cuisses. Ceci fait, elle s'élança vers le temple où était gardée la flèche de l'ouest. En arrivant, elle découvrit Hakudoshi accompagné de Kagura. Cette dernière occupait les soldats pendant que l'enfant se rendait dans le temple.

« Tanéko ! » appela Toru derrière.

Elle n'écouta pas et fonça vers le temple. Une seule chose comptait, une idée qu'elle avait eu depuis qu'elle avait su que deux autres points cardinaux avaient été volés. Connaissant l'endroit, elle avait de bonnes chances d'y arriver avant Hakudoshi. La démon finit par le rattraper, au moment où celui-ci approchait de la salle gardant la flèche.

« Hein ? » dit-il en distinguant un éclat rouge.

Sans hésiter, la brune arracha l'arme d'or. Hakudoshi qui s'était précipité, la vit avec le point dans la main.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite vermine ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa lance fendit les airs. Tanéko esquiva. La flèche entre les dents, elle remonta en direction du toit. Hakudoshi suivit, récupérant son arme au passage. La jeune youkai courait en direction de l'extrémité du temple. L'enfant s'élança vers elle. La lame recourbée siffla plusieurs fois, cherchant à entailler la chair. La brune saisit soudain le manche. D'une rotation du corps, elle la brisa puis planta le bout contenant la lame pile entre les deux yeux du gosse. Ceci fait, elle bondit du toit.

« Kagura ! Rattrape-la ! » cria Hakudoshi.

La plaie causée par la lame se referma. Tanéko fila aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction des écuries. Elle percevait le bruit de l'air fendu par la plume de Kagura.

« Danse du dragon ! »

Tanéko fut contrainte de bifurquer violemment. Elle gravit une colonne, puis passa de toit en toit avant de revenir sur le sol. Elle n'était plus très loin, encore quelques mètres et pourrait entraîner cette femme et l'enfant loin des terres de l'ouest.

« _Désolée Sesshomaru … mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses à cause de moi. Ni que ton royaume soit ravagé pour cette histoire qui ne concerne que mon clan. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle évita les lames lumineuses lancées par Kagura. Empoignant une fourche près de l'étable, Tanéko la lança droit sur son ennemie. Qui la reçut dans le ventre. Profitant du temps qu'elle s'était créé, elle trouva Ah-Un. Aussi vite que possible elle lui mit selle et rênes.

« Vite Ah-Un on décolle ! » ordonna-t-elle en sautant sur son dos.

Le dragon émit un son d'accord, puis pris la voie des airs. Kagura la vit filer à cet instant. Hakudoshi l'appela. Il sauta du toit pour se retrouver sur la plume.

« Suis-la. » ordonna-t-il.

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de réception, le soldat parti alerter les maîtres des terres de l'Ouest venait d'annoncer la nouvelle. Sesshomaru le fixa un instant. Il se leva ensuite d'un bond et fendit la foule, bousculant et même renversant des courtisans. Il fonça vers le temple, espérant arriver à temps. Il croisa Toru en chemin.<p>

« Toru, où est Tanéko ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je l'ai vue filer hors du temple mais après je l'ai perdue de vue. »

Sesshomaru siffla. Il huma l'air à la recherche de la piste de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il eut son odeur, il fonça de nouveau, frôlant sa mère au passage. Sesshomaru remarqua le sol creusé.

« _Kagura. _» devina-t-il.

Pourvu que la youkai n'aie rien. Sesshomaru redoutait de découvrir son corps baignant dans son sang. Les attaques de l'incarnation féminine de Naraku avaient endommagés une partie du château. Le démon finit par atterrir dans l'écurie.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » questionna Toru.

« Non. Ah-Un n'est plus là, elle a dû le prendre pour fuir. Son odeur disparaît ici. » répondit Sesshomaru.

Il était un peu soulagé : elle était parvenue à s'enfuir. Mais pour quelle raison ?

« Sesshomaru. » lança sa mère.

Il se tourna à demi vers elle.

« Je viens d'apprendre que la flèche de l'Ouest n'est plus là. » annonça-t-elle.

Sesshomaru s'humecta les lèvres. Selon toute logique, Tanéko l'avait emportée avec elle pour éviter qu'Hakudoshi ne la prenne. Il pesta intérieurement : pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue le trouver directement ?

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Toru.

« Je dois la retrouver. Il est hors de question que je la laisse affronter cette copie de démon seule. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« En hauteur les odeurs s'évanouissent vite, emportées par le vent. Tu n'arriveras à rien cette nuit. » objecta sa mère.

Sesshomaru serra le poing. Tanéko ne faisait pas le poids contre Hakudoshi et Kagura. Il n'allait tout de même pas attendre bêtement pendant qu'elle risquait sa peau ! Pourtant sa mère avait raison. Il n'avait que peu de chances de la rattraper en pleine nuit.

« Retournons auprès de nos invités. » fit la dame blanche.

« Retournes-y seule. Dis-leur ce que tu voudras. Moi je rentre. » répliqua Sesshomaru.

Il quitta les écuries pour marcher d'un pas vif en direction de ses appartements. Là il se déshabilla avec des gestes rageurs, manquant de déchirer son habit. Il se frotta ensuite le visage. Il n'aurait jamais dû permettre qu'elle assiste à cette soirée. Si elle était restée dans sa chambre avec Rin rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il alla s'effondrer sur son lit, chose très inhabituelle pour lui. Mais tellement de choses étaient différentes depuis que Tanéko avait intégré son groupe. Elle avait chamboulé ses habitudes, cependant il ne regrettait rien. Elle avait apporté de la joie de vivre, de l'apaisement, une aide également … avant d'embraser son cœur. Sesshomaru soupira, ses mèches recouvrant en partie ses yeux. Pourvu qu'elle aille bien. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre.

* * *

><p>« Merde ! C'est pas passé loin ! » s'exclama Tanéko qui se remettait d'une vrille.<p>

Les lames de Kagura allèrent se perdre dans la nuit. La brune fit plonger Ah-Un. Qu'elle trouve une forêt et elle pourrait leur échapper. Sa vue nocturne de chat était un grand avantage dans cette bataille. Là, des arbres. Le dragon émit des réticences : lui n'y voyait guère là-dedans. Toutefois, Tanéko le guidait efficacement.

« Fais-moi confiance Ah-Un, tu ne sera pas blessé. » assura la démon.

Le reptile tourna les yeux de ses deux têtes vers elle. Il vit son air déterminé et sûr. Alors, il décida de lui accorder sa pleine confiance. Tous deux filèrent entre les branches et les buissons. Derrière, Hakudoshi siffla.

« C'est bon. On ne pourra plus la rattraper maintenant. » dit-il.

Kagura ne fut pas mécontente de s'arrêter.

« Et maintenant ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Nous l'aurons une prochaine fois. Il ne me manque plus que sa flèche pour ouvrir le passage. » fit Hakudoshi.

Ils sortirent de la forêt et partirent. Plus loin, Tanéko écouta.

« Je crois qu'on les a enfin semés. C'est pas dommage. » dit-elle.

La brune fit ralentir Ah-Un, puis le stoppa. Elle passerait la nuit ici. Se faufilant sous un buisson, elle en brisa un peu la base pour l'aménager en nid. Avant de s'allonger, elle ôta la flèche d'or qu'elle avait cachée dans son kimono pour la regarder pensivement.

« _Que vais-je en faire ? Je pourrais la ramener à mon village. Je n'ai toutefois pas envie que ce sale gamin y revienne. Seulement isolée je ne peux pas faire grand chose. _» pensa-t-elle.

Elle remit l'objet dans les plis du tissu. Demain était un autre jour, elle devait se reposer.

Le jour suivant, Sesshomaru quitta sa chambre à l'aube. Il avait appelé des serviteurs pour l'aider à se vêtir. Fort heureusement, ces derniers prenaient leur service très tôt. Lui par contre, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il descendit à la grande salle à manger pour tenter d'avaler quelque chose. Ensuite, il irait réveiller Rin et Jaken. Sesshomaru attrapa une grappe de raisins qu'il posa sur la table. Il en picora distraitement les grains. Comme moyen de transport il ne restait qu'Entei. Mais il était rapide. Tanéko pouvait par contre être partie dans n'importe quelle direction.

« _J'imagine que la poursuite a dû laisser des traces. En les suivant je pourrais sans doute retrouver Tanéko. _» réfléchit-il.

C'était une bonne idée et un bon début. Sesshomaru acheva sa grappe, puis sortit de la salle. Il monta directement dans la chambre de Rin, entrant sans frapper. Il approcha du lit de la fillette. Elle dormait à poings fermés, inconsciente des derniers évènements. Le youkai approcha une main pour secouer doucement l'enfant.

« Hnnn … Sesshomaru-sama ? » dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Rin s'assit puis se frotta les yeux. Comment se faisait-il que c'était lui qui la réveillait ?

« Lève-toi vite Rin. Habille-toi et descends me rejoindre, nous devons partir sur-le-champ. » informa Sesshomaru.

« D'accord. »

Elle se tourna alors, pensant trouver Tanéko à ses côtés. Mais la place était vide.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, savez-vous où est Tanéko nee-san ? »

« Non. Nous allons justement la chercher. Hâte-toi. »

Il sortit de la chambre. Rin mit quelques instants à comprendre. S'il ignorait où était sa grande sœur, c'est qu'il avait dû arriver un malheur. Forte de cette déduction, Rin sauta du lit et ouvrit grands les rideaux. Il était encore tôt d'après ce qu'elle put constater. La fillette se jeta sur ses sacs pour en sortir un kimono vert. Elle l'enfila prestement, passa de l'eau sur son visage puis sortit avec son sac. En passant, elle interpella une servante pour porter ceux de Tanéko. Connaissant l'enfant, la domestique accepta et pris le reste des affaires. Rin fouilla dans ses provisions pour déjeuner en chemin.

Elle retrouva Sesshomaru à l'extérieur, aux côtés d'Entei. Jaken lui, ne semblait pas encore bien réveillé.

« Je suis prête seigneur Sesshomaru. » informa l'enfant.

« Très bien. »

Il chargea et attacha les sacs sur le destrier. Puis il fit monter Rin avant de passer derrière elle. Jaken demanda à la servante ayant accompagné la fillette de le faire monter. Une fois tout le monde sur le dos du cheval, Sesshomaru le fit décoller sans plus attendre.

« Sesshomaru-sama, qu'est-il arrivé à Tanéko ? » demanda Rin.

Le youkai ne répondit pas, occupé à rechercher une éventuelle piste olfactive. Mais comme l'avait dit sa mère, en hauteur les odeurs ne restaient pas.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ? » insista Rin.

« Elle a disparu suite à une attaque au temple, dans la nuit. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Le temple a été attaqué ? Par Hakudoshi ? » demanda Jaken.

« Exact. »

Rin fut inquiète. Elle garda le silence un instant, avant de se tourner vers son protecteur.

« Ne vous en faites pas Lord Sesshomaru. Tanéko sait bien se battre, et elle est rusée. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. » dit-elle.

Sesshomaru baissa les yeux vers la fillette. Il y vit la confiance que vouait Rin à sa sœur de cœur. Il sourit doucement. Elle devait avoir raison.

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt, Tanéko s'éveilla à son tour. Elle sortit de son terrier et s'étira comme un chat. Première tache de la journée : trouver de quoi manger. Elle examina les environs.<p>

« Ah-Un on y va ! » appela-t-elle.

Le dragon bicéphale se leva et la suivit. Tanéko surveillait le coin à la recherche d'une proie. Elle aperçut soudain un lapin.

« _Parfait. _»

La brune se mit aussitôt en chasse. Un rien après, elle cuisait son lapin sur des broches de fortune. Alors qu'elle était occupée à le déguster, un long cri résonna. Levant la tête, elle découvrit une petite forme tomber du ciel, suivie d'une autre moins amicale. Un énorme aigle démon qui cherchait visiblement à rattraper son déjeuner. Tanéko mit son lapin entre les dents. D'un geste expert elle saisit le petit être qui tombait. Ensuite, d'un coup de pied bien placé elle démonta la tête de l'oiseau. Le volatile s'effondra au sol, emportant le foyer et les broches. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Tanéko leva ce qu'elle venait de saisir au vol à hauteur de visage. Un petit démon renard, enfant sans nul doute. La youkai chat arracha un morceau de viande tout en examinant le gosse.

« Salut. On peut savoir qui tu es et ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Shippo. J'étais avec des amis quand on s'est fait attaqué par un démon. Un aigle m'a emporté pendant que je courais me cacher. » raconta le renard roux.

« Pas de pot. Moi c'est Tanéko youkai chat. Contente de t'avoir rencontrée Shippo, et bonjour chez toi. » dit-elle en le reposant.

La brune s'assit pour continuer à manger. Shippo resta là planté à la regarder.

« Oui ? » fit Tanéko.

« Ben je sais pas comment retourner auprès de mes amis. J'ai pu échapper à l'aigle grâce à une ruse, mais il m'a emporté loin. » raconta le renard.

Il s'assit. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Ah-Un qui broutait. Il fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas l'animal de Sesshomaru ? Dans ce cas où était-il ? Et la fillette et le crapaud ? Shippo examina les alentours. Personne.

« Euh dis-moi. »

« Quoi donc. »

« Tu ne serais pas avec Sesshomaru par hasard ? » questionna Shippo.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » fit Tanéko en jetant sa broche par-dessus son épaule.

« Ben c'est le dragon là. Je le reconnais il voyage avec. »

« Tu connais donc Sesshomaru. »

Shippo acquiesça. Tanéko expliqua que le youkai n'était pas avec elle, sans préciser pourquoi. Elle s'étira ensuite.

« Comment se fait-il que tu le connaisse ? » interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

« Un de mes amis s'appelle InuYasha. C'est son demi-frère. »

Tiens donc, se dit Tanéko. Mais que le monde était petit et le hasard ironique. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec une connaissance du frère de Sesshomaru. La youkai chat resta silencieuse. A ce qu'elle savait, InuYasha possédait un sabre appelé Tessaiga. Une arme puissante, qui pourrait peut-être vaincre Hakudoshi.

« _Mouais. J'ai pas envie de mêler des inconnus à mes histoires. En attendant, je suis coincée avec le gamin. _»

Oh et puis qu'il se débrouille. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Tanéko se releva, et s'apprêta à partir. Elle siffla Ah-Un.

« Hééé attends me laisse pas tout seul ! » s'exclama Shippo.

« Navrée mais je suis assez pressée. » répondit Tanéko en s'éloignant.

« S'il te plaît aide-moi ! Je veux juste retrouver mes amis. » supplia Shippo.

Il la suivit pendant un moment. Tanéko soupira. Manquait plus que ça tiens. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à la lâcher. La brune le saisit soudain par le col et le flanqua sur le dos d-Ah-Un.

« Tâche d'être sage. » demanda-t-elle.

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Il était poli, c'était déjà ça.


	13. Seuls contre tous

**Désormais accompagnée de Shippo, Tanéko poursuit sa route. Pas tranquillement hélas pour eux.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>Tanéko ignorait quelle distance elle avait parcouru depuis les terres de l'Ouest. Elle espérait être suffisamment loin en tout cas. Elle se demanda si Sesshomaru la cherchait. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Elle préférait qu'il ne la retrouve pas avant qu'elle aie mis la flèche d'or en sûreté. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur … elle savait qu'il était fort mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.<p>

« Dis-moi Tanéko, comment tu t'es retrouvée avec Sesshomaru ? » interrogea Shippo.

« Par hasard. J'ai failli bouffer son serviteur. » répondit la brune.

Le renard afficha une mine stupéfaite. Ah oui quand même. La rencontre avait dû être mouvementée dans ce cas.

« Et … il est comment ? »

Shippo savait que le démon de l'ouest était un être froid, et pas franchement amical. Avec la manière dont Tanéko était entrée en contact avec lui, il se demandait comment il avait pu l'accepter. Et puis, c'était l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux personnage.

« Trèèèèès silencieux. Ce n'est pas simple d'avoir une conversation avec lui. »

Ça Shippo le savait déjà, ainsi qu'il le fit remarquer.

« Je sais qu'InuYasha et lui ne s'entendent pas. Par conséquent tu peux comprendre que je ne vais pas tout dévoiler de lui à quelqu'un comme toi. » précisa Tanéko.

« C'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien contre lui. Je veux juste essayer de le comprendre. » répondit Shippo.

« Ben bon courage alors. »

Shippo baissa les yeux. Il regarda ensuite Tanéko. Cette dernière avait conservé ses habits de fête.

« _Elle est plutôt jolie. Je crois que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur elle. Mais j'espère qu'on trouvera rapidement InuYasha et les autres. _» pensa Shippo.

Ces derniers devaient s'inquiéter pour lui. Soudain, Tanéko saisit les rênes du dragon pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Shippo.

« Des hommes arrivent. »

Cachés derrière un gros tronc, ils virent passer des soldats humains. Ils attendirent patiemment que le troupeau passe.

« Tu n'aimes pas les humains on dirait. » constata Shippo quand ils se remirent en route.

« Quand ils sont armés j'ai tendance à m'en méfier. Ils n'hésitent généralement pas à attaquer les démons. J'aurais été seule cela n'aurait pas posé de problème, mais vu que tu es là. »

C'était donc à cause de lui qu'elle avait préféré éviter de croiser la route des humains. Shippo la remercia. Durant un moment, la route se fit en silence. Le démon renard trouva étrange de voyager sur la monture de Sesshomaru. Si InuYasha voyait ça … vers midi le ventre de Shippo gargouilla. Il posa la main dessus gêné. Un espèce de sifflement le tira de ses pensées. Tanéko faisait tourner une très longue lanière. Il se souvint l'avoir vue ramasser de temps à autre des pierres. L'une d'elle fusa vers le ciel. Un gros oiseau tomba non loin d'eux. Tanéko stoppa Ah-Un.

« Bien, on va faire une pause. » annonça-t-elle.

« D'accord, je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. » fit Shippo en descendant.

Il s'éloigna dans les fourrés et commença à récolter quelques bâtons pendant que la démone plumait le volatile. Alors qu'il en avait un bon tas, une grosse patte velue barra la route au jeune youkai. Un ours ! La bête gronda.

« WAAAAAH ! »

Le renard fila aussi vite que ses petites pattes lui permettaient. Hélas, il demeurait trop lent pour le plantigrade qui eut tôt fait de le rattraper. Shippo esquiva un coup de mâchoire, mais pas le puissant revers qui l'envoya bouler dans un buisson.

« Ourf ! Aaaaaah ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant la gueule de l'ours prête à le gober.

A la dernière minute un pied s'abattit sur la tête de l'ours, suivit d'un craquement. Le plantigrade bascula sur le côté. Tanéko se remit debout.

« Pas trop de mal ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant Shippo.

« N-n-non. »

« Merci beaucoup. » dit-il en le déposant à côté d'elle.

« Pas de soucis. »

Elle le reposa au sol, puis repartit. Shippo courut ramasser son bois avant de la rejoindre.

Tanéko entreprit d'allumer le feu, Shippo embrocha la bête puis mis à cuire. La brune s'absenta pour cueillir quelques herbes, qu'elle ajouta à la volaille.

* * *

><p>« Tiens. » dit-elle en arrachant une cuisse qu'elle planta sur un bâton.<p>

Shippo prit sa viande. Pour une fois, pas de demi-démon pour lui dérober sa part. Il mordit dedans avec une joie manifeste.

« C'est bon dis donc. »

« Les herbes, ça donne du goût. » répondit simplement la brune qui avait décroché l'autre cuisse.

Shippo mangea avec délices, puis réclama une autre part qui lui fut aussitôt donnée.

« Ah là là. »

« Quoi ? »

Tanéko désigna l'avant de la tête. Un démon bleu avec des défenses sortit des fourrés, probablement attiré par l'odeur de la viande grillée.

« Héhéhé ! Deux petits démons à croquer. » lança-t-il.

« Jamais moyen d'être tranquille, c'est dingue ça,commenta Tanéko. Tu veux nous dévorer c'est ça ? »

« Vous m'avez l'air appétissants, donc oui. Encore que toi la femelle, je te verrais bien dans mon harem. » rétorqua le démon.

Shippo déglutit et lança un regard à la brunette. Celle-ci soupira d'agacement, puis confia sa brochette à Shippo.

« Viens me chercher le schtroumph. »

Le démon leva le gourdin qu'il portait, puis s'élança vers Tanéko. Qui l'attendait de pied ferme. De quelques coups bien précis et puissants, la youkai chat s'occupa de lui offrir un ravalement de façade. Après quoi, elle passa dans son dos et lui brisa le cou. Le démon s'effondra au sol avec fracas, puis partit en poussière. Tanéko revint tranquillement auprès de Shippo finir son repas.

« Wow ! C'est quoi cette technique de combat j'ai jamais vu ça ? »

« Kung-fu, ça vient de Chine. »

« Ça m'a l'air rudement efficace. J'aimerais bien en faire autant. » reprit le renard enthousiaste.

Les yeux verts de la féline s'assombrirent en repensant à Rin. La fillette risquait de lui en vouloir d'être partie. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Tanéko avait pris sa décision : elle ramènerait la flèche à son village, et elle attendrait qu'Hakudoshi vienne la prendre. Après … elle n'en savait rien. Enfin, il fallait déjà qu'elle s'occupe de Shippo. Retrouver ses amis n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Selon lui, il se trouvait non loin d'une montagne lorsqu'il s'était fait attraper par le prédateur. Mince indice … tant pis ils feraient avec. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient qu'avancer.

A la fin de la journée, ils sortirent de la forêt. Shippo grimpa sur une des têtes d'Ah-Un pour tenter de se repérer. Une main en visière, il observait les lieux.

« Je crois que c'est par là. » dit-il en désignant la droite.

« M'étonnerais beaucoup. » répondit Tanéko.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Un oiseau ça vole toujours en ligne droite. Donc si on refait en sens inverse le chemin que tu as parcouru dans les airs, on devrait assez logiquement croiser tes amis. »

« Pas bête. Mais ils doivent être loin. J'ai volé un bon moment. » informa Shippo.

« Perso je ne suis pas pressée. »

« Ben … moi non plus à vrai dire. »

De toute manière, la nuit approchant ils allaient devoir s'arrêter. Tanéko cherchait des yeux un abri. Elle dirigea vers un ensemble de pics rocheux au bord d'une colline. Ils formaient un arc-de-cercle qui ferait un bon coupe-vent, en plus de les cacher. Elle appela le dragon à deux têtes. Shippo descendit. Ils avaient gardé un peu de viande, qui composa leur dîner. Plus tard, la démone brune se roula en boule pour dormir près de sa monture, après avoir ajouté du bois au feu. Shippo se coucha près du foyer.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après, Tanéko entrouvrit les yeux. Le feu était presque éteint, et Shippo grelottait. Elle le regarda un bref instant avant de se lever en mode quatre pattes. Le petit démon l'entendit approcher et la regarda venir. Tanéko rajouta du bois au foyer, puis souleva Shippo avec les dents. Elle le posa près d'Ah-Un, puis s'enroula autour de lui. Shippo cligna des yeux un peu perplexe. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un chaton porté par sa mère. Il avait plus chaud à présent. Se calant confortablement contre le flanc de la youkai, il ferma les yeux.<p>

Ce fut le soleil qui le réveilla le lendemain. Shippo se frotta les yeux.

« Bonjour. » fit Tanéko.

« Bonjour Tanéko. » répondit l'enfant.

Elle attendit qu'il se lève pour faire de même. Ah-Un se mit lui aussi debout avant de suivre la brunette.

« Hé attendez-moi ! » lança Shippo.

Il courut pour rejoindre l'adulte et caler ses pas sur les siens. Son ventre ne tarda toutefois pas à gargouiller.

« Il y a une rivière là-bas, on va y pêcher le petit déjeuner. » annonça Tanéko.

« D'accord. »

Ils obliquèrent vers le cours d'eau. Shippo annonça qu'il voulait prendre les poissons lui-même, afin d'offrir à son tour un repas à sa sauveuse. Tanéko acquiesça : l'eau, elle aimait mieux éviter autant que possible. Le petit renard courut vers l'eau. Il regarda dedans tout en marchant, cherchant les poissons. Sauf qu'à ne pas regarder où l'on mets les pieds il y a de fortes de chances de tomber.

« Ouwah ! » s'exclama Shippo.

Un de ses pieds venait de se prendre dans un petit trou. Il bascula et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau.

« Au flecours ! Ve sais pas … nager ! » cria-t-il.

Tanéko prit une inspiration. Plongeant vers le sol, elle courut à quatre pattes vers la rivière qui emportait le pauvre Shippo. Une branche venait heureusement pendre au-dessus du cours d'eau. La brune grimpa dessus, puis se suspendit par les genoux pour repêcher le garçonnet. Elle le ramena ensuite sur la terre ferme.

« Tu serais pas un aimant à embrouilles toi par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'ébrouait.

« Pfaaah ! J'l'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai glissé c'est tout ! » se défendit Shippo.

« En attendant t'as dû faire fuir les poissons. Va te sécher au soleil, pas envie que tu tombes malade. » ordonna Tanéko.

Shippo alla sans broncher s'installer sur un rocher ensoleillé. Tanéko pour sa part préféra se charger de la pêche. Elle suivit le cours d'eau, attentive tant au liquide qu'au sol. Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, elle repéra des truites. Se penchant sur une pierre au milieu de l'eau, la youkai lança un premier coup de patte et saisit un poisson. Un deuxième suivit presqu'aussitôt. Elle revint vers le démon renard avec ses prises. Shippo était presque entièrement sec. Il accueillit le poisson avec gratitude. Une fois le repas avalé, Tanéko attrapa Shippo par le col et le garda sans ses bras.

« Euuuh merci mais je suis pas fatigué. » dit-il.

« Simple précaution. »

Il afficha des yeux en billes. Qu'elle dise tout de suite que c'était un poissard ! Bon, d'accord il avait pas eu de chance ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe.

« _Elle sent bon. Y'a de la cerise et son odeur naturelle. _» remarqua-t-il.

Il releva aussi vaguement une autre odeur étrangère, qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier. Toujours est-il qu'il se détendit dans les bras de la youkai. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Tant et si bien qu'il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, puis se fermer. Voyant qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil Tanéko le fit passer à l'horizontale.

* * *

><p>Shippo se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard, pelotonné contre l'adulte. Il bâilla puis regarda la brune.<p>

« Bien dormi ? » demanda celle-ci en baissant les yeux.

« Oui, me suis assoupi combien de temps ? »

« Je dirais une bonne heure. »

Tanéko s'arrêta soudain en percevant des cris. Levant la tête, elle découvrit de gros oiseaux qui tournoyaient au-dessus.

« Haaaan ! C'est le même genre de piaf qui m'a enlevé ! » s'exclama Shippo en s'agrippant à Tanéko.

La brune les observa un moment, puis se remit à avancer sur le sentier. Nul doute que les volatiles devaient être en chasse. Vu leur gabarit elle et Shippo étaient des proies potentielles. Mieux valait garder un œil sur eux. Pendant un moment, nul volatile ne parut se préoccuper d'eux. Shippo commençait à se sentir rassuré : il devait paraître moins facilement attaquable en compagnie de Tanéko. Si seulement. L'ouïe affûtée de la guerrière perçut le sifflement du vent.

« C'est une merde après l'autre aujourd'hui. » dit-elle en s'arrêtant.

« Hein ? » questionna Shippo en levant la tête vers elle.

La brune fit soudain un grand bond sur le côté. De grosses serres se refermèrent dans le vide la seconde d'après. Shippo poussa un cri de peur. Tanéko redescendit sur le sentier et partit à toute allure. L'aigle opérait déjà un demi-tour. Et d'autres avaient repéré le manège de leur congénère et convergeaient vers eux. Un piaf ça allait mais toute une ribambelle … Avisant soudain une cavité dans la paroi d'une colline, Tanéko y grimpa rapidement avant de lâcher Shippo dedans. Le jeune démon roula sur un mètre avant de percuter le fonds tête en bas. Il se remit toutefois debout pour aller voir comment s'en sortait Tanéko. Cette dernière fonçait vers la tête d'un aigle.

Ses griffes tranchèrent la gorge et la sectionnèrent complètement. L'oiseau décapité chuta. Mais un autre attrapa la youkai au vol.

« Oh non Tanéko ! » s'exclama Shippo.

La brune planta les dents dans la peau des pattes de l'aigle et arracha un morceau de chair. Surpris, l'animal ouvrit les serres. Mais le démon s'y accrocha, déterminée à lui régler son compte. Elle escalada le volatile, jusqu'à parvenir sur sa tête.

« A gauche ! » dit-elle en lui tirant les plumes.

L'animal protesta mais obéit contraint par la douleur. Tanéko l'orienta vers un congénère qui venait en sens inverse. Au dernier moment, elle opéra une brusque manœuvre pour que sa monture improvisée change de trajectoire, tout en lui frappant dans les yeux pour l'aveugler. Les piafs se percutèrent violemment. Tanéko resta sur le sien durant la chute. Elle visa alors un autre aigle passant en dessous. Délaissant son oiseau inutile elle sauta sur celui-ci. Une fois dessus, la brune se pencha et trancha une artère du cou.

« Keeeeek ! »

Nouvelle chute, sous les yeux tétanisés de Shippo. Tanéko avisa un autre volatile qui tentait de récupérer cette proie. La youkai chat banda ses muscles. Bondissant droit vers le bec de l'oiseau elle lui décocha un coup de pied qui cassa le bec de l'animal. Tanéko s'accrocha à son cou avant de lui ouvrir la gorge. Cette fois en revanche, elle laissa chuter l'animal jusqu'au sol, ne le quittant qu'au dernier instant.

« Bon, ça suffira ou faut-il que je m'occupe de tout le groupe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Finalement, calmés par la perte de certains des leurs, les aigles décidèrent d'aller voir ailleurs. Tanéko rentra les griffes, et entreprit d'aller chercher Shippo.

« Woh Tanéko tu es super forte ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautillant.

« Merci. Allez on dégage avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis. »

Elle fit monter le petit renard sur son dos, et descendit la colline. Ah-Un les attendait tranquillement. Ils s'éloignèrent toutefois rapidement de cette passe des plus dangereuses. Shippo resta sur le dos de Tanéko même quand elle repassa en mode bipède, se contentant d'aller sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>« J'espère que mes amis ne se sont pas fait dévorer par ces affreux oiseaux. » fit soudain Shippo.<p>

« Je ne saurais te dire. Il était peut-être exceptionnel qu'ils soient tous de sortie aujourd'hui. » répondit Tanéko.

« En tout cas je suis drôlement content de t'avoir rencontrée. M'en serais jamais sorti tout seul. » reprit Shippo.

Tanéko se contenta de sourire. Le duo poursuivit sa route. Plus loin toutefois, Tanéko releva un odeur fraîche.

« Tiens jette un coup de nez et dis-moi si ça correspond à tes amis. » demanda-t-elle.

Shippo descendit et huma le sol.

« Oui ! C'est eux. Nous sommes près de l'endroit où j'ai disparu. » annonça-t-il.

Tanéko posa un genou à terre et inspira à son tour pour mémoriser cette senteur. Elle se releva puis avança ensuite. L'odeur était encore un peu présente dans le coin. Visiblement, le groupe d'amis de Shippo contournait le territoire des aigles. Sage précaution pensa la youkai. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait des cadavres d'oiseaux par ci par là. Ils n'étaient donc pas exempts de danger eux aussi. En observant les corps, Shippo devina que c'était en majeure partie le travail d'InuYasha. Le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction mis du baume au cœur du renard. Tanéko s'arrêtait et se baissait de temps à autre pour vérifier la piste. Parallèlement à ça, elle jeta un œil aux circonvolutions des aigles. Pour le moment, ils se tenaient tranquilles. Un bon point pour eux. La journée était à présent bien avancée. La perspective de passer la nuit dans ce genre d'endroit n'enchantait pas Shippo.

« Relax on ne craint rien. Les aigles sont des animaux diurnes, la nuit ils dorment tout comme nous. » informa Tanéko.

« Ah bon ben ça va alors. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir manger, il n'y a que de la pierre par ici. » reprit Shippo.

« C'est évident non ? On va bouffer de l'aigle. » répondit Tanéko en désignant une des carcasses.

« C'est rigolo : ils ont voulu nous manger et au final c'est nous qui les mangeons. » s'amusa Shippo.

« En effet, voilà un superbe exemple d'ironie. » approuva Tanéko.

Les carcasses semblant toutefois se raréfier, elle décida d'un arrêt pour dîner. A l'aide de ses griffes elle se chargea de prélever des quartiers sur l'une d'elles. La viande était encore relativement fraîche. Shippo fit ce qu'il put pour trouver du bois afin de cuire tout ceci.


	14. Les amis de Shippo

**Chacun se suit et essaie de se retrouver. De préférence avant que les ennuis ne trouvent tout le monde les premiers.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>De son côté, Sesshomaru examinait un arbre cassé. Le tronc avait été tranché net. Ayant remarqué cette coupe claire depuis le ciel, il était venu voir si par hasard il y avait là une piste de Tanéko.<p>

« _Cela doit être une des lames de Kagura. Nulle trace de sang, Tanéko a dû s'en sortir. _» déduisit-il, la main sur le végétal.

Se relevant, Sesshomaru regarda autour de lui et huma l'air. Non, la youkai chat n'était pas passée dans le coin récemment. Cependant, Sesshomaru décida de poursuivre à pied. Entei avança, portant toujours Rin et Jaken qu'il acceptait par ordre de son maître. Rin pour sa part, n'avait pas pipé mot depuis la veille, signe d'inquiétude. Ils avaient volé longtemps avant de trouver un premier indice sur la direction prise par la brune. Un coup de chance. Du reste, personne n'avait envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Jaken avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'époque où Rin avait disparue. Il sentait son maître aussi tendu qu'à ce moment-là. Il devait s'être bien attaché à cette démone.

« _Ssss, elle est de condition inférieure à la sienne, ce n'est pas honorable. Même si j'apprécie Tanéko, le maître ne doit pas en tomber amoureux. _» pensa Jaken.

Ben c'est un peu tard entre nous. Sesshomaru admettait plus ou moins qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Il voulait impérativement la retrouver, la sentir près de lui à nouveau, humer son parfum, entendre sa voix. Par contre, il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui déclarer sa flamme. Il avait encore un peu mal à appliquer le mot amour à son ressenti, sa fierté tentant de lui démontrer que non, Sesshomaru ne tombait pas amoureux, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« _Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Ce n'est pas ma servante mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être là quand il le faut. Rien ne l'obligeait à se rapprocher de moi, pourtant elle a pris soin de moi comme elle le fait avec Rin. Simplement, sans s'encombrer de l'étiquette. _» pensa-t-il.

Si au début cela l'avait surpris et un peu dérangé, Sesshomaru avait ensuite compris que c'était là la marque d'un désintéressement et d'une vraie amitié : la démone ne cherchait nulle récompense ni honneur. Elle l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était à l'intérieur. Lui et seulement lui. Toutes ces attentions et puis sa personnalité, sa fraîcheur et sa gaieté avaient fini par le séduire. Où pouvait-elle être ? Les forêts du Japon étaient vastes, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien passer à côté d'elle sans le savoir. Sesshomaru sentit de nouveau l'angoisse lui étreindre le cœur.

«_ Où es-tu ma Tanéko ? J'espère que tu n'es pas blessée. _» se demanda-t-il.

Bien plus loin, l'intéressée continuait sa route avec Shippo accroché à l'épaule. Ils ne devaient plus être bien loin du groupe d'amis du renard.

« Pourvu que Shippo soit encore indemne. » fit Kagome.

A la faveur d'une halte après une longue marche pour manger un morceau, la jeune prêtresse exprima son inquiétude.

« Je l'espère aussi. Même si d'un côté je sais que ce genre de prédateur ne traîne pas pour manger. » fit Sango, chasseuse de démons.

« Allons, Shippo est rusé il a très bien pu trouver un moyen de se sortir de là tout seul. » fit le moine Miroku.

S'il avait dans l'idée de remonter le moral des filles par ces paroles, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

« Pfah ! C'est surtout un trouillard, autant il est resté planté sans rien faire. » lança InuYasha, allongé sur le dos, un pied sur un genou.

« InuYasha ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes la délicatesse ! » lança Kagome.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu crois que ça va me servir en combat, d'être délicat ? Cher démon je vous en conjure, acceptez sans broncher ce coup d'épée. » lança l'hybride d'un ton pompeux.

Kagome leva la tête au ciel, pendant que Miroku ricanait. N'empêche, vu la taille de l'oiseau qui avait enlevé Shippo, InuYasha n'était pas tranquille lui non plus. Si jamais son jeune ami s'était fait dévoré, il massacrerait tous les piafs du coin. Tout à coup, l'hanyo se redressa. Son geste alerta ses amis.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Miroku.

Il avait déjà saisi son sceptre et se tenait prêt à bondir.

« Je n'aime pas cette odeur. C'est celle de Sesshomaru ! » s'exclama InuYasha.

Il se mit sur ses pieds, Tessaïga en main. Tout le monde se mit sur le qui-vive. Croiser Sesshomaru n'était jamais gage de tranquillité. Une silhouette se profila sur les murs des collines entourant l'endroit.

« _C'est bizarre. L'odeur de Sesshomaru est faible. Par contre, ça sent la cerise et ... _» pensa InuYasha.

Une jeune femme fit bientôt son apparition, avec leur ami renard au dos.

« Shippo ! » fit Kagome.

« Kagome ! InuYasha, Miroku, Sango ! On vous a trouvés ! » s'exclama Shippo.

Il quitta aussitôt le dos de Tanéko pour courir vers Kagome. Sautant dans ses bras il étreignit la collégienne. InuYasha rangea son sabre, sans pour autant quitter la nouvelle venue des yeux.

* * *

><p>« T'es qui toi ? Pourquoi as-tu l'odeur de Sesshomaru sur toi ? » demanda-t-il.<p>

« Bien le bonjour InuYasha. Je m'appelle Tanéko, et si j'ai l'odeur de ton demi-frère c'est parce que jusqu'à il y a peu, je voyageais avec lui. Cependant, j'imagine que c'est surtout Ah-Un là derrière qui sent le plus le youkai blanc. » répondit la brune.

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Tanéko avait reconnu InuYasha, même s'il était différent de la vision qu'elle en avait eu.

« Tanéko est mon amie. Elle m'a trouvé quand j'ai échappé à l'aigle et m'a sauvé la vie. Depuis je suis avec elle pour vous retrouver. » précisa Shippo.

Kagome s'avança alors à la hauteur d'InuYasha.

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris soin de notre ami Shippo, et de l'avoir ramené. » remercia-t-elle.

« Je vous en prie. Je dois vous laisser à présent. » répondit la démon chat.

Elle leur tourna le dos. Shippo sauta des bras de Kagome et fit quelques pas.

« Attends ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide ? » lança-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin d'aide ? » interrogea la brune.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies quitté Sesshomaru par plaisir. Tu dois avoir des ennuis je me trompe ? » répondit Shippo.

Pour que seul Ah-Un soit avec elle, il avait forcément dû se passer quelque chose.

« Même si c'est bien vu, je ne saurais vous mêler à mes histoires. » répondit-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Attendez, vous avez porté secours à l'un des nôtres il est normal que nous vous retournions la pareille. Nous aimerions réellement vous aider. » intervint Miroku.

« Est-ce Sesshomaru que vous fuyiez ? » interrogea Sango.

« Non pas du tout. Je serais bien restée mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Alors reste avec nous. S'il te plaît. » demanda Shippo.

Tanéko plissa les yeux. Il serait certainement plus rassurant de voyager en groupe. Puis … être avec InuYasha serait comme avoir une part de Sesshomaru avec elle. Il lui manquait mine de rien.

« Entendu. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. » décida la brune en se retournant.

Shippo fut content de cette idée. Il aimait bien la youkai et s'y était attaché. Ayant retrouvé Shippo, il fut décidé de quitter l'endroit. Tanéko monta sur Ah-Un accompagnée du renard, pendant que Miroku et Sango voyageaient sur Kilala et Kagome avec le demi-démon. Chemin faisant, Tanéko exposa son histoire : comment elle avait découvert Rin près de chez elle, puis l'attaque d'Hakudoshi qui avait entraîné le départ des deux filles. Rin avait conseillé de trouver Sesshomaru pour les aider dans leur quête. Ils avaient voyagé ainsi pendant des jours, avant d'échouer dans les terres de l'ouest et d'y subir une nouvelle attaque. Tanéko avait donc fuit et tentait de trouver une solution à son problème.

« Nous avons entendu parler du fait qu'Hakudoshi cherchait à entrer dans l'au-delà. » informa Sango.

« Je serais d'avis qu'il y reste personnellement. » ajouta Tanéko.

InuYasha eut un sourire : il pensait la même chose. Et si Naraku pouvait le suivre ce serait parfait.

« Toutefois, Hakudoshi ne semble pas posséder de cœur, ce qui empêche sa mort. » informa Miroku.

« J'aimerais bien le voir résister à ça. » reprit Tanéko en montrant la flèche d'or.

Tous ceux qui avaient les sens affûtés purent percevoir la puissance qui émanait de l'objet.

« Mais Hakudoshi en possède trois, d'après ce vous avez dit. Il peut lui aussi s'en servir contre nous. » rappela Kagome.

« Certes, ce sera à nous d'être plus rapides. Si on parvient à le distraire nous pourrons sûrement la lui planter dans la couenne. »

C'était une idée. Certainement le meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de ce sale gamin. Le groupe avait quitté la passe aux aigles, et survolait une plaine.

« Comment trouver Hakudoshi ? » demanda Shippo.

« Les flèches sont connectées entre elles, d'après ce que m'ont dit les gens du village. Par conséquent celle que je possède devrait nous guider à lui. » informa Tanéko.

« Alors ne traînons pas davantage ! » fit InuYasha.

Tanéko sortit la flèche d'entre les plis de son kimono. Elle la tint sur la paume de sa main, et ferma les yeux.

« _Point cardinal de l'Ouest, guide-nous vers tes semblables. Ta gardienne réclame ton aide, montre-nous le chemin. _» implora la brune.

Durant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Puis la flèche brilla et tourna sur la gauche. Un rayon lumineux en partit puis disparut.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que nous devons aller par là. » commenta Shippo, assis devant la brune.

Tanéko orienta alors sa monture dans la direction montrée. Kilala suivit, de même qu'InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Plus loin derrière, Sesshomaru retrouva l'odeur de la disparue. Il en fut satisfait, et donna un coup de talon à Entei. Le cheval partit au trot. Dans le même temps, le youkai découvrit le corps d'un gigantesque oiseau écrasé contre un arbre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils : il y avait eu bataille.<p>

« Vous voyez seigneur Sesshomaru : Tanéko peut s'en sortir. » fit Rin.

En effet, un bon point pour elle. Cela le rassurait, il y avait de bonnes chances de la retrouver intacte. Par contre, il repéra également l'odeur d'un démon renard.

« _Curieux_. » songea Sesshomaru.

Tanéko avait-elle aussi eu maille à partir avec lui ? Possible. En attendant le soir tombait, il allait devoir s'arrêter. Sesshomaru avait pourtant bien envie de poursuivre : plus il s'arrêtait plus la distance entre lui et l'élue de son cœur augmentait. Hélas, Rin manifestait des signes de fatigue. Elle avait en effet du mal à tenir sur le dos d'Entei. Alors même si ce fut à contre-coeur, Sesshomaru stoppa l'animal.

« Non Sesshomaru-sama … je peux manger là et dormir aussi. Il faut continuer. » protesta faiblement l'enfant.

Sesshomaru reconnut qu'elle avait du courage. Il songea alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de l'absence de féline, et à être inquiet.

« Rin, tu dois te reposer. N'est-ce pas toi qui me répète sans arrêt que Tanéko peut s'en sortir seule ? » fit doucement Sesshomaru.

« Si. »

Le blanc descendit alors, et aida la fillette à en faire autant. Rin grimaça de douleur : rester autant de temps à califourchon était douloureux. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'arrière du cheval pour prendre un sac. Mais le seigneur de l'ouest la devança. Rin lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. La fillette entreprit de préparer le repas. Sesshomaru la laissa faire, devinant qu'elle rejetterai son aide.

« C'est très bon Rin. » déclara le youkai à la première bouchée.

« Merci. Grande sœur Tanéko m'a appris à cuisiner. » répondit l'enfant avec un petit sourire triste.

Cette constatation les plongea tout deux dans un silence chagrin. Sesshomaru plongea à nouveau les baguettes dans son bol. Une fois son repas avalé, le youkai s'allongea tout simplement sur le sol. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire chuter la mâchoire de son serviteur. Depuis quand Sesshomaru s'allongeait-il sur l'herbe comme tout un chacun ? Le Daiyoukai laissa ses yeux errer sur les étoiles. Dans le temps, Tanéko et Rin les nommaient parfois avant de s'endormir.

« _ Tanéko _… »

Penser à elle lui était douloureux, lui rappelant le vide qu'il ressentait depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Sans parler de l'inquiétude qu'il concevait à son sujet. Son visage demeurait pourtant aussi lisse qu'à l'accoutumée. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient de temps à autre son ressenti, quand il songeait à son aimée. Après un instant à contempler les étoiles, Sesshomaru se redressa et s'assit. Comme d'habitude il surveillerait les alentours avant de s'endormir.

Tanéko observait elle aussi le ciel étoilé. Il lui semblait distinguer Sesshomaru dans la voûte de velours. Lui, Rin et même Jaken lui manquaient. Surtout le youkai blanc.

« _Je me demande … si je n'en suis pas tombée amoureuse. C'est idiot, vu sa condition il ne risque pas de baisser un cil sur ma personne. Quand j'aurais récupéré les flèches et le rouleau, je rentrerais chez moi. _» pensa-t-elle.

De préférence avant qu'il ne la retrouve. Comme ça, pas de cœur brisé. Tanéko se roula en boule afin de trouver le sommeil. La bataille contre Hakudoshi s'annonçait rude, et elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces.

« On n'est plus très loin, le rayon reste visible plus longtemps. » constata Tanéko.

« J'espère qu'Hakudoshi ne le voit pas. » dit Sango.

« Je ne saurais vous dire. Toutefois ça ne l'empêchera pas de nous attendre de pied ferme. » répondit Tanéko.

Tout le monde afficha une mine grave, d'accord sur ce point. Ils volèrent un moment en silence. Puis tout à coup, ils virent arriver un énorme bloc de glace droit sur eux. Les membres du groupe se trouvant dans les airs s'écartèrent d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda Miroku.

« Je dirais de la glace. » fit Tanéko.

« En voilà d'autre, attention ! » lança InuYasha.

Non seulement des blocs de la taille d'un rocher, mais aussi des pieux destinés au demi-démon.

Il slaloma entre, tout comme ses amis dans les airs. Miroku plissa les yeux : il distinguait une silhouette plus loin. Des jets blancs fusèrent alors que la troupe approchait.

* * *

><p>« Un démon ours. » fit Sango.<p>

« Son accueil est franchement glacial en tout cas. » commenta Tanéko.

Malgré la situation, des sourires s'esquissèrent. Un ours blanc d'une taille respectable bombardait tout le monde de glace.

« Hiraikotsu ! » s'exclama Sango.

Son boomerang géant fendit les airs, et des blocs gelés. Mais l'ursidé le gela. L'Hiraikotsu tomba comme une masse.

« Kaze no kizu ! » intervint InuYasha.

L'attaque s'écrasa contre un mur de glace.

« Keh ! » siffla l'hybride.

« Je parie que c'est Hakudoshi qui nous l'envoie. » lança Shippo.

« En tout cas, ça ne va pas être simple de contourner sa glace. L'un de vous peut-il créer du feu ? » demanda Tanéko.

« Moi oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira. » reprit Shippo.

La brune plongea soudain vers lui, et l'entraîna dans une roulade. Un pieu de glace s'écrasa à l'endroit où le petit youkai se tenait un instant plus tôt. Miroku utilisa des enchantements pour faire fondre la glace qui venait de nouveau à leur encontre. Cela fonctionna, mais il ne pourrait pas renouveler cet exploit indéfiniment. Kagome arma alors son arc. Une flèche fusa, cassant les blocs. L'ours esquiva néanmoins. InuYasha décida alors d'une charge.

« Kilala ! » appela Sango.

Le félin arriva dans un rugissement. La chasseuse devait récupérer son arme. Le grand fauve zigzagua entre les attaques. Mais ces dernières étaient surtout concentrée sur InuYasha, qui arrivait à grande vitesse vers l'ours blanc. Il brisait les remparts de celui-ci à coup de sabre.

« Évite ça maintenant ! Kaze no kizu ! »

Le rayon dévastateur fusa. Le plantigrade créa bien un bouclier, mais il fut soufflé par la puissance de l'offensive.

«Shippo écoute-moi. Je vais t'amener près de ce démon et tu tâcheras de lui enflammer la tête. » glissa Tanéko au renard.

« Hein ? Mais c'est trop dangereux ! » protesta Shippo.

« Je crains qu'on aie pas le choix. Regarde. »

L'ours fit soudain souffler un blizzard épouvantable. Sango tentait d'avoir l'ennemi en visuel pour lancer de nouveau son arme. Mais il faisait si froid … elle se sentait trembler. De la neige commençait en plus à brouiller la vue, mêlée à l'humidité de l'air et de la glace que l'ours créait. InuYasha sentait ses doigts s'engourdir. Et surtout un froid intense au niveau des jambes. Et pour cause, de la glace grimpait. Déjà ses genoux étaient pris dedans. Il en allait de même pour Sango et Kilala.

« Allez grimpe ! » fit Tanéko.

Shippo se décida enfin et sauta sur le dos de la brune, déjà à quatre pattes. Ceci fait, elle s'élança de toutes la vitesse de ses membres.


	15. Glacée

**L'heure des retrouvailles enfin. Mais dans quel état ... qui sait, c'est peut-être une opportunité qui s'ouvre.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>En-dessous de lui, Sesshomaru observa les cadavres d'oiseaux qui gisaient. Encore des batailles, il n'aimait pas ça. Le youkai pressa Entei. Le cheval pouvait parcourir une très grande distance à une allure peu commune. En ne volant pas très haut ils pourraient voir si l'objet de leur recherche était présente.<p>

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Un oiseau nous fonce dessus ! » s'exclama Jaken.

« Entei ! » répondit le seigneur.

Le cheval tourna la tête, et cracha une grosse et très longue gerbe de feu. L'aigle fut carbonisé sur le champ. D'autres tentèrent leur chance, et subirent le même sort. L'équidé accéléra encore, afin de sortir de cette passe au plus vite. Sesshomaru n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec les volatiles. Sa monture fila comme le vent.

« Lord Sesshomaru regardez ! » dit Rin en montrant sa gauche.

On discernait de la lumière par là. Sesshomaru fit aller le cheval de feu dans cette direction. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, il se rendit compte qu'on menait une bataille par là. Était-ce sa youkai chat qui se battait là en bas ?

Sur le sol, Tanéko fonçait vers l'ours blanc. Elle contournait la cible afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Là, elle n'était plus très loin. Shippo tâcha de se tenir prêt. Il devait aider ses amis. Plus que quelques mètres … la féline bondit en direction de la tête de l'ours.

« Feu du renard ! »

Des flammes vertes entourèrent la tête de l'ours qui rugit de surprise et douleur. Tanéko retomba sur ses membres. Elle courut puis glissa pour atteindre InuYasha. Là, elle cassa la glace qui le retenait prisonnier de deux coups de poings. Ceci fait, elle rejoignit Sango et son chat pour les délivrer à leur tour.

« Il se libère attention ! » avertit Shippo.

L'ours avait en effet réussi à éteindre le feu du renard, qui du reste ne lui avait pas causé beaucoup de dommages. InuYasha leva à nouveau son sabre. Sauf qu'il fut devancé : une énorme gerbe de feu tomba du ciel, faisant fondre toute la glace alentour. Le démon ours s'enfuit pour se protéger.

« _Sesshomaru !_ » pensa Tanéko en levant la tête.

Ce dernier lança une offensive avec Tôkijin. Entei se posa sur le sol. Sesshomaru descendit aussitôt, concentré sur l'ennemi. Une multitude de pics de glace jaillirent. Le youkai les brisa tous à coup d'épée.

« Il a dompté Entei ? » demanda Sango.

« Visiblement. Cela ne me surprends pas, Sesshomaru est très puissant. » répondit Miroku.

« Tch ! Il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il croit que je vais lui laisser ma proie ! » lança InuYasha.

L'hanyo repartit donc à l'assaut. Son kaze no kizu fusa droit sur l'ours. Il en récolta un énorme bloc en réponse. Sesshomaru en profita pour se rapprocher de l'adversaire. Celui-ci répliqua avec son blizzard. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le démon de continuer sa route. Mais le plantigrade matérialisa une hache de glace. Plus grand que Sesshomaru, il lui infligea un coup qui l'obligea à reculer. L'ours continua ses frappes.

« Tenez bon seigneur Sesshomaru ! » s'exclama Jaken.

Un épais nuage entoura soudain le youkai et son demi-frère. Ces derniers n'y virent plus rien. Par contre le reste du groupe vit bien leur ennemi surgir d'un côté. Il leur lança une offensive.

« JAKEN ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

Sesshomaru dissipa le brouillard à cet instant. Il vit alors Tanéko foncer vers son serviteur, dans le même laps de temps qu'un jet de glace. Rin avait vu venir le coup et ses réflexes lui permirent d'esquiver. Jaken en revanche, trop concentré sur son maître n'avait rien vu venir. Il tourna la tête vers le jet de glace. Tanéko le percuta à la dernière seconde, recevant ainsi l'attaque à sa place. Le youkai blanc écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Souryuuha. »

Des éclairs bleus envahirent l'endroit, provoquant des cris de surprise dans l'assistance. Chacun se protégea comme il put. L'ours reçut l'assaut de plein fouet, et n'y résista pas. Il poussa un hurlement terrifiant, avant de partir en poussière. La lumière s'évanouit. Sesshomaru repassa son arme à la ceinture. Il se dirigea ensuite calmement vers l'endroit où Tanéko était tombée. Il ne fut pas le seul, Shippo le devança. La youkai était prise dans un bloc de glace qui la recouvrait entièrement.

« Feu du renard. » lança-t-il en tendant les mains.

Les flammes vertes entourèrent la jeune youkai. Sesshomaru approchait derrière le petit démon.

« Écarte-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Shippo s'éloigna aussi sec. Du reste, ses petites flammes n'avaient que peu entamé la couche de glace. Sesshomaru sortit de nouveau son épée, qu'il abattit sur Tanéko. La glace cassa. Il rangea son arme et s'accroupit. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de la brune. Elle était dangereusement froide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » s'enquit Shippo, mains jointes.

Sesshomaru ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il parvint à soulever Tanéko, inconsciente. Il la chargea sur son épaule et s'éloigna en direction d'Entei. Tout le monde le regarda passer sans un mot. InuYasha, sabre sur l'épaule, trouva toutefois la scène très étrange. Quel lien son demi-frère avait-il avec cette démone ? Elle n'était pas noble comme lui, pourquoi la portait-il ? Sesshomaru déposa Tanéko sur Entei. D'un bond, il fut son dos puis le fit décoller. Rin et Jaken suivirent sur Ah-Un.

« Vous croyez qu'elle ira bien ? » questionna Shippo inquiet.

« Faut espérer. » répondit InuYasha.

Cependant, Sesshomaru les avait privé d'un moyen de repérer Hakudoshi. Tant pis, ils continueraient comme avant.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru avisa une clairière en dessous de lui. Il fit descendre son cheval. Là, il reprit Tanéko pour la faire descendre à son tour.<p>

« Jaken, Rin, réunissez de quoi faire un grand feu. » dit-il.

« Tout de suite Sesshomaru-sama. » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Sesshomaru observa l'endroit. Une petite caverne se trouvait derrière lui. Il s'y rendit et huma l'air avant d'entrer. Déserte. Parfait. Il entra puis déposa son fardeau. Là, il mit une main sur la joue de Tanéko.

« _Elle est glacée, gelée. Tanéko, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas réclamé mon aide au lieu de t'enfuir ? _» pensa-t-il.

Il la contempla un instant. En dehors de cet épisode glacé, elle allait bien. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvée à temps. Son pouce caressa la joue de la brune un instant. Il entendit Rin et son serviteur revenir. Ils déposèrent un tas de bois sur le sol. Jaken l'alluma. Rin était sortie aussitôt, pour aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller.

« Jaken, aide-moi à la mettre sur le côté. » fit Sesshomaru.

Le crapaud contourna la demoiselle, et la fit rouler en même temps que son maître. Rin déposa une couverture sur la youkai, et glissa un oreiller sous sa tête. Elle ôta les habits de la brune, qui étaient trempés. Le seul moment où le daiyoukai daigna tourner les yeux. Rin remonta ensuite la couverture jusqu'à l'épaule. A présent, il fallait attendre. Les heures défilèrent, sans changement notable. La couverture n'était pas épaisse, et la grotte un peu fraîche, ce qui devait retarder le processus. Au-dehors, le vent s'était mis à souffler avec force. Sesshomaru pour sa part, avait le regard rivé sur la brune. Il sentait encore l'aura du démon ours l'entourer. Sa glace devait être plus froide que celle naturelle. Il fallait certainement qu'elle se dissipe avant d'espérer que la brune se réchauffe.

Bien plus tard, la nuit était tombée. Rin et Jaken s'étaient couchés et dormaient. Sesshomaru sentit enfin cette maudite aura disparaître. Bien. Elle aurait été humaine, elle aurait déjà succombé au froid.

« _Elle ne se réchauffe pas assez vite encore._ » se dit-il en la touchant.

Après un instant de réflexion, Sesshomaru tira sur sa ceinture jaune et bleue, qui se défit. Il dénoua ensuite les lacets retenant son armure, et l'enleva avec un peu de difficulté. Ce fut ensuite au tour du haut de son kimono. Il l'étendit en partie sur Tanéko, avant de s'allonger sous sa couverture et se couvrir avec son habit. Sesshomaru se mit tout contre la brune, entourant sa taille de son bras. Il inspira à fond son parfum. Quel bienfait. Le vide en lui s'était comblé à nouveau. Sesshomaru embrassa l'omoplate de Tanéko, puis tenta de trouver le sommeil.

Le matin de bonne heure, la youkai chat ouvrit les yeux. Elle sentait une douce chaleur contre elle. Il faisait bon. Soudain, ses yeux verts accrochèrent une main sur la sienne. Une main … avec des marques violettes. Tanéko ouvrit des yeux comme des écoutilles. Elle sentait à présent une respiration profonde dans son dos.

« _Oh my godasse ! _»

Elle se sentit rougir affreusement en comprenant qui était lové ainsi contre elle. Le souffle de Sesshomaru dans sa nuque lui colla des frissons.

« _Une petite seconde. Pourquoi … je sens sa peau contre la mienne ? _» s'interrogea-t-elle.

Tanéko s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas d'habit, et retint un cri. Elle était à présent cramoisie. Le kimono de Sesshomaru les recouvrait tous les deux, ils étaient peau contre peau. Elle était tellement surprise et gênée qu'elle resta ainsi un moment sans savoir que faire ni penser. Son compagnon lui, ramena sa main le long de son bras pour s'arrêter sur son épaule. Les griffes de Tanéko se plantèrent dans le sol durant le processus.

« _Bon … faut que je me sorte de là ... _»

Doucement, tout doucement avec précaution elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sesshomaru. Elle le recouvrit, puis se mit en quête de ses habits. Là. Dans son sac. Rapidement elle les enfila. Tout le monde dormait encore, ce qui épargna un embarras certain à la brune. Une fois décente, Tanéko sortit de la grotte. Le jour s'était levé il y a peu. Elle inspira un bon bol d'air frais et s'étira.

« Tanéko ? Tu vas mieux ? » entendit-elle.

Rin s'était réveillée et se frottait encore les yeux. Tanéko lui sourit doucement et se tourna à demi.

« Oui ça va. On va chasser ? »

« D'accord. »

L'enfant et la youkai s'éloignèrent. Un instant après dans la grotte, Sesshomaru roula sur le dos. La fraîcheur le réveilla. Il remarqua la place vide à l'endroit où la démon brune se tenait.

* * *

><p>« Tanéko ? » appela-t-il.<p>

Mais seul Jaken était là, avec un air un peu désapprobateur sur le visage.

« Y aurait-il un problème Jaken ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Eh bien monseigneur … je trouve que … » fit le crapaud.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous rapprocher trop de Tanéko. C'est une youkai de basse naissance, elle est indigne de vous. Fréquenter ainsi ce genre de démon inférieur ... »

Jaken ne put continuer. Sesshomaru avait fondu sur lui et l'avait empoigné par le cou. Il plaqua brutalement son serviteur contre le mur, en hauteur.

« Mesure tes paroles Jaken. Dois-je te rappeler que Tanéko t'as sauvé la vie hier ? En aucune manière elle a montré qu'elle était une inférieure. Je t'interdis formellement de médire sur elle. » fit Sesshomaru en insistant sur chaque mot.

Son regard était ombrageux. Jaken était terrifié : jamais son maître n'avait montré un tel signe de colère envers lui. Tout au plus ne prenait-il que des coups sur la tête.

« Mais maître ... » articula le serviteur.

Sesshomaru resserra sa poigne.

« Ai-je été clair Jaken ? »

« Oui maître. » dit faiblement le crapaud.

Le daiyoukai le laissa tomber par terre. Il revint vers son kimono qu'il ramassa.

« Rends-toi utile et aide-moi à m'habiller. »

Jaken qui se massait le cou accourut aussitôt. Pendant ce temps-là, les filles revenaient avec deux lapins.

« Dis grande sœur, pourquoi le seigneur Sesshomaru a-t-il dormi sans sa veste de kimono ? » questionna Rin.

« Alors là Rin je n'en sais foutre rien. Si ce n'est que j'ai cru mourir de gêne. Je ne vais pas oser le regarder en face de la journée et des jours suivants. Mon avis on pourra même faire cuire la viande sur mes joues tellement je serais rouge quand on arrivera. » répondit Tanéko.

Rin pouffa de rire en imaginant la scène. La grotte fut en vue. La petite fille entra la première en saluant gaiement tout le monde. Elle déposa ensuite son lapin devant le foyer qu'elle tâcha de réactiver.

« Bonjour. » fit Tanéko.

Elle passa devant Sesshomaru sans lui accorder un regard. S'asseyant ensuite à côté de Rin elle l'aida à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« As-tu bien dormi Tanéko ? » s'enquit Sesshomaru.

« Oui très bien. » répondit la concernée en se sentant rougir.

Il lui demanda ensuite comment elle se sentait, et elle répliqua la même chose. Sesshomaru la fixa un instant, le visage neutre. Un regard brûlant pour Tanéko. Elle avait encore l'impression de le sentir contre elle. Rin observait la youkai du coin de l'œil. Lorsque l'enfant s'était réveillée, elle avait remarqué Sesshomaru couvert par son kimono, à l'endroit où reposait Tanéko. L'enfant n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire. En attendant le repas était prêt.

« Rin, sois gentille de servir les autres veux-tu ? » demanda Tanéko.

« Bien. »

Rin prit un premier bol qu'elle remplit de lapin et légumes, avant de l'apporter à Sesshomaru. Elle en donna un autre à Jaken. Tanéko se servit elle-même, et garda le dos résolument tourné au daiyoukai. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas et mangea tranquillement.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Jaken, non sans crainte.

« Personnellement j'envisage de rejoindre le groupe d'InuYasha. » répondit Tanéko.

Jaken glissa un regard vers son maître. Celui-ci avait gardé les baguettes en bouche entendant le nom de son demi-frère.

« Pour quelle raison ? » questionna-t-il.

« Nous avons commencé quelque chose que j'entends bien finir. Je ne vais pas les laisser tomber comme ça à la première occasion. » expliqua Tanéko.

Bon, cette raison était plausible. Sesshomaru se tut à nouveau et termina son repas. Tant que ce n'était que provisoire. Son repas terminé, il se leva et entreprit de sortir de la grotte.

* * *

><p>« Hâte-toi avant qu'il ne parte. » dit-il à l'adresse de la brune.<p>

Tanéko sourit. Elle avala son repas en vitesse, puis fila hors de la grotte.

« Sesshomaru-sama, vous venez aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Hors de question que j'aide cet hanyo. »

« Et m'aider moi comme c'était convenu à l'origine ? »

Sesshomaru ne répondit pas. Tanéko prit ce silence comme un non et s'apprêta à s'élancer.

« Entei ! » appela Sesshomaru.

Le cheval accourut, et le youkai monta dessus. Il tendit ensuite une main à Tanéko. Songeant qu'elle devrait encore être tout près de lui, la brune se sentit à nouveau rougir. Il n'en avait donc pas eu assez cette nuit ? Tiens parlant de ça, ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en discuter.

« Tu te décides ou bien ? » fit Sesshomaru.

« Oui voilà on arrive. »

Elle prit sa main et monta derrière lui. Jaken et Rin se dépêchèrent de suivre sur le dragon à deux têtes. Le convoi décolla. Tanéko était envahie par la senteur du démon de l'ouest. Tout simplement enivrant.

« Sesshomaru-sama. » dit-elle.

Il garda le silence, mais était néanmoins tout ouïe.

« Pourquoi … pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis contre moi cette nuit ? »

Ah. Voilà sans doute ce qui la tourmentait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Je voulais simplement que tu te réchauffes plus vite. »

« _Et y'avait pas un autre moyen qu'en vous mettant torse nu ? Pas que j'apprécie pas, mais c'est diablement embarrassant ! _» pensa la brune.

Sesshomaru pour sa part, repensait aussi à cet événement. Il avait agi d'instinct, sans penser à l'après. Mais une fois qu'il fut contre elle … il s'était senti si bien. Comme si une chose jusque là manquante s'était remise en place. Sa peau était si douce, comme de la soie. Il avait ressenti une forte envie de la protéger, d'assurer son bien-être et son bonheur, mais surtout de la garder contre lui à jamais. D'ailleurs, il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

Tanéko elle, ne savait plus que penser. Sesshomaru ne laissait rien paraître, ce qui rendait ses actes d'autant plus étranges. Le cheval démoniaque amorça son atterrissage. En bas, le groupe d'InuYasha le regarda venir vers eux avec un étonnement certain. Tanéko mit pied à terre.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » dit-elle.

« Ah bonjour Tanéko, heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux. » répondit Kagome.

« Oui. Je suis venue reprendre ce qu'on a commencé. » reprit la brune.

« C'est admirable de votre part. Quel bonheur de vous revoir parmi nous Tanéko. » dit Miroku.

Tanéko se raidit. La main du moine se baladait allègrement sur son postérieur. Sesshomaru, qui venait de descendre, agrandit les yeux. Puis avançant vers Miroku il lui flanqua un grand coup sur la tête. Le moine s'étala face contre terre. Tout le monde regarda Sesshomaru avec une surprise manifeste.

« Ouille ... » fit Miroku en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je ne le répèterai pas, alors écoutez-moi bien moine. Vous recommencez ce que vous venez de faire, et je vous découpe en morceaux. » avertit Sesshomaru avec un regard à faire fuir la mort.

Miroku hocha la tête. Un silence embarrassé s'installa suite à cet interlude.

« Euh bon. Nous avons quelqu'un à retrouver il me semble. » dit Tanéko pour faire diversion.

« Oui voilà, c'est ça. » approuva aussitôt Kagome.

« Ouais, allons-y. » ajouta Miroku.

Seul InuYasha fixait son demi-frère. Sesshomaru lui retourna un regard menaçant.

« Keh. » fit l'hybride.

Finalement, la flèche montra de nouveau la direction de ses trois sœurs.


	16. Les filles s'amusent

**Les filles s'amusent un peu, et ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>Le groupe marcha pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Contrairement à l'habitude de chacun des deux groupes, cela se passa dans le silence. Un silence quelque peu gêné. Personne n'osait vraiment briser ce silence, préférant ne pas attirer l'attention. Et puis pour dire quoi ? En tout cas, tous pensait à l'étrange réaction de Sesshomaru envers Miroku. Cela ressemblait fort à de la jalousie. Même InuYasha ne pouvait le nier. Jaken se dit qu'il était trop tard : son maître était déjà tombé amoureux. Il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner. Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas si dramatique que ça. Un peu plus en avant, Shippo était mal à l'aise. Il avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'accrocher à Tanéko, et sentait bien que Sesshomaru surveillait ses moindres gestes. Une main où il ne fallait pas, et c'en était fini de lui.<p>

« _Il me regarde encore. Ce gars-là fout vraiment la trouille. _» pensa Shippo en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il déglutit. Le petit renard vit soudain la main de Tanéko venir vers lui. Elle le fit passer devant elle, le portant ainsi dans les bras.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Shippo sourit et acquiesça. Au moins là où il se trouvait, il ne sentait plus le regard brûlant du démon de l'ouest. Ce dernier en revanche, n'appréciait guère qu'un démon mâle se trouve dans les bras de la brune. Enfin, il était jeune.

« Oh voilà un village. » fit Sango.

« Nous y ferons une halte pour la nuit. » décida Miroku.

Sesshomaru retint un soupir. Un village d'humains, très peu pour lui. Aussi se sépara-t-il du groupe avant l'entrée dans ce genre d'endroit. Mine de rien, cela occasionna un soulagement chez tous. Jaken avait préféré suivre son maître avec Ah-Un et Entei. Le reste de la troupe se présenta au village, et demanda à loger. Un paysan leur désigna une auberge. Quelques instants plus tard …

* * *

><p>« Sango ? Tu veux encore un peu de thé ? » proposa Kagome, un pichet en main.<p>

La chasseuse de démons était pour l'heure occupée à fusiller Miroku des yeux. Naturellement, il était entouré d'une groupe de demoiselles gloussantes.

« Dis-moi Kagome, c'est courant ce genre de situation ? » interrogea Tanéko.

« Malheureusement oui. » répondit la collégienne avec un sourire désolé.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui balancer mon boomerang en pleine figure. » fit Sango en piochant un fruit sec.

« La bienséance je suppose. Perso j'ai deux solutions : soit tu lui rends la pareille, soit tu lui mets la honte. Je penche toutefois pour la deuxième option. » dit Tanéko.

« Lui faire honte ? Mais je ne vois pas comment. » reprit Sango.

« Ça c'est à toi de voir, tu le connais mieux que moi. Autrement eh bien … pourquoi ne pas t'amuser à ton tour ? En tout bien tout honneur, et surtout en le précisant. » dit la youkai.

Sango posa alors un index sur son menton, et regarda le plafonds. Elle méditait les paroles de la démon chat. Elle n'avait pas tort, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas lier connaissance avec un homme ou deux ? Elle était libre de ses mouvements, sans contrainte aucune.

« Tu as raison Tanéko. Allons nous amuser toutes les trois. » décida Sango.

« Si tu veux. Y'a justement trois hommes qui ne nous ont pas quittés des yeux. » reprit la concernée, en désignant des villageois derrière.

Kagome et Sango se tournèrent, découvrant effectivement des gens qui les fixaient avec intérêt. Sango fut la première à se lever.

« Tu viens aussi Kagome ? » proposa Tanéko.

« Eh bien … InuYasha risque de ne pas apprécier. » hésita l'adolescente.

« Vous êtes en couple ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » s'exclama Kagome rouge d'embarras.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

Ben … elle jeta un regard vers le fonds de la salle, où InuYasha était occupé à manger autant qu'il pouvait. La petite brune plissa les yeux, puis se leva. Les trois demoiselles approchèrent alors des hommes, qui les accueillirent avec un sourire. Ils leur offrirent à boire, ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec plaisir. Miroku aperçut la jeune chasseuse de démon parlant avec un homme. Le sourire quitta un instant son visage.

« Alors comme ça vous voyagez toutes ensemble ? » demanda un des villageois.

« C'est bien cela. » répondit Tanéko.

« Vous en avez de la chance, j'aimerais bien moi partir en voyage. Changer d'air un peu. »

« A propos d'air, si nous allions faire un tour dehors ? » proposa un des hommes.

« Pourquoi pas. » dit Sango.

Elles les suivirent à l'extérieur. Miroku fronça les sourcils : où diable allait Sango ? Si ça se trouve les intentions de ce bellâtre n'étaient pas honnêtes. Mieux valait qu'il les suive, juste au cas où.

* * *

><p>« InuYasha, viens on sort. » appela le moine.<p>

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda l'hanyo, qui disputait une boulette de riz à Shippo.

« Les filles sont sorties accompagnées. Nous devons aller voir ce qu'il en est. » annonça Miroku.

« Ben quoi elles ont bien le droit de fréquenter qui elles veulent non ? » fit Shippo.

« Mais si ça se trouve ce sont des hommes malhonnêtes qui abusent des jeunes filles de passage. » insista le moine.

« T'as juste peur que Sango soit attirée par un autre, avoue-le. » répliqua Shippo.

« InuYasha, Kagome les a suivies. »

Le demi-démon plissa un instant les yeux, puis abandonna son bol. Il accompagna donc Miroku au-dehors. Shippo et Rin échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules avant de poursuivre leur repas. Dehors, InuYasha huma l'air pour retrouver leur piste.

« Par là. » dit-il.

Plus loin, les trois hommes faisaient visiter le village aux jeunes femmes. On entendait des éclats de rire de temps à autre. La nuit n'était pas loin de tomber, et un des villageois proposa de monter en hauteur pour admirer le coucher de soleil.

« Bonne idée. » approuva Kagome.

Ils prirent donc la direction menant à l'extérieur du village.

« On devrait se dépêcher. » fit Miroku.

InuYasha lui coula un regard. Le moine n'était pas tranquille. Lui du reste, n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que Kagome se promène seule avec un homme. Plus ils avançaient, plus il semblait qu'ils s'éloignaient du village. Miroku sentit son stress monter d'un cran. Si ça se trouve il avait vu juste, malgré que cette histoire de type pas honnête n'aie été qu'un prétexte. Ils gravirent un sentier en pente. InuYasha s'arrêta un instant, à l'étonnement de son ami.

« Yo Sesshomaru. Tu n'aurais pas vu passer les filles par hasard ? » lança l'hanyo.

Il se trouvait que le lord inspectait l'endroit en vue de trouver un coin où dormir.

« Les filles ? » répéta le youkai.

« Ouais, paraît qu'elles sont sorties avec trois types. » informa InuYasha.

Sesshomaru plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il perçut toutefois l'odeur de Tanéko, celle de la petite prêtresse et l'autre, la tueuse de youkai. Et elles n'étaient pas seules. Trois senteurs mâles suivaient. Le daiyoukai analysa la situation : une part de lui n'avait guère envie de se mêler à tout ça. Pourtant … qu'un vulgaire humain se permette de courtiser la youkai chat n'était absolument pas pour lui plaire. Ce fut son corps qui prit la décision. Il sortit des fourrés et devança son demi-frère et le moine. Suivant la piste olfactive, il arriva non loin de l'endroit où se trouvait l'objet de ses recherches. Derrière, Miroku et InuYasha le rejoignirent. Les jeunes filles étaient bien là, assises sur un petit talus donnant dans le vide, les villageois les entourant. Le soleil entamait sa descente.

« Vous repartez quand ? » demanda un des hommes.

« Demain matin sans doute. » fit Tanéko.

« Déjà quel dommage. Vous êtes sûres de ne pas vouloir rester un peu plus ? Nous pourrions vous emmener déjeuner dans un champ de fleurs. »

Les garçons qui écoutaient affichèrent une expression identique : _et puis quoi encore ?_

« Ç'aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous avons une affaire urgente à régler. » sourit Sango à son voisin.

« Alors profitons bien de ces quelques instants. » suggéra l'un des hommes d'un ton sucré.

Kwa ? Y voulait dire quoi par là celui-là ? Youkai, hybride et humain eurent le grand déplaisir de voir ces rivaux se rapprocher des jeunes femmes. Le coucher de soleil était presque terminé. Sesshomaru avança. Il stoppa derrière le type juste à côté de Tanéko. Celle-ci leva un regard neutre vers le démon blanc. Les orbes dorées, fixées sur l'humain, prirent une teinte métallique, glacée. Le villageois déglutit. L'aura de Sesshomaru lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Euh … b'soir. » tenta-t-il.

Les traits du démons se durcirent. Le pauvre villageois déglutit. Tanéko pour sa part, se contenta d'observer la scène en silence, d'une manière relativement indifférente.

« Bon ben … je vais vous laisser hein. » décida l'homme.

Il se leva, sans oser être tout à fait droit puis contourna prudemment Sesshomaru. Il se sauva du reste assez rapidement.

« Bon : au suivant. » fit InuYasha, Tessaïga sur l'épaule.

Miroku frappait sa main de son sceptre. Les deux autres villageois échangèrent un regard. Ils se laissèrent finalement tomber du talus, au risque de se casser quelque chose. Sesshomaru s'en alla sans un mot.

« InuYasha ! » s'exclama Kagome.

Ce genre de manière ne lui plaisait pas.

« Quoi ? » répondit l'hanyo.

« Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? » ajouta Sango.

« Vous ne devriez pas partir comme ça avec des inconnus. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu vous faire. » intervint Miroku.

Tanéko éclata soudain de rire, ce qui désarma tout le monde.

« Non mais vous vous entendez parler un peu ? Nous savons nous défendre, et de toute manière vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre. Chacune de nous est parfaitement libre d'aller batifoler si ça lui chante. » dit-elle.

« J'ignorais que tu batifolais avec des humains, Tanéko. » fit la voix froide de Sesshomaru.

En entendant les éclats de voix et surtout la tirade de la brune, il avait fait demi-tour. Tanéko haussa un sourcil.

« Même si c'était le cas, en quoi est-ce dérangeant ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement. »

« Oooh ? Voyez-vous ça. Soyez tranquille ce n'est pas dans mon caractère. En revanche, aucun de vous trois n'avait le droit d'intervenir ce soir. Nous fréquentons qui bon nous semble. »

Sesshomaru serra les mâchoires. Il savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas courir à droite à gauche, mais qu'elle souligne qu'elle était en droit de le faire l'énervait. Il eut des images déplaisantes d'elle entourée d'une foule de prétendants. Il se rappela aussi la soirée en son palais, où elle avait attiré bon nombre de regards.

« Bref, maintenant que vous nous avez joyeusement gâché la soirée, permettez qu'on rentre. Et restez à distance. » conclut Tanéko.

Elle se leva et se mit en chemin. Kagome et Sango lui emboîtèrent le pas, avec un « humph ! » bien senti à l'adresse de Miroku et InuYasha. Sesshomaru fit lui aussi volte-face pour partir d'un pas rageur. Miroku soupira, avant de se décider à retourner au village accompagné du demi-démon.

« Qu'est-ce qui leur prends ? On est juste venus parce qu'on n'avait pas confiance en ces bonhommes, c'est tout. » dit InuYasha.

« Je sais, InuYasha, je sais. Mais vois-tu les femmes sont un puits de mystère. »

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'auberge, ils écopèrent de trois regards furieux, et deux réprobateurs de la part des enfants. Les jeunes femmes ne leur adressèrent pas un mot ni un regard de la soirée. Elles quittèrent la salle à manger pour gagner la chambre qu'on leur avait allouée. Tanéko toutefois, prit un oreiller puis sortit. La youkai quitta le village, et reprit le chemin du talus. Elle trouva bientôt la trace du passage de Sesshomaru. Adossé contre un arbre, celui-ci leva les yeux pour la regarder venir. Jaken ronflait entre les pattes d'Ah-Un. Tanéko se planta devant Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite Tanéko ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.<p>

« Je viens simplement vous apporter de quoi dormir confortablement. » dit-elle en lui présentant l'oreiller.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Sait-on jamais. Par contre, vous n'auriez pas eu une petite crise de jalousie par hasard ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Moi jaloux d'un pathétique humain ? Cela me ferait presque rire. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec lui ? Se serait-il déjà lassé ? » répliqua Sesshomaru avec dédain.

« Oh non ! Je l'ai rattrapé tout à l'heure pour m'excuser. Depuis, il me réchauffe ma place au lit. » provoqua Tanéko.

Sesshomaru écarquilla les yeux, clairement en colère.

« Ah là là. Vous devriez voir votre tête. »

Tanéko vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, très près. Sesshomaru regarda droit devant lui. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais effectivement cette colère qu'il avait ressenti avait bien pour nom jalousie.

« Je n'ai nulle envie de batifoler avec des humains. » dit-elle.

Sesshomaru la regarda du coin de l'œil. Il se détendit un peu. Une petite brise souffla. La youkai entama un petit chant, ses mèches dansant dans le vent. Doucement, la brune approcha sa main de celle de son semblable, jusqu'à la frôler. Le démon chien baissa les yeux sur elles. Il posa la sienne sur la main de Tanéko, croisant ses doigts avec les siens. Ce qui décrocha un sourire à l'intéressée, qui continuait à fredonner. Un moment plus tard, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du démon. Sesshomaru retira un instant sa main, le temps de rejeter sa fourrure. Il reprit ensuite la main de la brune, en plus de poser sa tête sur la sienne. La scène au bord de la rivière … quand il s'était cru demi-démon. Il inspira le parfum de la jeune youkai. Quel bien-être.

Le démon entendit soudain un bruissement. Il tourna les yeux vers Tanéko, la bouche entrouverte par l'étonnement. Elle ronronnait. Sesshomaru eut un sourire. Il se sentit doucement glisser vers l'engourdissement menant au sommeil. Ses papillonnèrent un instant, avant de se fermer complètement. Le soleil de tira de sa torpeur le lendemain. Il constata que Tanéko s'était finalement en partie allongée sur sa cuisse repliée. Sesshomaru tendit une main avec hésitation, et la passa sur la tête de la féline. Il caressa trois fois ses cheveux avant de se décider à la réveiller en la secouant doucement. Tanéko inspira avant d'ouvrir ses prunelles vertes.

« Yaaaoow ! » baîlla-t-elle.

« Bien dormi ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

Tanéko tourna la tête vers lui. Elle se rendit compte alors dans quelle position elle se trouvait. La brunette se redressa vivement et se mit à genoux, embarrassée.

« Pardon ! »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » fit Sesshomaru.

Tanéko lui retourna un regard surpris, puis sourit ensuite. Ils se levèrent en même temps. Tanéko se dirigea vers Ah-Un, et piocha dans les sacs accrochés à ses flancs de quoi préparer le premier repas de la journée.

« Tenez. » dit-elle en tendant un bol à Sesshomaru.

Ce dernier le prit, en touchant sa main. Tanéko se sentit rougir à ce simple contact. Sesshomaru vint par contre s'installer près d'elle. Sa proximité augmenta le trouble de la youkai. Il n'avait pas encore réveillé Jaken, afin de profiter de la présence de la brune, pour lui seul. Tanéko lui exposa son idée de planter la flèche de l'Ouest dans la chair d'Hakudoshi.

« Ce serait une idée effectivement. Pourras-tu veiller à la sécurité de Rin pendant ce temps ? »

« Hé ? Je pensais plutôt être sur le terrain. » fit Tanéko surprise.

« Je préfère que tu restes avec elle. » insista Sesshomaru.

« Pour quelle raison ? Je sais me battre, et on ne sera jamais de trop face à ce mioche. » objecta Tanéko.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses. » avoua finalement Sesshomaru.

Elle arrondit les mirettes, sentant ses joues changer de couleur. Elle détourna la tête. Il s'inquiétait pour elle …

« Mais … je ... » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu restera en arrière. » répéta Sesshomaru.

Tanéko se tut, ne sachant que dire. Il savait bien qu'en étant franc avec elle, elle n'aurait plus d'arguments. Il se sentait gêné d'avoir dû en passer par là, quand bien même c'était la vérité. Il ne tenait pas à revivre l'angoisse de la veille, quand elle s'était fait congeler. Tout à coup, Sesshomaru sentit un contact appuyé sur sa joue. Il tourna la tête, ahuri, pour découvrir le visage de la youkai trèèès près.

« Merci beaucoup. » souffla Tanéko, avec tendresse.

Sesshomaru ne put que la regarder en clignant des yeux, les pommettes rouges. Tanéko s'éloigna enfin pour ranger son bol. Le daiyoukai posa la main sur sa joue, à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Il n'en revenait pas de son audace. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il se sentait étrangement joyeux. Sesshomaru termina son petit-déjeuner dans un état second. Ce fut la youkai chat qui réveilla Jaken. Ceci fait, elle retourna au village chercher les autres, laissant un Sesshomaru quelque peu absent.

« Maître ? Que faisait Tanéko ici, je la croyais au village d'humains. » lança Jaken.

« Hm hm. » répondit Sesshomaru, le regard vague.

« Lord Sesshomaru ? » questionna Jaken.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, si ce n'est un soupir typique d'un état certain. Tanéko revint avec la troupe d' InuYasha. Sesshomaru reprit contenance. La marche reprit, mais cette fois elle resta à côté de lui. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas sourire comme un niais. Cela le démangeait de lui prendre à nouveau la main. Il voulait la serrer contre lui, s'enivrer de son parfum et laisser ses mains parcourir son corps. L'entendre ronronner. Mais il fallait garder un masque lisse et hermétique. Vivement que cette fichue mission se termine.


	17. Affrontements

**Premier affrontement avec Hakudoshi depuis des lustres. L'union fera-t-elle la différence ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>La flèche de l'Ouest indiqua à Tanéko que cette fois, ils touchaient au but. Hakudoshi était tout près. Elle échangea un regard avec Kagome et lui donna la flèche. La jeune miko des temps futurs savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Devant le groupe se trouvait Hakudoshi accompagné d'un démon doté de pointes aux épaules.<p>

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes tous là au grand complet. » sourit le môme.

Sesshomaru darda un regard des plus colérique à l'incarnation de Naraku. Il avait encore en mémoire ce qu'il avait fait à Rin et Tanéko. Sans parler de sa tentative de lui faire croire qu'il était un hanyo. Tout le monde stoppa à quelques pas.

« Je vous présente Mouryumaru. Ma création. » continua Hakudoshi.

Sans plus attendre, le démon lança une première attaque. Il se rua vers le groupe, main brandie. Nos héros s'écartèrent telle une volée d'oiseaux.

« Tanéko, je compte sur toi pour faire comme j'ai dit. » lança Sesshomaru en dégainant.

La youkai chat afficha une mine inquiète. Néanmoins elle acquiesça et entraîna Rin, Jaken et Ah-Un plus loin. Sesshomaru fut satisfait de voir qu'elle obéissait malgré tout. Se focalisant ensuite sur Hakudoshi et Mouruymaru, il répliqua. Mais l'enfant protégea sa création grâce à sa barrière. InuYasha tenta alors sa morsure du vent.

« Tssss toujours aussi peu efficace. » lança son demi-frère.

« De quoi je mêle ? T'as pas fait mieux il me semble ! » rétorqua InuYasha.

« Eh bien nous verrons. »

Sesshomaru leva à nouveau son épée pour lancer une déflagration qui sillonna le sol.

« Ben alors ? Je vois rien de mieux moi ! » railla InuYasha.

Il passa à l'attaque à son tour, en utilisant le bakuryuuha. Cette fois, Hakudoshi s'envola avec Mouryumaru. Sesshomaru monta alors sur le dos d'Entei. Le cheval cracha une première gerbe de feu en direction de l'ennemi. Mouryumaru esquiva. Sesshomaru enchaîna aussitôt par une nouvelle attaque. Hakudoshi siffla. Il recula sous la puissance de l'assaut. Entei lança une autre offensive enflammée. Son cavalier complétait l'assaut, ce qui laissait peu de marge de manœuvre à Hakudoshi. Il devait employer une autre stratégie. Au moins les autres étaient ils cloués au sol. Les cabrioles auxquelles se livraient le démon et l'incarnation de Naraku empêchait toute attaque de leur part.

Soudain, des bulles émergèrent de Mouruymaru. Elles filèrent droit sur Sesshomaru, mais également sur le reste du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Rin.

« Des bouts de démon j'en ai peur. » répondit Tanéko.

« Je m'en occupe ! » décida Jaken.

Armé de son nintôjo il ouvrit sur le feu sur ces morceaux qui rampaient vers eux. Les morceaux se mirent à s'étendre pour former des lianes. Sesshomaru les vit foncer sur lui. Son épée en déchira une partie. Hélas, les morceaux se rassemblaient à nouveau. Heureusement, Entei les calcinait. Le daiyoukai fit néanmoins descendre un peu sa monture.

« Y'en a partout de ces saletés ! » pesta InuYasha.

Son regard accrocha certaines lianes qui fonçaient vers Kagome. L'hanyo se précipita au secours de la collégienne. Sango trancha ceux qui tentaient de les capturer. Miroku décida qu'il était temps d'utiliser son kazanaa. Ouvrant sa main, il aspira nombre de ses morceaux. Hakudoshi le vit faire. Malgré cela, il restait encore un nombre honorable de ces morceaux. InuYasha se démenait d'ailleurs comme un beau diable pour les éviter.

« Attends InuYasha ! Avec mes flèches je dois pouvoir les purifier ! » fit Kagome.

« Ok ! Vas-y ! »

La jeune fille arma et tira. Les bulles disparurent. Le demi-démon put enfin contre-attaquer. Sesshomaru en profita pour ajouter son grain de sel. Hakudoshi écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Combinées, ces attaques pourraient bien avoir raison de lui. L'enfant quitta l'épaule de Mouryumaru, et se jeta sur les masses d'énergies qui fusaient vers lui. Activant sa barrière, il encaissa le choc. Qui fut tel, que son corps se désintégra.

« _Tiens tiens. Il cherche donc à protéger sa création. Pour quelle raison ? Que renferme-t-elle ? _» se demanda Sesshomaru.

Il leva la tête vers Mouryumaru. Il devait tenter une nouvelle offensive. Las, la créature s'enfuit accompagnée d'Hakudoshi. Toutefois, des cris en bas attirèrent l'attention du youkai. Le moine avait été touché. Bref, il décida de revenir. Une fois qu'il fut au sol, Tanéko et Rin vinrent s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Pas trop de mal ? » interrogea Tanéko.

« Non. »

Miroku annonça qu'un fragment de cristal devant servir à localiser le cœur d'Hakudoshi, par extension Naraku, n'était plus là.

« Cette association ne sert à rien. Nous partons. » lança Sesshomaru à son groupe.

« Tu peux parler ! T'as pas été non plus un modèle d'efficacité ! » lança InuYasha.

Sesshomaru s'arrêta et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour exposer à son frère sa façon de penser. Tanéko se précipita et retint son bras.

« Ça suffit ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Venez Sesshomaru-sama, allons-y. »

Sesshomaru allait se dégager quand il sentit la main de la youkai presser la sienne en un geste d'apaisement. Il tourna donc le dos à son demi-frère.

« Merci de votre aide ! » lança Tanéko.

Elle suivit le youkai blanc, qui remonta sur son cheval accompagné de la brune. Tanéko leur adressa un signe de la main avant qu'Entei ne décolle.

« Keh ! Bon débarras ! » siffla InuYasha.

« C'est vraiment drôle l'influence que cette youkai a sur Sesshomaru. » dit Sango.

Kagome approuva. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un affrontement entre frères pour clore la journée.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru décida d'une halte sur une corniche. Il n'était pas mécontent de s'être éloigné de son crétin d'hanyo bourricot de demi-frère.<p>

« Tanéko, si je ne m'abuse tu as laissé la flèche de l'Ouest à cette humaine. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Oui, c'est une prêtresse et si elle ajoute ses pouvoirs au point cardinal, celui-ci en sera d'autant plus efficace. » expliqua Tanéko.

« Je dois lui régler son compte moi-même. » rappela Sesshomaru.

« Si vous le dites. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de la flèche pour ça, si ? »

« Mmph. »

Sesshomaru se tourna soudain, sentant une présence. Kagura se posa au bord de la corniche.

« Yo. » lança-t-elle.

« Kagura. » fit nonchalamment Sesshomaru.

« J'ai une information de premier choix à vous communiquer. » reprit la sorcière du vent.

Elle expliqua alors que le cœur de Naraku se trouvant dans un autre endroit que son corps, peu importe le nombre de fois où ce dernier était réduit en miette, ni lui ni Hakudoshi ne pouvait mourir.

« Tu nous en diras tant. Que l'on sache tu es de leur espèce, pourquoi te croirions-nous ? » lança Tanéko en approchant de Sesshomaru.

« Ceci, c'est à vous de voir. En attendant, voici pour vous. Un cristal de youki. Il vous permettra de localiser le cœur de Naraku et Hakudoshi. » répondit Kagura.

Elle se baissa pour déposer le morceau de cristal d'un vert pâle sur le sol. Ceci fait, Kagura reprit son envol.

« Que fait-on seigneur Sesshomaru ? » demanda Jaken.

« Je te laisse t'occuper du cristal. » répondit le concerné.

« Vous pensez qu'elle nous a dit la vérité ? » interrogea Tanéko.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Je crois même qu'elle aime Sesshomaru-sama. » intervint Rin.

« QUOI ? Ben qu'elle ne se repointe pas de sitôt alors. » maugréa la brunette

Sesshomaru sentit ses lèvres s'incurver. Qui était jaloux à présent ? Il darda un regard amusé en direction de Tanéko. Il était également content de sa réaction. Ce détail passé, le groupe se rassembla pour un déjeuner. Sesshomaru et Tanéko mangeaient l'un à côté de l'autre, fait nouveau et récent.

« _Je me demande comment sa mère va prendre son attirance pour une youkai de basse naissance. _» s'interrogea Jaken.

Ce serait sûrement intéressant à voir.

« Lord Sesshomaru ? Vous pensez qu'on peut croire cette Kagura ? » questionna Tanéko.

« De ce que je sais, elle a déjà trahi Naraku une fois. Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera de même avec nous. » répondit Sesshomaru.

« Hm hm. »

« Il faut que tu reprennes la flèche de l'Ouest. Nous sommes bien mieux en mesure de nous occuper d'Hakudoshi seuls. » reprit le youkai.

« Pourquoi, votre frère est un bon combattant lui aussi. » répondit Tanéko.

« Il n'arrivera à rien. » insista Sesshomaru en la regardant.

« Ça n'est pas ce que veut votre père. » fit doucement la brune.

« Et qu'en sais-tu ? »

« Je le sens. Il ne vous a pas confié Tenseiga pour rien. »

Sesshomaru la fixa un instant. Les dernières volontés d'InuTaisho étaient un mystère pour son fils aîné. Cependant, son demi-frère se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec Tessaïga. Peut-être … était-il réellement destiné à la posséder. Sesshomaru plissa les yeux, les baguettes dans la bouche. Il faudrait qu'il s'en assure de lui-même. Il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son poignet. La queue de Tanéko. L'extrémité caressait doucement la peau du youkai. Sesshomaru piocha de nouveau dans son bol, avec un léger sourire. La queue noire avait libéré sa main. Tout à coup, une onde de choc secoua la terre.

* * *

><p>« Qu'y a-t-il maintenant ? » fit Tanéko.<p>

Pendant un moment, il ne se passa rien. Le bracelet de Tanéko se mit à briller. Elle tendit la main.

« J'ai un appel, qui c'est ? »

L'image d'un moine se forma dans le cercle qui venait d'apparaître. Rin reconnut le doyen de la confrérie de moines et prêtresses du village de Tanéko.

« Le sort de Grande Résurrection a été prononcé. Il était contenu dans le manuscrit volé, protégé par un enchantement. Je viens juste de le sentir se briser. » informa l'homme.

« Fsssshhhh ! Ce sale gamin ! Comment fait-on pour désactiver ce sort ? » feula Tanéko.

« Il a dû utiliser une croix d'argent. Détruis-la et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

« Waaah y'a des trucs qui approchent ! » fit Rin.

Des silhouettes venaient en effet dans leur direction d'une démarche incertaine. Tanéko coupa alors la transmission, puis s'élança.

« Tanéko ! » appela Sesshomaru.

Il lui courut après. La youkai chat bondit par-dessus ce qui s'avéra être des cadavres. Il en arrivait tout une flopée derrière. Ils tendirent les bras vers elle. La brune sauta à nouveau. Sauf qu'un mort lui saisit la cheville pour la rabattre à terre.

« Ouch ! »

Une sphère bleutée percuta l'ensemble des décédés. Tanéko pirouetta pour se remettre debout. Fonçant ensuite dans le tas, elle envoya valser nombre de têtes. Sesshomaru qui la suivait de près tâchait de lui dégager le passage. Un mort lui attrapa toutefois le poignet, serrant avec une force peu commune. Le poignet du défunt fut toutefois éclaté, de même que sa tête. Levant les yeux, Sesshomaru découvrit Rin sur Ah-Un, qui faisait tournoyer sa fronde. Le youkai s'empressa de rejoindre Tanéko.

« Plus on en tue plus il en vient ! » s'exclama-t-elle en arrachant un bras.

Le retournant contre son propriétaire, la démon le lui enfonça dans la bouche. Elle prit tout de même le temps de regarder où en était Sesshomaru. Son sabre Tenseiga coupa par le milieu un corps. Trois autres arrivaient cependant derrière lui. Tanéko rappliqua et régla leur cas.

« Je vais les renvoyer d'où ils viennent. Ne bouge pas. » informa Sesshomaru.

Il se tourna vers le gros de l'arrivage de cadavres frais. Enfin autant qu'ils puissent l'être.

« Meido Zangetsuha ! »

Les corps furent aspirés dans le passage menant à l'au-delà.

« Attention ! » s'écria Tanéko en saisissant Sesshomaru.

Elle l'emporta avec lui au moment où un tentacule s'abattait sur eux, trouant le sol.

« Mouryumaru. » fit Tanéko.

Le démon avait quelque peu changé. Une espèce de carapace verte ornait une de ses épaules.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque droit sur le couple. Tous deux bondirent pour esquiver.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il doit être là pour nous occuper. » fit Tanéko.

Elle entendit d'autres corps arriver, et se mit dos à Sesshomaru. Soudain, une énorme vague de feu s'abattit sur les défunts. Entei venait lui aussi mettre le sabot à la pâte.

« Je vous le laisse. » décida la brune.

Elle partit avant que Sesshomaru ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le démon devait s'occuper de Mouryumaru, qui déjà l'assaillait à nouveau. S'il en finissait rapidement, il prêterait main-forte à la brune. Le daiyoukai lança donc une riposte.

* * *

><p>Pendant de temps, Tanéko se retrouvait suspendue dans les airs accrochée à la selle d'Ah-Un. Le meilleur moyen pour franchir l'armée de cadavres.<p>

« Y'en a vraiment beaucoup ! » constata Rin.

« Ouais, et vu leur tenue je dirais qu'il a eu une bataille ici autrefois. » dit Tanéko.

Jaken grillait des zombies de temps à autres. Hakudoshi fut soudain en vue, abrité dans sa barrière. Devant lui, des morts-vivants continuaient de sortir de terre. Rin fit tournoyer sa fronde pour déquiller deux cadavres. Tanéko lâcha Ah-Un. Fonçant de nouveau elle déblaya le passage devant elle.

« Alors gros trouillard ! Tu ne sais donc pas te battre pour te planquer de la sorte ? » provoqua la brune.

Hakudoshi brandit sa lance dont la pointe érafla l'avant-bas de Tanéko. Pendant qu'ils se battaient, Rin cherchait la fameuse croix d'argent. Elle l'aperçut sous un rocher, englobé jusque là dans la barrière du gamin. Elle fit atterrir le dragon bicéphale. La croix était bien là, luisant.

« Pousse-toi Rin ! » ordonna Jaken.

Le feu de son bâton déferla sur l'artefact. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas une égratignure. Rin approcha la main, mais des éclairs la repoussèrent. Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir détruire ce machin ? Tanéko se baissa pour éviter la pointe de la baïonnette. Sa queue en revanche, fendit l'air et claqua dans les jambes d'Hakudoshi. Le gosse chuta. Les griffes de la youkai lui arrachèrent le visage. Continuant sur sa lancée, elle lui laboura le corps. Les morceaux d'Hakudoshi s'éloignèrent pour permettre sa reconstruction à l'abri dans sa bulle.

« Tanéko nee-san ! Ici ! » appela Rin.

La démone fila vers la petite, qui lui montra sa découverte. Les morts affluèrent alors vers elles.

« Jaken ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

« Tout de suite ! » fit le crapaud.

Le feu entra de nouveau en action. Tanéko tendit son bracelet, en appelant à l'aide de son village. Il étincela pendant que les éclairs crépitaient. Rin aperçut un cadavre arriver. Elle dégaina un sabre à sa taille et bondit. La lame trancha le cou du mort. Pivotant ensuite elle coupa les jambes d'un autre. De son côté, Tanéko sentait son bijou chauffer de plus en plus. Sa main se rapprochait toutefois de la croix. Hélas, elle sentit l'énergie spirituelle donnée par les humains interagir avec elle. Les perles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« IIIIAAAAAH ! »

Son cri parvint aux oreilles de Sesshomaru. Il voulut délaisser Mouryumaru, sauf que ce dernier lui barra la route.

« Dégage ! » s'écria le youkai.

Son épée s'abattit sur la carapace verte. Le démon tiqua : son armure se fissurait.

« Souryuuha ! »

Le dragon d'azur fondit sur l'armure. Hélas, l'épée ne put en supporter plus et cassa. Sesshomaru retomba sur le sol. Mouryumaru jugea plus sage de battre encore en retraite. Sitôt qu'il fila, le youkai de l'ouest s'élança vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tanéko. Celle-ci venait justement de saisir la croix d'argent. Elle la serra aussi fort que possible. Les perles étaient entrées à moitié dans sa chair. Finalement, l'artefact plia sous les énergies combinées explosant en une myriade de morceaux. A cet instant, les corps ramenés à la vie tombèrent en poussière. Tanéko se tint le poignet blessé.

« Tanéko nee-san ! » s'exclama Rin.

Le bracelet fumait. Sesshomaru arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la blessure de la féline.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! Hakudoshi s'est reconstitué ! » informa Jaken.

Le gosse les observait en effet. Il serra les dents, avant de s'en aller à son tour. Sesshomaru vint s'accroupir devant Tanéko. Il lui prit doucement le poignet.

* * *

><p>« Que s'est-il passé ? » questionna-t-il.<p>

« J'ai juste demandé un peu d'aide. Malheureusement elle a rebondi sur moi. C'était couru comme risque, je le savais. » expliqua Tanéko.

« Il faut retirer ces perles. » dit Rin.

La youkai avait les traits contractés par la douleur. Sesshomaru avança les doigts vers une perle. Il la saisit entre les griffes, puis la retira. Tanéko étouffa un cri de souffrance entre les dents. Un trou rouge comme une brûlure résidait à la place de la perle. Sesshomaru écrasa celle qu'il tenait. Il jeta un œil à la démone. Elle allait souffrir. Il retira une autre perle, serrant les dents en même que la blessée. Il détestait la voir ainsi.

« Maaaooow ! »

Rin avait les mains jointes, et frissonnait à chaque fois que Sesshomaru enlevait une perle. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Tanéko. Elle était en nage. L'énergie déployée avait dû être puissante, elle aurait pu y rester. A quoi ces humains avaient-ils pensés en lui donnant ce bracelet ?

« Allez, plus vite ce sera fini et mieux ce sera. Les perles restantes me font mal. » dit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru reprit alors sa besogne. Au bout de minutes interminables il avait retiré tout le bracelet. Restait le fil. Tanéko se demanda si elle allait tenir encore longtemps. Aussi doucement qu'il put, Sesshomaru tira sur le fil. La youkai serrait les dents à se les briser. Lorsqu'enfin le fil fut parti, elle ne put retenir un cri. Elle regarda son poignet, profondément marqué par le bijou. Elle sentit qu'on lui essuyait le visage. Rin. La youkai se releva tant bien que mal.

« Merci Sesshomaru-sama. » dit-elle.

Son visage était affreusement pâle.

« Tu dois te reposer. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Pas sûr qu'on aie le temps. On doit retrouver ce foutu gamin. »

« Tu n'es pas en état. »

Du reste, la vue de Tanéko se brouillait. Sa tête commença même à tourner, son corps à chanceler. Devinant ce qui allait suivre, Sesshomaru franchit la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Juste à temps pour la rattraper alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol.

« Nee-san ! » fit Rin.

Sesshomaru la chargea sur son épaule, puis s'éloigna.


	18. Bakusaiga

**Une partie du Lord se révèle, plus tôt que prévu. Y'en a un qui va morfler.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

><p>La respiration de Tanéko était saccadée. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était inconsciente et brûlante. Rin essuyait son visage, inquiète. Sesshomaru l'avait constamment veillée, le visage grave. Ce maudit bracelet avait laissé des séquelles. Tanéko pourrait-elle seulement s'en remettre, ou sa blessure allait-elle l'achever ? Si neutre qu'il pouvait paraître, Sesshomaru était mort d'inquiétude. Il posait de temps à autre la main sur le front de son aimée. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien. Tenseiga n'avait rien donné, à cause de la nature spirituelle de la blessure. Si elle venait à mourir, il ne serait pas en mesure de la ramener.<p>

« Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir, Lord Sesshomaru ? » demanda Rin pour la dixième fois.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'espérait de tout cœur.

« Sessho … maru. » gémit soudain Tanéko.

Il lui signala sa présence en lui caressant la joue. C'était tellement peu. Ses oreilles perçurent soudain des bruits de pas. Son odorat lui permit de reconnaître le groupe de son demi-frère.

« Sesshomaru ? » lança Kagome.

Elle avait vu la mine effrayée de Rin. La jeune fille approcha et découvrit Tanéko allongée sur le sol, visiblement malade.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » interrogea Miroku.

Ce fut Rin qui raconta toute l'histoire, Sesshomaru n'ayant d'yeux et d'attention que pour la blessée.

« Oh là là ! Ça a dû faire terriblement mal. » dit Shippo en approchant du poignet rouge.

« La pauvre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » compatit Sango.

« Pas grand chose j'en ai peur. C'est de l'énergie spirituelle qui a été utilisée et c'est un démon. » énonça Miroku.

Ils baissèrent tous un regard compatissant vers Tanéko.

« On va retrouver Hakudoshi, et on lui réglera son compte. » lança InuYasha.

Sesshomaru se contenta de tourner les yeux, sans pour autant le regarder. Lui aussi avait envie d'aller dénicher cet espèce de (censuré). Toutefois, il ne voulait pas quitter Tanéko. Si jamais son état s'aggravait et qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés … il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Kagome vint s'agenouiller de l'autre côté, en face de Sesshomaru qui la suivit des yeux. Elle posa une main sur le front de la youkai.

« _Mes pouvoirs ne fonctionneront pas sur elle. Pire, cela aggraverait les choses, puisqu'elle est un démon. _» pensa la collégienne.

« Sesshomaru, je peux veiller sur elle. Ainsi, vous pourrez aller chercher Hakudoshi. » dit-elle.

Le youkai haussa légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi cette humaine désirait-elle veiller un démon ? Elle était décidément étrange.

« Je resterais aussi. Je lui dois bien ça. » ajouta Shippo.

« Tout se passera bien. Elle va s'en sortir. » reprit Kagome.

Sesshomaru soupira. Il hésitait, pour la première de fois de sa vie. Une part de lui voulait rester auprès de la féline. Il craignait vraiment qu'elle ne parte, ne le quitte sans qu'il puisse être là. Finalement, après un moment à peser le pour et le contre Sesshomaru se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Prenant ce départ comme un oui, InuYasha le suivit les mains dans les manches de son kimono. Miroku et Sango lui emboîtèrent le pas, de même que Kilala. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas à aller bien loin : Mouryumaru atterrit droit devant.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru fut le premier à réagir : s'élançant il entama sa transformation. Un énorme chien blanc bondit sur le démon. Sesshomaru inclina la tête, refermant sa mâchoire sur le flanc de Mouryumaru. Il le souleva de terre et le broya. Hakudoshi intervint en percutant la tête du youkai. Qui riposta par un coup de griffes.<p>

« Hiraikotsu ! » s'exclama Sango.

Le boomerang heurta la barrière. InuYasha dégaina son sabre. Les tentacules de Mouryumaru s'enroulèrent autour du corps de Sesshomaru, puis le serrèrent. Le chien échappa un grondement. Il tenta de couper les tentacules qui le compressaient. Mouryumaru le souleva et le lança au loin.

« Kaze no kizu ! »

La morsure du vent coupa les tentacules. Hélas, le démon absorba l'attaque, pour la retourner. De son coté, Miroku para un coup de baïonnette d'Hakudoshi. Il lança un coup de son propre sceptre, que l'enfant évita. Sango lui vint en aide en lança de nouveau son Hiraiktosu. L'arme coupa Hakudoshi par le milieu.

« Kagome-sama ! La flèche d'or ! Si vous ajoutez vos pouvoirs de prêtresse elle sera plus efficace. » lança Rin.

« D'accord je vais essayer ! » fit Kagome.

Elle se leva, puis sortit la fameuse flèche. La collégienne arma. Elle jeta un œil à Sesshomaru. Ce dernier s'acharnait sur Mouryumaru. Elle entendait d'ici ses claquements de mâchoires. Lequel viser: Hakudoshi ou Mouryumaru ? Sur le champ de bataille, InuYasha bondit pour éviter une des pattes de son demi-frère.

« Mais regarde ce que tu fais idiot ! » s'écria l'hanyo.

Le youkai se retourna aussitôt vers lui, la gueule en avant. L'hybride dû bondir pour éviter de se retrouver pris entre. Mouryumaru se rappela au bon souvenir de Sesshomaru en lui saisissant le museau et en lui tournant brutalement le cou. Le chien répondit en lançant sa patte dans l'optique de l'écraser. Des morceaux de démons s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de son corps, serrant comme un python. Le chien échappa un couinement. InuYasha vint cependant à son aide. Hélas, Mouryumaru le captura à son tour.

Plus loin Tanéko ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa, une main sur la tête. Elle se sentait lourde. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son poignet. Les trous avaient rétrécis et étaient moins rouges. La youkai entendit soudain des coups sourds. Se relevant avec un peu de mal, elle vint voir. La brune découvrit alors un énorme chien heurter le sol à de nombreuses reprises.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tanéko nee-san ! » fit Rin.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Shippo.

« Bof, mais d'où sort ce chien ? »

« C'est Sesshomaru sous sa vraie forme. » informa Kagome.

Le chien se fracassa une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Les tentacules s'enroulèrent davantage autour de lui, jusqu'à le recouvrir.

« Sesshomaru ! » cria Tanéko.

L'animal écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait semblé entendre … mais la douleur causé par son ennemi l'empêchèrent de réfléchir plus avant. Cette fois, on ne distinguait plus la bête. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il reprit sa forme habituelle pour se dégager de ce cocon. Qui se resserra aussitôt, l'emprisonnant que plus. Mouryumaru se permit un rire. Il le tenait. Il l'absorberait et avec son énergie serait à même de vaincre Naraku. Il se débarrasserait également d'InuYasha et compagnie.

* * *

><p>« SESSHOOOMARUUUU ! »<p>

« _Tanéko ! _»

Des rayons de lumière filtrèrent à travers les tentacules.

Plus loin, dans une caverne ressemblant à un animal mort, un forgeron s'arrêta de travailler en entendant des lames vibrer.

« Hm ? Déjà ? »

Il se leva, prenant avec lui son marteau et quelques affaires. Il s'assit ensuite sur le dos d'une vache à trois yeux puis disparut dans un éclair. Lorsqu'il arriva, il découvrit Sesshomaru dont le bras gauche lançait une lumière intense.

« _Totosai ? Ce qui signifie que ... _» pensa Sesshomaru.

« Sesshomaru ! » appela encore Tanéko.

La lumière augmenta. Sesshomaru la dirigea vers Mouryumaru. Les tentacules se désagrégèrent aussitôt. Le démon écarquilla les yeux. Impossible. Sesshomaru se dégagea entièrement. Il découvrit non sans étonnement que non seulement son bras gauche avait repoussé, mais également qu'il tenait un sabre.

« Eh bien ! Tu as fais vite Sesshomaru. Plus vite que je ne croyais. » intervint Totosai.

« Toi ! » fit Mouryumaru à l'adresse du daiyoukai.

Il ne parvenait plus à se régénérer. Les tentacules filèrent. Sesshomaru brandit son sabre et lança une déflagration. Mouryumaru la prit de plein fouet. Il sentit son corps se fissurer puis se disperser. Il vola en éclats, laissant un bébé tenant une sphère noire sur le sol. Il regardait le daiyoukai avec effroi.

« _Le cœur de Naraku. _» pensa Sesshomaru.

Hakudoshi laissa Miroku et les autres pour se précipiter vers l'enfant.

« Maintenant Kagome ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

La flèche fila aussitôt, fendant les airs. Et se planta dans le dos d'Hakudoshi. Des éclairs jaillirent, se répandant autour de son corps. Sesshomaru se tourna vers le bébé à terre. Il leva son sabre qu'il planta en plein centre. Lui et Hakudoshi furent détruits en même temps. Le manuscrit et les flèches qu'il avait volé retombèrent au sol. Tanéko soupira de soulagement. Elle descendit ensuite la corniche pour rejoindre Sesshomaru.

« Montre-moi un peu ton sabre Sesshomaru. » demanda Totosai.

Le youkai le lui flanqua rudement dans les mains. Toute son attention était focalisée sur la brune qui venait à lui. Totosai cligna des yeux. Depuis quand Sesshomaru délaissait-il une arme ?

« Sesshomaru ! » fit Tanéko.

« Tanéko, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda le démon blanc en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est pas encore la grande forme. Mais vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

« Non, je vais très bien. »

Elle remarqua alors le retour du bras manquant. Elle prit sa main gauche pour l'observer. Sa main remonta le long du bras, causant des frissons à son propriétaire. Son pouce droit caressa la joue de la brune. Il la prit ensuite par les épaules pour la rapprocher, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. La mâchoire de Totosai joua à l'élastique. Sesshomaru frotta son visage contre celui de la brune, qui ronronna. Il avait eu vraiment peur de la perdre. Il prit d'ailleurs sa main, pour jeter un œil à sa blessure. Ce n'était pas encore guéri. Enfin, Tanéko allait mieux c'était le principal.

« Au fait que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'attaque auparavant. » demanda Tanéko.

Sesshomaru se tourna vers Totosai, qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

« Eh bien ? » questionna Sesshomaru.

Totosai rafistola vite fait sa mâchoire.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu découvres ce sabre si rapidement. Tu l'as toujours eu en toi, mais il te fallait franchir certaines étapes avant qu'il ne se révèle. La seule explication c'est qu'il a dû entrer en résonance avec ton cœur. Le sentiment que tu as eu à cet instant l'a fait se découvrir. Ceci ... » expliqua Totosai.

Il rendit le sabre à Sesshomaru, qui tenait Tanéko par la taille.

« … est ta propre arme, et non pas un héritage de ton père. Bakusaiga. Techniquement, tu es libéré de ton obsession pour Tessaiga. Malgré cela, tu dois encore accomplir une tâche avec Tenseiga. » continua Totosai.

« Laquelle ? »

« Le Meidou Zangetsuha doit revenir au sabre de ton frère. Tessaiga et Tenseiga ne faisaient qu'une autrefois. InuTaisho les a séparés afin de la confier, et que tu apprennes certaines choses. »

Sesshomaru arrondit brièvement les yeux. Il regarda ensuite son nouveau sabre. Totosai lui proposa de lui fabriquer un fourreau. Pendant ce temps-là, il irait tester InuYasha. Il verrait vraiment s'il était le véritable héritier de Tessaiga. Tout à coup, une odeur familière arriva jusqu'à lui. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était …

* * *

><p>« Tanéko reste ici. » fit Sesshomaru.<p>

« Certainement pas. »

Il lui retourna un regard intrigué. Cependant, il alla vers la source de l'odeur qui lui était parvenue. Il découvrit Kagura au milieu d'un champ de fleurs, gravement blessée. Elle parut surprise de le voir. Sesshomaru avait sentit Naraku ainsi qu'il le précisa. Il savait néanmoins que c'était elle qui se trouvait là. Kagura se désintégrait lentement. L'incarnation de Naraku était heureuse de le voir une dernière fois. Le groupe d'InuYasha arriva au moment où elle finissait de disparaître.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée en arrière ? » demanda Sesshomaru à Tanéko.

« On va dire que c'est par acquis de conscience. » fit la brune.

« Quoi ? »

Tanéko sentit la tête lui tourner. Même si elle avait reprit conscience, l'énergie envoyée par ceux de son village circulait encore en elle. De fait, la youkai fut prise de tremblements, et partit sur le côté. Tanéko sentit toutefois qu'on la retenait à la taille.

« Désolée. Je dois être pitoyable. » dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Indigne de lui quoi. Sesshomaru la ramena contre lui.

« Ce que tu as subi, peu de démons l'auraient supporté. » lui dit doucement Sesshomaru.

Elle arrondit les yeux un instant, avant de sourire. Il la souleva dans ses bras avant de la ramener au campement. Il la déposa délicatement là où elle était quelques instants auparavant. Jaken regarda tout ceci avec un regard encore teinté d'étonnement. Sesshomaru s'assit juste à côté de la brune. Tanéko se roula en boule dans l'optique de s'endormir, quand elle vit venir Kagome. La collégienne s'accroupit, lui tendant des objets.

« Tiens. Hakudoshi a laissé tombé ça. » dit-elle.

Elle avait le manuscrit volé ainsi que les quatre points cardinaux.

« Merci beaucoup. » répondit Tanéko.

Elle les prit et les donna à Rin afin qu'elle les mette dans un sac. Ceci fait, la brune posa sa tête au sol et ferma les yeux. Sesshomaru se leva, afin de vérifier un point avec son demi-frère. C'est ainsi que tous deux se retrouvèrent à s'affronter une fois de plus. Totosai lui, s'affairait à fabriquer un fourreau pour Bakusaiga. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il le présenta à Sesshomaru, de retour de son affrontement. Il examina le travail du forgeron, avant de s'en retourner auprès de la youkai chat.

Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant que Tanéko avait retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? Nul doute qu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Qu'elle le quitterait. Or rien qu'à l'imaginer s'éloignant Sesshomaru sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'était tellement habitué à elle, à son odeur, sa voix, ses petites attentions. Si elle partait elle laisserait un vide affreux.

Rin de son côté, était un peu confuse. Elle avait bien vu que Lord Sesshomaru aimait beaucoup Tanéko. Elle espérait tout de même qu'elle comptait tout autant pour le démon. Rin enviait un peu la youkai d'avoir conquis à ce point l'affection de Sesshomaru, et craignait qu'il ne l'oublie. Car il avait souvent les yeux braqués sur Tanéko. Jusque là, l'enfant pensait être la petite préférée du démon. Quelle était sa place à présent ?

« Seigneur Sesshomaru ? » appela Rin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Vous aimez beaucoup Tanéko, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

« Hein ? » répondit Sesshomaru.

Ses joues rouges ne trompèrent personne.

« Et vous m'aimez beaucoup aussi ? »

Insérez un grand _euh_ ici. Sesshomaru regardait la fillette, un air interloqué patafixé au visage.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? » retourna-t-il.

« Pour savoir. »

CQFD. Mais pas pour Sesshomaru. Que devait-il répondre : qu'il les aimait toutes les deux ? Démentir ? Ne rien dire du tout ? Rin en tout cas, attendait une réponse. Sesshomaru n'était certes pas un expert ès gent féminine, mais il pressentait un problème s'il s'avisait de donner la mauvaise réponse.

* * *

><p>« Eh bien ... »<p>

Attention, c'est parti.

« Pour être franc … »

Bizarre, mais j'ai un doute là.

« Je … »

Virage à droite imminent. Reste à savoir s'il le négociera bien ou si le décor se verra attribuer un nouvel élément.

« Vous ? » l'encouragea Rin.

Sauf qu'elle ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Sesshomaru déglutit. Il aurait mille fois préféré affronter une horde de démons plutôt que d'avoir à répondre à cette question, au demeurant simple.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas faire de bruit, Tanéko a besoin de calme. » dit-il enfin.

Yes I can ! Sauf que ce n'est pas du tout la réponse attendue.

« Mais vous l'aimez comment Tanéko ? » insista Rin, curieuse.

Comme un grand silence, visiblement. Jaken pour sa part, s'amusait visiblement de l'embarras de son maître. Car ce n'était décidément pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tout les jours. Le grrraaaand Sesshomaru désarmé et gêné face à une fillette humaine.

« Alors ? Vous l'aimez comment ? » reprit Rin.

Maaaiiieuuuh ! Sesshomaru cherchait rapidement une réponse pour clore cet interrogatoire indiscret. Il n'en savait rien, voilà tout. Enfin, il en avait une idée. Seulement il avait encore de la misère à mettre LE mot dessus. Tanéko lui était précieuse, ça Sesshomaru en était certain et le reconnaissait. Intérieurement, voire souterrainement.

« Rin, assez avec ces questions. »

L'enfant fit la moue. Elle ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant. Toutefois, elle obéit au daiyoukai, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.


	19. La dame de l'Ouest

**La séparation approche ... malgré cela Sesshomaru a encore un ou deux détails à régler avant de s'occuper de son coeur.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, la troupe s'était mise en route afin de remettre un des points cardinaux à sa place. Les trois tribus ayant été détruites, seul celui de l'Ouest allait retrouver son foyer. Tanéko ramènerait les autres à son village. Dû à la séparation proche, un silence s'était installé. La youkai chat sentait bien que l'adieu à Sesshomaru lui fendrait le cœur. Seulement elle savait qu'il s'était fixé un objectif et que rien ne l'en détournait. Une chose apprise en le fréquentant. Quand il allait quelque part, il y allait. Et puis, que pouvait-elle espérer, elle un démon sans noblesse ? Aussi comptait-elle sur le temps pour faire son œuvre de guérison.<p>

Plus avant, Sesshomaru n'avait pas non plus le moral au beau fixe. Il souhaitait trouver un moyen de retenir Tanéko auprès de lui sans se trahir. Sa mission accomplie, elle n'avait pourtant pas de raison de rester. Peut-être pouvait-il lui demander de s'occuper de Rin. Oui c'était une idée, au moins le temps qu'il règle le cas de Naraku. Mais ensuite ? Sesshomaru n'avait pas prévu de garder l'enfant avec lui à jamais. Il lui fallait trouver une solution à long terme.

« _Ai-je seulement le droit de la retenir loin de sa tribu ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle ressent pour moi. Je crois qu'elle m'apprécie bien, mais c'est tout. _» se dit-il.

Tanéko avait eu les mêmes marques d'affection envers lui qu'envers Rin. Difficile de savoir si cela allait plus loin. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le paysage de sa terre natale se dessina devant lui. Il sentit son cœur se resserrer. La séparation était pour bientôt. Jamais il n'avait été aussi peu heureux de rentrer chez lui. Les gardes le reconnurent et le laissèrent passer. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au palais. Un serviteur alla avertir la maîtresse des lieux de l'arrivée de son fils.

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton amie. » constata-t-elle.

« Ainsi que la flèche de l'Ouest. Nous sommes venus la rapporter, Votre Altesse. » ajouta Tanéko.

Elle tenait le point cardinal entre ses mains.

« Très bien. Sesshomaru tu arrives à point nommé. Suis-moi, j'ai à te présenter. »

Un peu surpris, le démon blanc suivi sa mère. Trois personnes se tenaient assises dans un petit salon. Un démon et sa famille.

« Sesshomaru, voici les seigneurs des terres du sud ouest. Comme tu vois ils sont de notre race. Nous étions en train de discuter de ton mariage avec leur fille, dame Sumire. » annonça la mère de Sesshomaru.

Hein quoi ? Sesshomaru tourna un regard d'incompréhension vers sa mère. Sumire s'inclina gracieusement. Elle était vêtu d'un luxueux kimono noir avec des motifs de tigres et de lotus. Son port était noble, sa chevelure était nouée de manière compliquée mais mettant en valeur son visage aux traits fins. Une belle youkai, assurément.

« Mon quoi ? » fit Sesshomaru.

« Ton mariage. Il est temps de te décider, tu ne trouves pas ? » répondit sa mère.

« Non. Je n'ai pas terminé mon entraînement, et j'ai une affaire urgente à régler en chemin. »

« Qu'à cela ne tienne, la cérémonie aura lieu à ton retour. »

Sesshomaru serra les dents. Lui se marier, avec une inconnue de surcroît ! Il savait que les mariages étaient souvent arrangés, mais là il sentait son être se hérisser et protester avec véhémence. Il reporta ses yeux sur cette Sumire. Objectivement, elle pouvait lui convenir : youkai chien tout comme lui, de rang semblable, belle … pourtant il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle devienne sa compagne. L'image d'une autre s'imposait devant ses yeux. Il sut alors qu'il ne voudrait qu'elle.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » lâcha-t-il.

Sa phrase surprit mais choqua également. Sesshomaru quitta le salon sans plus de manière. Sa mère s'excusa auprès de ses invités, puis sortit après lui.

« Attends Sesshomaru. » ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, mais se retourna à peine.

« Que signifie cette attitude ? Sumire est le meilleur parti pour toi. Ton comportement est offensant. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le tien mère. Je n'ai jamais laissé sous-entendre que je désirais me trouver une épouse, et encore moins quand et qui. » rétorqua Sesshomaru.

Sa mère cligna des yeux.

« C'est cette youkai chat n 'est-ce pas ? » lança-t-elle alors qu'il faisait un pas pour continuer son chemin.

« Tu en es tombé amoureux. Mais tu ne peux y songer sérieusement. Même si elle m'est sympathique, vous n'êtes pas du même milieu. »

Sesshomaru s'était figé. L'amour, c'était donc bien ça ce qu'il ressentait pour Tanéko ? Ce sentiment inconnu jugé inutile et futile jusqu'à présent ? Ce qui faisait qu'elle lui était si précieuse et indispensable, qui rendait son départ douloureux et engendrait la peur de la perdre ? Il entendit à peine sa mère le contourner.

« Je vois que tu ne l'avais pas encore compris. » dit-elle.

Sesshomaru baissa les yeux, pendant que sa mère poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais que si j'annonce ton refus, cela pourrait les offusquer. »

« Eh bien qu'ils le soient et viennent m'en parler. Je leur montrerais ce qui se passera s'ils osent nous déclarer la guerre. » répliqua Sesshomaru.

« Je croirais entendre ton père. Lui non plus ne démordait pas de ses idées. Tu ne changera pas d'avis je suppose ? »

« Non. Moi seul décidera de cet événement. »

Ce point établi, il laissa sa mère se dépatouiller de ce problème marital. Lui, il allait rejoindre Tanéko pendant qu'elle était encore là. Le démon prit donc le chemin du temple. En cours de route, il découvrit l'élue de son cœur allongée avec Rin qui la secouait.

* * *

><p>« Nee-san lève-toi ! » demanda l'enfant.<p>

Sesshomaru accéléra l'allure.

« Jaken que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je l'ignore monseigneur. Nous revenions du temple quand Tanéko est brusquement tombée à genoux et s'est retrouvée ainsi. » répondit Jaken.

Sesshomaru s'accroupit, puis la souleva. Tanéko était consciente, mais paraissait dans un drôle d'état: son air était béat et elle avait les joues rouges.

« Sesshoooomaruuuu ! » dit-elle avec un large sourire.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda le concerné.

« Je va bien. Très bien. Très très très très bien. C'est merveilleux ! »

Sesshomaru la regarda sans comprendre. A première vue, rien de grave. Tanéko roula pour se dégager et retomba sur l'herbe avec un soupir content. Rin et Jaken échangèrent une œillade étonnée.

« Tanéko lève-toi. Tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit. » reprit Sesshomaru.

« Si. »

V'là aut'chose. Avait-elle pris un coup sur la tête ?

« Tanéko : debout. » insista Sesshomaru.

« Naon. C'est le paradis ici. Je veux rester. »

Sesshomaru prit une inspiration. Il prit ensuite la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'emmena prestement. A peine eut-il fait quelques mètres qu'elle reprit la parole.

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt. »

« Comment cela ? Explique-toi je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire. » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Ben … suis tombée sur un carré d'herbe à chat. »

« Oh. »

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Rin eut un ricanement. Forcément.

« C'est terrible cette plante, une vraie drogue. Dans mon village quand on se promène en forêt on emmène toujours un humain avec nous, autrement on peut rester y moisir pendant des heures. » précisa Tanéko.

Sesshomaru sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. C'était risible comme situation. En tout cas, il n'avait pas reposé son fardeau sur le sol. Et ce n'est pas le fait d'entrer au palais qui l'y fit penser.

« Au fait, j'espère que votre mère n'avait rien de grave à vous annoncer. » reprit Tanéko.

Elle par contre, elle était plutôt bien là où elle était et comptait bien y rester autant que possible.

« Non, juste des banalités. »

« Ah bon, ben tant mieux alors. »

Les domestiques qu'ils croisaient les voyait passer avec étonnement. Jamais leur seigneur n'avait porté qui que ce soit. C'était vraiment étrange. Sesshomaru arriva devant la suite où ses protégées avaient logées la première fois. Il posa Tanéko devant la porte, après qu'elle l'aie ouverte.

« J'enverrais un domestique vous prévenir pour le dîner. » dit-il.

« Merci beaucoup. Vous savez quoi ? » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous êtes une vraie herbe à chat vous aussi. »

Tanéko referma la porte avant qu'il aie pu interpréter ses paroles. Cependant, il sentit ses joues se colorer au moment où un grand sourire fendait son visage. De l'autre côté, la démon chat n'en revenait pas de son audace. Cependant, s'ils devaient bientôt ne plus se revoir ….

« Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. » entendit Sesshomaru.

Il se tourna pour découvrir Sumire. Jaken décida de s'éclipser aussitôt.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Votre refus. Je me rappelle de cette youkai, elle était présente à la fête de votre vassal. J'y étais moi aussi, car c'est un allié de mes terres. Toutefois, vous ne vous rappelez pas de ma présence. » reprit Sumire.

« Et ? »

« Et, vous déshonorez votre lignée si vous fricotez avec ce démon élevé dans la fange. »

Oh la boulette. Les yeux soleil se mirent à brûler dangereusement. Sesshomaru saisit la poignée de son nouveau sabre, qui fendit l'air. Sumire écarquilla les yeux, et porta la main à sa gorge. Elle y découvrit une trace de sang. Une mince ligne barrait son cou. La démone chien darda un regard choqué sur Sesshomaru.

« Que les choses soient claires. J'entends encore une seule fois une parole médisante, un seul mot de travers, sur Tanéko et je vous garantis que la marque que je vous ai faite fera le tour de votre gorge, la profondeur en plus. Je ne veux pas de vous à mes côtés. Par contre, ayez l'intelligence d'accepter ce rejet si vous tenez à rester en vie. Vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemi. » avertit Sesshomaru d'une voix aussi tranchante que sa lame.

Sumire était furieuse. Sesshomaru ramena son sabre dont il plaça la pointe sous le menton de la dame.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle serra les dents de rage. Sesshomaru lui piqua la gorge pour obtenir son assentiment.

« Très bien. » souffla-t-elle.

Il baissa son arme afin de la laisser repartir. Sumire fit volte-face et s'en alla précipitamment. Sesshomaru fit tournoyer son sabre pour le ranger. Il jeta un œil à la porte close qui le séparait de la brune. Sans se douter que cette dernière avait tout entendu. Si elle était flattée qu'il aie ainsi pris sa défense, les paroles sur le déshonneur du démon ne la laissait pas non plus indifférente. Sumire n'avait pas tort. Quel prestige pouvait-elle apporter à la dynastie des youkais chiens ? Que se passerait-il si ses vassaux pensaient la même chose que cette fille ? Cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Rin, voyant que sa sœur de cœur écoutait à la porte, était venue elle aussi curioser.

* * *

><p>L'enfant était dans un état d'esprit semblable. Que Sesshomaru aie une humaine avec lui était sujet à caution. Elle avait déjà entendu quelques courtisans en discuter, et avait surpris leur étonnement voire une certaine désapprobation.<p>

Tanéko quitta soudain la porte et se rendit au balcon. Rin l'y suivit.

« Nee-san, que vas-tu faire ? » interrogea la fillette.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis à Sesshomaru. » dit-elle.

« Moi non plus. Je veux rester avec lui, mais si tous réagissent comme cette youkai … il aura beaucoup de problèmes. »

Tanéko acquiesça. Elles soupirèrent de concert.

« Roooh j'étouffe ici. Je vais aller me promener au jardin. Ça te dit ? » fit Tanéko.

« Oui, surtout si c'est pour t'éviter de tomber sur de l'herbe à chat. » sourit Rin.

« C'est pas bête ça. »

Tanéko alla chercher de quoi protéger Rin du froid. La petite fille monta sur le dos de son aînée, et cette dernière sauta par-dessus le balcon. La nuit tombait déjà. Elles avancèrent parmi les allées encore fleuries du parc entourant le domaine. Pendant un moment, toutes deux marchèrent en silence. Quelques papillons s'envolaient à leur approche.

« Y'a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. » fit soudain Rin.

« Quoi ? »

« Cette dame. Elle a parlé d'un refus. Mais qu'est-ce que Sesshomaru-sama a bien pu refuser ? » fit Rin.

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés. Si ça se trouve, elle venait là pour lui demander de se marier avec elle. » répondit Tanéko.

« Ah d'accord. Donc … le seigneur Sesshomaru lui a dit non, et à cause de toi probablement. » en déduisit Rin.

« On dirait. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment noble pour lui. Cela pourrait être mal vu. »

Rin hocha la tête. Que devait-elle dire. Elle n'était même pas un démon. Tanéko repéra un banc en pierre. Elle le montra à l'enfant, et s'y rendirent. Chacune s'adossa à la pierre, pensive.

« Tu sais, je crois que Lord Sesshomaru t'aime beaucoup. » reprit Rin.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Il te regarde tout le temps. Et puis il était inquiet quand tu es tombée malade. Sans oublier la fois où il t'as aidée à te réchauffer. » énuméra Rin.

Cet épisode-là, Tanéko ne risquait pas de l'oublier. Elle en rougissait encore. Sesshomaru semblait vraiment attaché à elle. Cela serait-il suffisant ? Les étoiles au-dessus se mirent à scintiller, l'une après l'autre, timidement comme si elles hésitaient à se lancer.

« J'espère que le seigneur Sesshomaru m'aime beaucoup moi aussi. » lança de nouveau Rin.

« Ben c'est évident non ? Il te protège en permanence. Et puis tu es la seule humaine à avoir touché son cœur. La première surtout. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale pour lui. » répondit Tanéko en croisant les bras sur son ventre.

Rin sourit. C'était vrai : la fillette avait été la première à se faire accepter par le froid démon en dehors de Jaken.

« Comment cela elles ne sont pas dans leur chambre ? » demanda Sesshomaru à la domestique devant lui.

La youkai se ratatina devant l'agacement de son maître.

« Comme je vous le disais monseigneur, je me suis rendue dans leur appartement conformément à votre ordre, pour les préparer pour le dîner. J'ai frappé et personne n'a répondu, alors je suis entrée et la suite était vide. La fenêtre du balcon était ouverte cependant. » raconta la servante en se tordant les mains.

Sesshomaru passa à côté sans plus s'en occuper. Le repas allait être servi et les deux filles manquaient à l'appel. Il ouvrit la porte menant à leur appartement. Désert. Il huma l'air, puis se rendit au-dehors. La piste menait par-dessus la rambarde. Le daiyoukai franchit l'obstacle sans attendre. L'odeur de Rin et Tanéko le menait au jardin. Qu'étaient-elles donc allées faire là-bas à cette heure ? Il passa sous un arbre aux branches tombantes comme un saule, fleuries et odoriférantes. Bientôt, il les découvrit adossées à un banc de pierre, le regard perdu dans la voûte céleste.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Le dîner est prêt. » lança Sesshomaru.

« Hm ? Ah, c'est très bien. » répondit vaguement Tanéko.

« Vous êtes censées y participer. »

Tanéko lui coula un regard. Il avait troqué sa tenue habituelle contre un kimono bleu. Toujours séduisant quelles que soient les circonstances. L'apanage de la noblesse sans doute.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Nous ne sommes pas de la haute, notre venue ne serait pas de très bon goût. » reprit la brune.

Sesshomaru en resta interdit. Ce genre de réponse n'était pas commun venant d'elle. Les statuts sociaux n'avaient pas eu l'air de lui poser problème jusqu'à présent.

« Je souhaite pourtant votre présence. A moins, ma chère Tanéko que tu craignes le regard de ces gens de la haute comme tu dis. » fit Sesshomaru, ironique.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'un air grave, qui étonna son hôte.

« Ce n'est pas leur regard _sur _moi qui me dérange. Mais soit, puisque c'est ce que vous désirez. »

Tanéko se leva, puis passa à côté du démon qui la suivit du regard. Devait-il comprendre qu'elle redoutait plutôt ce qu'on penserait de lui, si elles étaient présentes ? Toujours est-il qu'il rentra au palais. Il attendit que ces demoiselles soient prêtes pour les conduire à la salle à manger. Tanéko était parée d'un habit violet, composé d'oiseaux virevoltants. Ses cheveux étaient libres et ornés de perles colorées. Sesshomaru la détailla d'un air neutre, quoi qu'il la trouvait vraiment ravissante. Rin pour sa part, était vêtue d'un kimono blanc orné de lettres. Ses cheveux à elle étaient noués en chignon, avec une fleur sur une oreille. L'enfant avait un air adorable. Toutes deux suivirent le maître des lieux.

* * *

><p>Les invités leur dardèrent un regard glacial quand elles entrèrent. Tanéko y répondit par un regard de mépris, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de ces gens. Sumire surtout, semblait vouloir la désintégrer. Tanéko était placée à la droite de Sesshomaru, Rin à côté de la youkai chat et Sesshomaru résidait à côté de sa mère. Les serviteurs entrèrent en portant les plats qu'ils disposèrent devant les daiyoukais. Sesshomaru nota avec amusement que Tanéko avait la même manie que lui : humer chaque plat que l'on posait devant elle. Une fois tout le monde servi, le signal permettant au dîner de commencer fut donné par la châtelaine.<p>

« _Ça va être charmant ce repas. Je crois que l'on aurait mieux fait de se faire servir dans la chambre. Au moins, j'aurais pu rire avec Rin. _» pensa Tanéko.

L'ambiance n'était en effet pas des plus chaleureuses. Pour le moment, chacun était enterré dans son silence. Sumire surveillait sa rivale, guettant le moindre faux pas de sa part et l'occasion de la rabaisser. Rin non plus n'était pas à son aise, surtout avec ce démon en face qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il voulait la dévorer. La mère de Sesshomaru fit venir les musiciens, qui s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

« Voilà qui nous accordera soirée plus clémente. » dit-elle.

« En effet, quelle douce mélodie. Savez-vous jouer d'un instrument ... » fit Sumire à l'adresse de la youkai chat.

« Tanéko. Non je ne joue pas. »

Sumire sourit avec mépris.

« En revanche, elle chante merveilleusement bien. » intervint Sesshomaru.

Sumire perdit de son sourire.

« Oh vraiment ? J'aimerais entendre cela. » dit la mère de Sesshomaru.

Tanéko lança un regard à Sesshomaru, qui l'encouragea à répondre par l'affirmative. Tanéko s'essuya la bouche et reposa ses baguettes. Elle se leva ensuite pour se rendre auprès des musiciens. Elle glissa un mot au chef, qui acquiesça. Une nouvelle mélodie résonna alors. Un instant après, la voix de Tanéko s'éleva. Douce, apaisante, claire et assurée. La mère de Sesshomaru parut agréablement surprise. Sesshomaru lui, sourit intérieurement de bien-être. Il laissa la voix de la brunette le submerger entièrement, pénétrer chaque fibre de son corps. Le calme prenait doucement possession de son esprit. Sumire par contre, mourait d'envie de la faire taire et définitivement. Elle serrait les accoudoirs de sa chaise à les briser. Ses parents étaient embarrassés.

Le chant finit par prendre fin, à mesure que les notes ralentissaient et que la musique s'estompait. La youkai chat revint ensuite auprès de Sesshomaru, qui faillit lui prendre la main.

« Eh bien, vous avez vraiment une voix divine ma chère Tanéko. Je n'avais rien d'entendu d'aussi agréable. » déclara la mère du démon.

« Vous m'honorez beaucoup, Altesse. » répondit modestement Tanéko.

« Et partant de là, inutile de savoir jouer d'un instrument. » fit Sesshomaru.

Petit message à l'attention de la dame venue d'ailleurs. Il défendait la demoiselle féline, mettant ainsi clairement en avant sa préférence. Sumire pensa qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, cependant elle avait du mal à se résoudre. A la fin du repas, Sesshomaru raccompagna ses protégées à leur appartement. Tanéko fit entrer Rin en premier.

« Attendez une minute, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. » dit-elle.

Elle rentra vite fait dans la suite, puis ressortit en laissant la porte entrouverte.

« Voilà. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre aide. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous devez être habitué, mais je tenais à vous l'offrir. » dit-elle en lui mettant quelque chose dans la main.

Sesshomaru découvrit un bracelet en bois finement sculpté, comportant quatre pendentifs. Ces petits pendentifs étaient en réalité une représentation d'eux quatre : Jaken, Rin, Tanéko et lui.

« Si vous n'en voulez pas c'est pas grave : donnez-le à Rin. Bon, eh bien bonne nuit. » reprit Tanéko, guère à son aise.

« Attends. »

La youkai s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers lui.

« Pourrais-tu me l'attacher s'il te plait ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

Tanéko sourit, puis s'exécuta. Elle noua le bracelet au bras gauche du démon blanc. Quand elle eut fini, il remarqua qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Aussi Sesshomaru lui prit-il le menton pour lui relever la tête. Tanéko se sentit rougir en croisant les mirettes d'or. Il la contempla un instant avant de la relâcher.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il la laissa là pour regagner sa chambre. Une fois sur son lit, Sesshomaru leva le bras où se trouvait le bijou. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.


	20. Revenir chez soi

**Le temps des séparations est venu. Y aura-t-il un lendemain ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux réveilla Sesshomaru. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le bracelet que lui avait offert sa belle la veille. Il resta un moment à le regarder, se rappelant de son voyage avec la démon chat. L'interrogation qu'il avait eu au départ face aux changements qu'elle avait apporté, aux petites attentions que Tanéko avait eues pour lui et auxquelles il s'était rapidement habitué. Et … l'attirance qu'il avait progressivement ressenti à son égard. Sa beauté naturelle, sauvage et sans artifices. Elle était authentique, tout simplement. Mais aujourd'hui le voyage touchait à sa fin : Tanéko devait retourner dans son village. Une ombre passa dans le regard soleil.<p>

Sesshomaru se leva d'un bond, puis ouvrit une armoire. Il attrapa le kimono qu'il portait habituellement. Il n'avait nulle envie d'appeler des serviteurs pour l'aider dans sa toilette. Il s'habilla donc rapidement puis sortit sans même passer un coup de brosse dans son interminable chevelure. Il se contenta de passer les doigts dedans chemin faisant. Ses pas le menèrent devant la suite occupée par les jeunes filles. Étaient-elles déjà levées ? Sesshomaru s'approcha de la porte et écouta. Aucun bruit. Par contre, son flair l'informa qu'elles avaient récemment franchi la porte. Comme la veille, il suivit simplement son nez.

Il arriva dans la cour habituellement utilisée pour l'entraînement au combat. Tanéko était bien là, au milieu d'un groupe de guerriers. Deux étaient déjà à terre. La youkai chat était armée d'un long bâton, dans une position de combat. Sesshomaru s'appuya contre une colonne. Un soldat vint pour attaquer la brune derrière. Elle le sentit venir. D'une souple rotation elle s'effaça pour laisser passer son adversaire emporté par son élan. Le bâton décrivit un arc de cercle puis heurta la tête du guerrier. Un autre arriva aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le bâton se leva à nouveau, extrémité tendue vers le visage du youkai. Il se prit un coup dans le nez qui le fit reculer aussitôt.

Le bâton heurta ensuite les chevilles. La queue noire fendit les airs pour frapper les genoux d'un autre qui l'assaillait à son tour. Prenant ensuite appui sur son arme, Tanéko sauta et opéra un salto. Ses pieds heurtèrent le torse du démon au nez frappé. Elle retomba sur ses pieds. Restant accroupie elle prit appui sur ses mains pour lancer un coup de pied à son nouvel assaillant. Elle opéra ensuite un tour sur elle-même une fois debout, bâton tendu pour maintenir ses opposants à distance. Cela occasionna une pause le temps que chacun jauge l'adversaire. Le combat ne put cependant reprendre. Un des youkais aperçut Sesshomaru qui les regardait.

« Sesshomaru-sama ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le fait qu'il pose un genou à terre obligea ses camarades à regarder et à effectivement se rendre compte de sa présence. Sesshomaru quitta sa colonne pour s'avancer dans la cour. Rin qui jusque là s'était contentée d'observer, se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Rin. Puis-je savoir pourquoi un combat a-t-il lieu ici ? Contre une invitée qui plus est ? » dit-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre de la brune et des soldats.

« Pardonnez-nous Sesshomaru-sama, nous ne voulions pas lui faire de mal ! » commença un soldat, tête rivée au sol.

« Il s'agit simplement d'une petite démonstration, rien de grave. » précisa Tanéko.

Sesshomaru leva les yeux sur elle.

« Ils nous ont vu Rin et moi nous entraîner, et nous ont demandé ce que nous faisions. Après quelques explications je leur ai proposé un petit combat. » raconta la brune.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai : les soldats l'avaient un peu taquinée sur l'art du combat.

« Bien. Laissez-nous. » fit Sesshomaru à l'adresses des guerriers.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier, connaissant la puissance de leur maître.

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous venez de vous lever. » reprit Tanéko quand ils se furent éloignés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

« Le magnifique champ d'épis que vous avez. » sourit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru passa une main sur sa tête. Il est vrai qu'il était venus les trouver directement. Rin pouffa de rire.

« Allez venez par là. » reprit la jeune youkai.

Il la suivit jusqu'à un banc. Tanéko saisit une brosse en bambou sur un carré de tissu puis se tourna vers le youkai. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc. Sesshomaru haussa un sourcil en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Puis finalement, il obtempéra.

« Ouais. Vu la longueur, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Rin si tu veux bien. » dit Tanéko.

« Avec plaisir ! » sourit l'enfant.

Elle prit une autre brosse destinée à sa propre chevelure, puis passa derrière Sesshomaru. Chacune se mit alors à lisser la belle chevelure immaculée du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest. Ce dernier se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Les gestes doux des jeunes filles devenaient agréables. Il finit par clore les yeux. Les sentir juste là derrière lui, savoir qu'elles ne s'occupaient que de lui lui suffisait.

* * *

><p>« Lord Sesshomaru, je vous ai cherché dans tous le palais. » fit soudain Jaken.<p>

Le concerné entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son vert serviteur.

« Y aurait-il un problème Jaken ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

« Eh bien votre mère vous attends pour le petit-déjeuner, monseigneur. » informa Jaken.

« Je vois. Avez-vous déjeuné mesdemoiselles ? »

« Grignoté serait le mot juste. Histoire ne pas s'entraîner le ventre vide. » répondit Tanéko.

« D'ailleurs j'ai faim. » précisa Rin.

« Jaken, informe ma mère que nous arrivons bientôt. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Tout de suite milord. »

Pour sa part, Sesshomaru serait bien resté à se faire chouchouter encore un moment. Mais les deux brunes en avaient terminé avec sa crinière. Le youkai se leva donc. Elles rassemblèrent leur affaires puis regagnèrent leur suite afin de s'habiller plus convenablement. Le seigneur de l'ouest préféra les attendre. C'est ainsi que sa mère les vit arriver tous les trois.

« _Il ne les quitte plus on dirait. _» pensa-t-elle amusée.

Comme la veille, il fit asseoir Tanéko à ses côtés. Rin en revanche, fut mise à sa gauche. Sesshomaru pour sa part faisait face à sa génitrice.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent que la flèche de l'ouest est revenue à sa place ? » interrogea la grande dame.

« Eh bien … ma mission étant accomplie je dois rentrer chez moi. » répondit Tanéko.

Sesshomaru retint un soupir ennuyé. Pendant un moment, il en était arrivé à oublié ce détail. Merci maman.

« Entendu. J'espère en tout cas vous revoir prochainement en mon domaine. » conclut la mère du daiyoukai.

« Je vous remercie de votre gentillesse. » sourit Tanéko.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe était prêt à quitter les terres des Inu. Sesshomaru monta sur le dos d'Entei, pendant que les filles se hissaient sur Ah-Un avec Jaken. Les bêtes décollèrent. Sesshomaru se demandait s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'aller à pied, histoire que le voyage soit plus long et la séparation également. Il ne sut pourquoi cependant il n'en fit rien. En milieu de journée, le groupe arriva à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Dire que Jaken a failli se faire avaler ici. » dit Tanéko.

« Oui, il l'a échappée belle. » répondit Rin avec un sourire.

Tanéko n'avait pas pour habitude de louper ses proies. La brune fit passer Ah-Un devant, car elle seule connaissait le chemin à présent. Sesshomaru sentit comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Penser que dans quelques instants il devrait repartir sans elle … Sesshomaru posa une main sur sa poitrine, là où c'était douloureux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cela ferait un tel effet.

« _Père a-t-il ressenti cela quand il était amoureux de son humaine ? _» se demanda-t-il.

En tout cas, il comprenait à présent. Même si Tanéko était youkai, Sesshomaru comprenait ce que l'on pouvait accomplir par amour. Pourquoi son père avait-il tenu à protéger celle qu'il aimait jusqu'au bout. Se décidant enfin à lever les yeux, Sesshomaru aperçut une chaîne de montagnes. Approchaient-ils de la fin du voyage ? Il espéra que la nuit tomberait rapidement, afin qu'il puisse jouir encore un peu de sa présence. Mais Tanéko amorça une descente. Le démon blanc serra un instant les dents, avant de demander à Entei de suivre. La démon chat les fit atterrir au pied d'une montagne. Puis elle descendit du dos d'Ah-Un.

« Voilà. C'est ici que je vais vous laisser. » annonça-t-elle en regardant vers le haut de la falaise.

« Quel dommage. J'aurais quand même bien voulu que tu restes encore un moment. » dit Rin déçue.

Tanéko lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L'enfant lui étreignit les jambes. Tanéko s'écarta un peu puis se mit à sa hauteur.

« Rin, maintenant tu vas devoir continuer ton entraînement seule. J'ai confiance en toi, je suis sûre que tu fera une bonne combattante. Mais n'oublie pas tout le reste.» dit-elle en prenant les mains de l'enfant.

« C'est promis Tanéko nee-san. » assura Rin.

Tanéko et la fillette s'étreignirent ensuite.

« Prends bien soin de toi Rin. »

« Hm hm. »

Au bout d'un moment elles se relâchèrent. Rin essuya ses yeux un peu humides. Tanéko avisa ensuite Jaken.

« Vous aussi prenez soin de vous d'accord ? » dit-elle.

Le serviteur se contenta d'acquiescer. La brune leva ensuite la tête vers Sesshomaru. Elle se releva ensuite. Le meilleur ou le plus dur pour la fin. La démon avança vers lui. Sesshomaru avait profité de ce que les filles se parlaient pour ôter son armure.

« Seigneur Sesshomaru, merci encore pour votre aide. Et … bonne chance pour la suite. » dit-elle.

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, le visage aussi impavide qu'à l'accoutumée. Tanéko se dit que les adieux allaient donc se faire dans le silence. Cela lui fit mal, mais que pouvait-elle attendre d'autre ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Elle s'apprêta à tourner les talons, quand elle le sentit lui attraper le menton.

* * *

><p>« Tanéko. Je dois régler le cas d'un démon mais après … j'ai l'intention de revenir ici. » dit-il.<p>

« Ici ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Chez toi. Je reviendrais te chercher, voudras-tu m'attendre ? » demanda Sesshomaru.

Tanéko eut un regard hésitant. Il viendrait la chercher, mais … pourquoi faire ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle craignait d'avoir un faux espoir.

« Je ne …. je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre. » répondit-elle.

Sesshomaru prit une inspiration. Misère que c'était difficile.

« Je veux te revoir. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me séparer de toi, mais je ne peux t'empêcher de retrouver ta famille. J'ai besoin de toi Tanéko, vraiment besoin. Cependant, je préfère te savoir en sécurité parmi les tiens. Alors je te le redemande : voudras-tu m'attendre ? »

Tanéko arrondit les yeux. Finalement il n'accordait aucune importance à leur rang. Il la voulait un point c'est tout.

« Si vous voulez réellement de moi, je vais attendre. » annonça la brune avec un sourire.

Sesshomaru sourit. Elle avança vers lui. Le daiyoukai referma ses bras autour d'elle, et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure brune. Il aurait voulu la garder encore un peu, toutefois il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve devant Naraku. C'était bien trop risqué. Tanéko inspira profondément la senteur naturelle de Sesshomaru, le serrant fortement contre elle.

« Faites bien attention à vous d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sois tranquille je suis du genre coriace. Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué depuis le temps. » sourit Sesshomaru.

Tanéko eut un petit rire et s'écarta pour lui faire face.

« Ça pour être coriace … faudrait ptêt penser à la retraite un peu, à votre âge. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis un vieux croûton ? » fit Sesshomaru amusé.

« Nan pire : un vieux débris archaïque fossilisé. » répliqua la féline.

« Toi, n'abuse pas sale gamine. » retourna le youkai un mettant un doigt sur son nez.

Tanéko eut un nouveau rire. Sesshomaru l'embrassa ensuite sur le front. Tanéko lui rendit sa bise, assez près de la bouche du reste. Ce qui occasionna un changement de couleur chez eux. Finalement, elle s'écarta lui tenant les mains jusqu'au dernier instant. Mais elle partait le cœur content, sachant que Sesshomaru reviendrait bientôt. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire, avant de bondir et de commencer à escalader la paroi. Le daiyoukai soupira lorsqu'elle eut disparut. Il baissa les yeux, puis se décida à partir.

Dans le village, on vit arriver la jeune guerrière. Le doyen du village fut averti de son retour, et vint à sa rencontre. Tanéko s'inclina devant lui, puis lui présenta le manuscrit ainsi que les trois points cardinaux qu'elle avait ramené.

« Les autres tribus n'ont donc pas survécu. » devina le doyen.

« Non en effet. Par conséquent je pense que l'on devrait garder ces reliques ici au village. » répondit Tanéko.

« Tu as raison, d'autant plus que nous n'avons guère le choix. Tu as accompli ta mission et je t'en remercie Tanéko. Rin n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non elle a retrouvé une personne qui s'occupe d'elle. »

« Entendu. »

Sur ce, le doyen s'en retourna entreposer les objets dans une crypte. Tanéko pour sa part, n'avait plus qu'à rentrer dans sa maison. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, dont la fenêtre donnait sur un cerisier. Combien de temps avant que Sesshomaru ne revienne ? Vu le temps qu'ils avaient mis à retrouver Hakudoshi, ce ne serait pas demain la veille. Boh, de toute manière elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

De son côté, Sesshomaru et son groupe s'étaient arrêté pour une pause déjeuner. Rin s'affairait à préparer le repas. Le démon blanc posa les yeux sur son bracelet. Celle qui le lui avait offert lui manquait terriblement déjà. Pourvu que retrouver Naraku ne lui prenne pas des mois. L'odeur du repas le distraya un instant, et il revint vers Rin. Elle lui tendit un bol avec deux baguettes, servit Jaken et termina par elle. Le trio mangea en silence. Ceci fait, ils se remirent en route sans avoir échangé un seul mot. Durant des jours, ce ne fut que majoritairement silence dans le groupe, un peu comme autrefois.

« _On dirait vraiment que c'est notre manière d'exprimer notre chagrin. _» pensa tout de même Jaken.

Ils s'étaient enfermé dans le silence chaque fois qu'un membre du groupe avait manqué à l'appel. Sesshomaru n'exprimait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, à de rares exceptions près. Sans nul doute, ce mutisme était sa façon de montrer sa tristesse. Soudain, Sesshomaru stoppa net. Jaken lui rentra dedans.

« Y'a-t-il un problème Lord Sesshomaru ? » demanda Rin.

Du reste, le daiyoukai regardait en l'air. Ses suivants firent de même, pour découvrir de gros nuages particulièrement noirs qui recouvraient peu à peu le ciel.

« C'est … une aura démoniaque. » fit Jaken.

Sesshomaru baissa les yeux. En contre-bas, un village. L'amoncellement de nuages semblait vouloir le recouvrir. Voilà qui l'arrangeait en fait, il pourrait y laisser Rin et Jaken en sécurité. Le démon blanc se remit en route, direction le village d'humains. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller son serviteur.

« Maître ? Vous comptez réellement vous rendre dans ce village d'humains ? » questionna Jaken.

« Oui. Rin et toi y resterez le temps que je m'occupe de Naraku. »

« Cette aura est donc bien la sienne. » comprit le crapaud.

Depuis le village, InuYasha agita les oreilles. Il tourna la tête et huma l'air avant d'émettre un grognement.

* * *

><p>« Que se passe-t-il InuYasha ? » demanda Miroku.<p>

« Sesshomaru approche. »

Le moine regarda dans la direction pointée par l'hanyo. Il distingua quelque chose de blanc ainsi que deux têtes vertes. Oui, c'était bien la monture du seigneur des terres de l'Ouest. Toutefois, il se sépara de son groupe pour s'envoler en direction des nuages noirs. Rin et Jaken arrivèrent donc seuls au village.

« Hé bonjour. » fit Rin.

« Bonjour. Tanéko est bien rentrée chez elle ? » demanda Miroku.

« Oui, y'a quelques jours déjà. »

Sango et Kagome sortirent d'une maison. Elles saluèrent gentiment l'enfant. Rin descendit d'Ah-Un.

« Sesshomaru n'est pas avec vous ? » questionna Kagome.

« Non, il est partit rejoindre Naraku là-haut. » fit Rin.

« Il est temps qu'on y aille nous aussi. » informa InuYasha.

L'hybride fit quelques pas en avant. Shippo fut laissé en arrière, avec un cadeau de la part de l'hanyo. Sur la tête, rond et douloureux.

Plus haut, Sesshomaru se trouvait face au corps de Naraku, une monstrueuse araignée. Le youkai fronça le nez dans une expression de mépris. Plusieurs démons virent à sa rencontre.

« Bakusaiga ! »

Les éclairs colorés fusèrent, désintégrant tout ce beau monde. L'énorme arachnide lança ensuite une série de fils gluants. Elle replia ensuite ses pattes, puis créa une ouverture. Sesshomaru entendit son demi-frère et compagnie arriver.

« Hmm. Il nous invite à entrer. C'est donc aujourd'hui que tout se terminera. » fit Sesshomaru.

Il se dirigea ensuite sans plus attendre dans le corps de Naraku.


	21. Demain

**Dernier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui auront suivi et bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p>« <em>Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Deux semaines, trois ? <em>» pensa Tanéko.

La youkai chat était allongée sur la rambarde de sa terrasse. Les journées lui avaient parues affreusement longues et mornes depuis son retour. Sesshomaru lui manquait tellement. Avait-il réussi à vaincre ce Naraku ? Ou bien … était-ce l'inverse ? Il lui fallait avouer qu'elle craignait que le démon de l'Ouest n'aie péri au combat. Ce qui occasionnait des nuits cauchemardesques. Tanéko soupira, puis tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de sa maison.

A l'entrée du village, une silhouette se profila. Un youkai chat qui portait un panier le vit venir et s'arrêta. L'étranger marcha jusqu'à lui.

« Bonjour. » fit l'autochtone.

« Bonjour. Je suis un ami de Tanéko et je cherche sa maison. »

« Ah. Eh bien vous prenez la rue principale, vous marchez pendant quatre maisons puis vous tournez à gauche. C'est celle avec le cerisier. »

« Merci bien. »

L'étranger reprit sa marche. Ce faisant, il observa un peu les lieux. L'endroit était paisible. Il remarqua tout de même quelques humains et hanyos de ci de là. Ils semblaient cohabiter en parfaite harmonie. Une toupie vint soudain barrer la route du youkai. Un petit hanyo chat vint pour la récupérer. Les orbes dorées du démon blanc croisèrent une paire de pupilles cuivrées.

« Coucou ! » fit l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

Sesshomaru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Le petit ramassa son jouet.

« T'es qui toi ? Tu viens d'où, pourquoi t'es là ? »

« Écartes-toi de ma route, hanyo. »

« S'il te plaît. » répliqua l'enfant.

« Pardon ? » fit Sesshomaru.

« Ma maman dit que quand on est poli on dit toujours s'il te plaît. » énonça l'hybride.

Le démon, surpris par son toupet se contenta de le regarder en clignant des yeux. Manquait pas de culot ce gosse ! Il pourrait le balayer d'un simple revers de la main. Toutefois, aujourd'hui étant supposé être un jour de joie, il tâcha de se contenir.

« Laisse-moi passer avant que je ne me fâche. »

Ce n'était pas encore maintenant que Sesshomaru allait être poli avec un demi-démon.

« Roooh chais pas d'où tu viens mais la politesse doit pas exister ! Vilain ! »

L'hanyo eut toutefois le bon sens de s'en aller avant que Sesshomaru ne perde patience. Ce dernier se remit en route. Deux, trois, quatrième maison. Tourner immédiatement à gauche. Il aperçut le fameux cerisier au bout de la ruelle. Depuis sa rambarde, Tanéko sentit l'odeur de Sesshomaru. Elle redressa vivement la tête. Il était là, sous l'arbre. Son regard s'éclaira quand il la vit, et un sourire orna son visage.

« Sesshomaru ! »

La youkai sauta puis se précipita vers lui. Le daiyoukai la reçut dans les bras et la souleva légèrement de terre.

« Tu es revenu. » dit la brune à mi-voix.

« Je te l'avais bien dit non ? » répondit Sesshomaru en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il la serra fortement contre lui, inspirant profondément son parfum.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » lui murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi, je commençais justement à trouver le temps long. »

Sesshomaru s'écarta ensuite pour l'embrasser avec une gourmandise sans pareille. Un instant après, elle le fit rentrer dans sa demeure.

« Alors ce combat, raconte-moi un peu. » dit Tanéko en lui servant un thé.

« Cela n'a pas été simple. » commença Sesshomaru en prenant son gobelet.

Il lui narra l'aventure par le menu, précisant ce que la demoiselle ne savait pas encore sur Naraku. Il parla également du fait qu'InuYasha était présent au combat, et que c'était la jeune prêtresse Kagome qui avait donné le coup fatal au demi-démon brun. Cependant, elle avait payé un lourd prix.

« Quoi ? Elle a disparu ? Pauvre Kagome ! » fit Tanéko.

« Personne ne semble savoir ce qui s'est passé. » conclut Sesshomaru en piochant un petit gâteau.

« Eh ben quelle histoire. Enfin c'est terminé c'est le principal. Et le Shikon no tama ? » continua Tanéko.

« Disparu, pour de bon cette fois. »

« Une bonne nouvelle. Cette caillasse n'apporte que des problèmes. »

Le daiyoukai approuva. Il reposa ensuite sa tasse.

* * *

><p>« Parlons d'autre chose. Tanéko, comme tu sais je suis revenu pour toi. Et … j'ai l'intention de repartir … avec toi. »<p>

Tanéko afficha une mine surprise. Sesshomaru pour sa part, se sentait nerveux. Sensation nouvelle pour lui.

« Avec moi ? Dans ton royaume de l'Ouest ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Oui. Je … je voudrais que tu restes à mes côtés … pour euh … plus longtemps. »

« Plus longtemps hein ? C'est-à-dire ? » sourit-elle un brin espiègle.

« Eh bien … tu sais. » répondit Sesshomaru, embarrassé.

« Si je te pose la question, c'est pour une raison précise. » répliqua Tanéko en croisant les doigts

Sesshomaru vira au rouge. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de dire trois malheureux mots ?

« Pour … aussi longtemps que possible. »

Il la vit sourire avec tendresse.

« En es-tu sûr Sesshomaru ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je ne suis pas d'ascendance noble. Est-ce que ça ne va pas déranger ta famille et tes vassaux ? »

« Je suis absolument certain de vouloir de toi comme compagne. Et si ça ne plaît pas aux autres, ma foi je saurais bien les convaincre. » répondit Sesshomaru en tapotant Bakusaiga.

« Compagne ? Ah oui c'est du CDI ça ! »

Sesshomaru rougit encore plus en réalisant qu'il avait prononcé ce mot à voix haute. Il se sentit soudain basculer en arrière. Tanéko se trouvait au-dessus de lui.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte le contrat. Où est-ce que je signe ? » dit-elle.

« Ici. » répondit-il en attirant son visage au sien.

Un long baiser s'ensuivit. Tanéko resta ensuite allongée à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule gauche.

Sesshomaru soupira de bien-être. Ses yeux errèrent un instant sur la pièce, et tombèrent sur une grand estampe. Il redressa la tête : était-ce son père qu'il voyait là ? Pas de doute, c'était bien InuTaïsho. Il était en compagnie d'une femme qui ressemblait à Tanéko sauf pour les yeux : les siens étaient bleus. Elle était devant InuTaisho et lui tirait les joues pour le faire sourire tout en regardant les spectateurs. Le démon chien avait un air surpris.

« Tanéko ? »

« Hm ? »

« Comment se fait-il que tu aies une représentation de mon père dans ta maison ? » demanda Sesshomaru sans quitter l'image des yeux.

Tanéko se redressa et s'assit en tailleur.

« Ah ça ! C'est parce que ma mère Tsukoyumi et lui étaient amis. »

« Tsukoyumi … ce nom m'est familier. »

Sesshomaru se leva à son tour, pour venir examiner de plus près la peinture.

« Oui … je me souviens l'avoir vue un jour au palais avec père. Ils étaient amis dis-tu. »

« Exact, c'était spécial comme relation. Ils se chamaillaient pas mal, un peu comme un frère et une sœur. Si InuTaïsho en intimidait pas mal, ma mère a toujours été l'exception. Curieusement, elle était à l'abri de sa colère. » raconta Tanéko.

« Ta mère est-elle toujours en vie ? » interrogea Sesshomaru.

« Vi. »

« Il faudra que je la rencontre dans ce cas. »

« Eh bien on tâchera d'organiser ça. » conclut Tanéko.

Eh bien que le hasard était curieux tout de même. Que penseraient-ils de voir leurs enfants amoureux ? Sans doute en seraient-ils amusés. Sesshomaru contempla une dernière fois le visage de son père avant de se détourner de l'estampe.

* * *

><p>Trois ans plus tard.<p>

Sesshomaru volait en direction du village où Rin vivait, accompagné de Tanéko juchée sur son dos, et Jaken accroché à sa fourrure. Le couple et son serviteur rendait couramment visite à la petite fille. La laisser vivre chez les humains n'avait pas été facile. L'enfant avait mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi Sesshomaru se séparait d'elle. Mais finalement, elle savait que sa place était parmi les hommes. En plus, au village de Kaede vivaient également InuYasha et ses amis. Rin n'avait donc pas été lâchée au milieu d'inconnus. Le youkai se posa devant la maison de la vieille prêtresse. Rin accueillit le trio de démon à grand cris de joie.

La fillette leur parla immédiatement de la naissance du troisième enfant de Miroku et Sango. La youkai brune manifesta aussitôt l'envie d'aller le voir. Sesshomaru attendrait patiemment dehors. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'ils venaient ici. Rin conduisit Tanéko en la tenant par la main. Sango était dehors à étendre le linge. Elle délaissa sa tâche pour aller accueillir la youkai.

« Alors ? Rin nous a dit que tu étais devenue la dame de l'Ouest. » sourit Sango.

« C'est bien cela. Cela fera bientôt un an. » répondit Tanéko.

« Tu n'as pas trop de mal à te faire accepter ? » questionna Miroku.

« Oh ce n'était pas très simple au début, mais Sesshomaru sait être convaincant. Et je fais de mon mieux pour être digne de lui. »

Tanéko resta encore un moment à bavarder, avant de rejoindre son époux suivie de Rin. Sesshomaru offrit à la fillette un nouveau kimono, en lui recommandant ensuite d'être sage. Ceci fait, le couple s'envola à nouveau.

« Oh regardez maîtres ! C'est Kagome ! » lança Jaken.

« Quoi ? Ah pose-toi s'il te plaît Sesshomaru, que je lui dise bonjour depuis le temps ! » s'exclama Tanéko.

Sesshomaru soupira doucement. Évidemment. La jeune fille en bas les avait remarqué également. Elle les interpella de manière très incongrue :

« Onii-san ! »

Sesshomaru lui retourna un regard offensé. Tanéko elle éclata de rire.

« Pourrais-tu éviter de m'exploser les tympans ma chérie ? Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » fit Sesshomaru en amorçant une descente.

« Quand on te connaît c'est à mourir de rire au contraire. » répondit la brunette.

Elle se précipita ensuite vers Kagome qui la reçut avec joie. Elles échangèrent mutuellement de leurs nouvelles, en se tenant les mains. InuYasha jeta un regard à Sesshomaru. Voilà un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient plus battus, en grande partie grâce à leur compagnes respectives. Ces dernières en avaient effet rapidement eu par-dessus la tête de leurs disputes à la noix, et leur avait clairement fait comprendre, menaces et grèves à l'appui qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Petit à petit ils en étaient arrivés à ne plus dégainer leur sabre à tout va, se contentant d'une lutte des regards. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ce ne soit plus qu'indifférence ou presque.

« Bon, faut que je vous laisse, Sesshomaru a du linge en retard. » annonça Tanéko.

« Quoi ? » fit le concerné pendant que son demi-frère ricanait.

« Parfaitement monsieur. Mon linge à moi qu'il faudra que tu enlèves ce soir. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sesshomaru afficha un air de compréhension assorti d'un sourire aussi long que sa fourrure. Il décolla sans plus attendre.

« Je l'aime bien cette youkai. » dit Kagome.

« Ouais moi aussi, elle est sympa. Qui sait elle aura ptêt une bonne influence sur Sesshomaru. » commenta InuYasha.

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Naaah, il est trop fier pour changer d'une virgule. »

Le couple décida de retourner à ses occupations.

« Au fait Tanéko, maintenant que nous avons un peu de temps libre, j'aimerais rencontrer ta mère pour qu'elle me dise comment elle a connu mon père. » fit Sesshomaru.

« Ah oui ! C'est qu'avec tout ça on ne l'a vue qu'un moment pendant le mariage. Pas très approprié pour discuter du bon vieux temps. On va aller dans mon village. Allez hue cocotte ! » répondit Tanéko en tirant sur une mèche.

« D'une, je ne suis pas ta cocotte, de deux mes cheveux ne sont pas des rênes. »

« Comme tu voudras mon p'tit dindon ! »

« Que ne me suis-je mordu la langue avant de te demander en mariage. » soupira Sesshomaru.

« On a des regrets ? Bon alors ce soir tu dors tout seul, tu devrais être tranquille. » répondit calmement son voyageur.

« Ah non ! J'ai du linge en retard souviens-toi. Et le seigneur de l'Ouest n'est jamais en retard. »

« Mais monseigneur je ne comprends pas, vous pouvez demander à un domestique de se charger de votre linge ! » fit Jaken.

Le sens de cette conversation lui avait heureusement échappé.

« Manquerait plus que ça ! » fit Sesshomaru.

Tanéko éclata de rire, pendant que Jaken ouvrait grand la bouche.

« Mais … mais … seigneur Sesshomaru ! » dit-il choqué.

« T'inquiètes Jaken. C'est un truc entre lui et moi. » répondit Tanéko en le regardant.

Jaken ne comprit toujours pas. Et ses maîtres n'avaient nulle intention de lui expliquer. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au village natal de la youkai chat. Cette dernière lui indiqua l'endroit où sa mère vivait toujours. Tsukoyumi parut à la porte, et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Elle était habillé d'un haut en cuir noir, et d'une jupe dans la même matière, munie de multiple lanières descendant jusqu'aux genoux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient très longs et parsemés de tresses.

« Bienvenue tous les deux. » dit-elle.

Elle les fit entrer puis leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez comment vous avez connu mon père. » répondit Sesshomaru en s'installant sur un tas de coussins.

Sa femme se pelotonna contre lui, pendant que Tsukoyumi s'installa en face du couple.

« Aaaah InuTaïsho. C'était un ami cher et sa disparition m'a beaucoup affectée. Fort bien, je vais vous dire comment nous sommes rencontrés. » répondit la brune.

Auparavant, elle leur proposa un petit thé que le couple accepta. Une fois celui-ci servi, elle débuta son récit.


End file.
